


Нам повезло

by Kaitein



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Пекарня!AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Переписка по почте!AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: Жизнь Маринетт шла не так, как она себе её представляла: ей двадцать шесть лет, с работы недавно выгнали, и теперь она заведует родительской пекарней. Лучик света в её серых буднях — электронные письма от загадочного друга по переписке — Кота Нуара. Так было, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока неотразимая модель Адриан Агрест не начал крутиться у пекарни, даже когда она закрыта. Но как он узнает, что Ледибаг, которую он любит, стоит прямо перед ним?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucky Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165606) by [PrincessKitty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKitty1/pseuds/PrincessKitty1). 



> Начинаю переносить уже переведённые главы с фикбука: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5130808

Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн проснулась перед самым рассветом. Не будь она жаворонком, такие ранние подъёмы были бы для неё в тягость, но пока остальные парижане спали, не тревожимые никакими будильниками, или бродили по кухне в поисках кофе, девушка бодро вскочила с постели, готовая провести день с пользой.

Её утренняя рутина практически не менялась на протяжении последнего года: проснуться, умыться, съесть фрукты на завтрак, одеться, затем спуститься в пекарню, где она месила, смешивала, скатывала, посыпала мукой, отмеряла, наполняла начинкой, остужала, промасливала и украшала выпечку на весь день. К тому времени, как цвета рассвета окрасили горизонт, вкусные запахи, доносящиеся из маленького магазинчика на углу, уже пробуждали добрую половину дома.

Приблизительно в половине шестого Маринетт покинула кухню, вся обсыпанная мукой и насквозь мокрая от пота из-за жара печей. Она включила свет неоновой вывески на улице, выпила чашечку кофе, написала сегодняшнее меню мелом на маленькой грифельной доске витиеватым курсивом, открыла кассу и прошла мимо каждого стола в зале, выравнивая стулья.

Только после всего этого Маринетт включила свой мобильный, перегнувшись через прилавок в ожидании появления экрана блокировки.

В затишье перед открытием, Маринетт понимала, как ей не хватает родителей. 

Сколько раз её пробуждал запах свежего хлеба, пение её отца и скрип, с которым её мама стирала вчерашнее меню с доски? Это была их пекарня, их с любовью выращенное детище, еще до того, как Маринетт появилась на свет. Её мать, Сабина, сама выбирала тёмно-зелёные портьеры для шести выходящих на улицу окон, сама соорудила небольшой уголок для посиделок постоянных гостей. Её отец, Том, довёл до совершенства свой рецепт чизкейка и привлекал посетителей в своей живой, непринужденной, веселой манере; но именно Маринетт дала обещание взять на себя управление булочной, когда болезнь родственника заставила уехать родителей.

И она смогла это сделать, правда, не так изящно и элегантно, как это делали они, но девушка вместе со своим крошечным персоналом удерживала бизнес на плаву.

Телефон прочирикал незамысловатой мелодией, извещая о новом письме. Маринетт просияла широкой улыбкой, разблокировав экран и открыв почту в приложении.

— Как раз вовремя.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
2 минуты назад_

_Бонжур, жучок! Хорошо спалось? Я снился тебе? Будет ли сегодня тем самым днём, когда я завоюю наконец твоё сердце? Если нет, то, во всяком случае, я знаю, куда мне стремиться. Тем не менее, что ты предлагаешь мне делать до этого момента? Залезть на самое высокое здание в Париже и прокричать ветру твоё имя? Броситься в Сену? Будь милостива, моя Леди, мои страдания не знают конца!_

***

Ритмичный стук донёсся со стороны входной двери. Маринетт положила телефон на прилавок и впустила внутрь свою помощницу.

— Так влажно на улице, это ужас, — пожаловалась Манон. Загорелая девушка-подросток одной рукой пыталась заплести свои тёмные волосы, держа специальную сеточку в другой, в то время как фартук был перекинут через локоть. — Если сегодня весь день будет так, то… У тебя мука на щеке.

— «Так» по умолчанию часть нашей работы, — девушка пожала плечами, следуя за Шамак за прилавок, по пути хватая телефон, — ты можешь украсить для меня пирожные? Нужно начать с заказа Лабелль.

— Конечно, но ты, в свою очередь, должна мне пообещать, что умоешься перед тем, как тот-ну-ты-знаешь придёт за своим утренним круассаном, — Манон проигнорировала растерянный взгляд Маринетт, и спокойным движением затянула завязки фартука, — Эй, да ты влюбилась.

— Да я та, кто еще тебе и платит, — девушки синхронно усмехнулись. В прошлом всё было совсем наоборот: Маринетт получала деньги за то, что сидела с Манон в лучший период её детства, и спустя каких-то несколько лет между ними образовалась тесная, почти что сестринская связь. Когда уже Манон пришла в поисках подработки на лето, Дюпэн-Чэн была более чем рада взять её в помощницы, пусть даже это и означало, что ей придётся мириться с бесконечными поддразниваниями Шамак. Девушки прошли в кухню, где множество противней со свежими кексами, рулетами, круассанами и печеньем только и ждали того, чтобы попасть на витрину.

— Что изменится, если я умоюсь? Я могу сделать причёску, макияж и маникюр, надеть своё лучшее платье, выйти из-за прилавка, и Адриан Агрест _всё равно_ меня не заметит.

— Ты симпатичнее, чем думаешь, Маринетт. Это только твоя самооценка хромает.

Маринетт нравилось думать, что она знает об этом. Каждое утро она собирала свои иссиня-чёрные волосы в два гладких хвостика, стоя перед зеркалом; наблюдала за своими большими синими глазами, подтянутым благодаря физическим упражнениям телом (она не хотела стать такой же пухленькой, как папа), маленьким, изящным носиком и круглыми щечками, усыпанными веснушками, и оставалась при мнении, что не была уродиной. Иногда даже доходило до того, что она признавала свою внешность милой; и даже не было похоже, чтобы у неё не было парней прежде — к двадцати шести годам Маринетт станцевала танго далеко не один раз.

Это было довольно-мило-для-хороших-мальчиков, значит, и довольно-мило-для-Адриана-Агреста — мужской модели, «золотого» мальчика Парижа, сына знаменитого дизайнера Габриэля Агреста и одного из постоянных посетителей пекарни.

Маринетт до сих пор помнила первый раз, когда он заглянул к ней. Ранняя суета утреннего завтрака, её отец на кассе, она, снующая туда-сюда с пирожными и упаковкой для них. Войдя в рабочий ритм, Маринетт управлялась на удивление хорошо, болтая с покупателями во время фасовки их заказов — чуткость и шарм во всём своём проявлении. Затем в булочной повисла заметная тишина, разбитая пронзительно-визгливым «На что ты пялишься?»

В дверном проёме стояла дочь мэра, Хлоя Буржуа, обвившая рукой локоть Адриана Агреста.

Маринетт уставилась во все глаза на эту парочку, и не могла заставить себя отвернуться. Солнце, заглянувшее в окно булочной, будто специально светило под таким углом, чтобы лучи коснулись светлых волос Адриана, создавая сияющий ореол вокруг его красивого лица. Он был одет в белую рубашку-поло, дизайнерские джинсы и кеды из линейки _Габриэля_. Агрест-младший что-то тихо сказал Хлое, на что она ответила громким, недовольным полуизвинением-полуоправданием за свою грубость, начав затем источать неприкрытое презрение по отношению к жизнерадостному интерьеру пекарни.

Маринетт до этого видела Адриана лишь в журналах, её лучшая подруга Алья частенько поддразнивала её, говоря, что его снимки, скорее всего, ретушировались под чутким надзором Габриэля Агреста, так что никто никогда не узнал бы, что его настоящий сын выглядит словно горбун из Нотр-Дама.

Но в булочной был настоящий Адриан Агрест, направлявшийся прямиком к прилавку.

Это был Адриан Агрест, и он был великолепен.

— Привет, — у него был такой тон, который заставляет матерей плакать от счастья, что у их дочери есть такой парень, а отцов — называть их по имени.

Маринетт продолжила пялиться. Чуткость и шарм улетели куда-то в далёкие края; мозг был неспособен заставить рот произносить хоть что-то под взглядом его глаз, самых зеленых, что она когда-либо видела, глаз, которые бы подняли поэтов девятнадцатого века из своих могил и заставили бы петь в свою честь дифирамбы.

Хлоя щелкнула перед её лицом пальцами, и девушка, наконец осознав, что она делает, захотела провалиться на месте. _Она таращилась на Адриана Агреста._

— Когда перестанешь глазеть и начнёшь наконец нормально работать, дай мне пять клубничных макарон и кофе на вынос, — раздраженный голос Буржуа был похож на собачий лай.

Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы Маринетт смогла распутать комок, в который превратились её голосовые связки. Она снова взглянула на парня, который всем своим видом выражал робость и смущение.

— А.. А вам?

— Ох, мне, пожалуйста, ватрушку с сыром.

Маринетт даже умудрилась молча кивнуть в ответ, и затем обернулась к витрине, ища самую лучшую сырную ватрушку, а потом, когда пошла за кофе для Хлои, обнаружила, что её маму, как любого хорошего управляющего, сразу выманила из кухни резко сменившаяся в пекарне атмосфера. Сабина Чэн оценила ситуацию менее, чем за две секунды, и мигом переключилась в режим «владельца».

— Какая честь видеть вас, мистер Агрест и мисс Буржуа, в нашей пекарне! — она неспешно прошла к посетителям и протянула Хлое её пакет с макаронами, — Вы случайно к нам заглянули, или же…

— Нам посоветовали это место, — Адриан ответил за спутницу, рассматривавшую свой безукоризненный маникюр так, словно бы к ней никто и не обращался, — мне захотелось чего-то новенького, и мой друг сказал, что эта пекарня является самой лучшей во всём Париже.

— Скорее всего, так оно и есть, — согласно прогудел из-за прилавка Том.

Маринетт никак не могла совладать со своими трясущимися руками; лишь после нескольких попыток она смогла закрыть стакан кофе крышечкой и вытереть упорно лезущую по краям пенку. Наконец, принеся в зал заказанный напиток, она увидела, как её родители, сформировав непобедимую команду, воспользовались своим самым смертельным оружием — гостеприимностью и дружелюбием.

— Гарантируем, что вы вернётесь до конца недели, — заверила Сабина, сияя лучезарной улыбкой.

— Ах, не думаю. Адриану нужно следить за фигурой… — зевнув, ответила Хлоя одновременно с Адрианом:

— Жду с нетерпением.

Маринетт недвижно застыла около кофейника, всем сердцем желая слиться с обоями и стать незаметной, но красивейшие зеленые глаза Агреста словно не обращали внимания на её неудачную маскировку.

— Спасибо, — и Адриан одарил её дружелюбной улыбкой.

А затем исчез, оставив после себя лишь разворошённый рой папарацци. 

Он пришел прежде, чем кончилась неделя.

Заглянул в пятницу, заставив Маринетт разлить кофе мимо чашки и обжечь себе пальцы. Вернулся в следующий понедельник, чтобы попробовать бисквитный рулет. В среду с ним была Хлоя, а его водитель — с нежным прозвищем «Горилла» — в пятницу. Как только по городу разнеслось, что пекарня стала излюбленным местечком Адриана Агреста, она сразу ощутила на себе наплыв посетителей. Даже Алья пришла, чтобы глянуть одним глазком на него около Маринетт, которая не то что бы не хотела, _не могла_ говорить с ним, без разницы, был он постоянным покупателем или нет.

И это воспоминание вернуло её в сегодняшний день. Девушка предполагала, что у него довольно жёсткое расписание, потому что он появлялся в одно и то же время — 8:15, в одни и те же дни — понедельник, среда, пятница; в более редких случаях он задерживался в пекарне подольше и уходил лишь через полчаса. Маринетт всё это время пряталась в кухне или изображала бурную деятельность, выражая всем своим видом, что занята. Если заходил какой-либо еще другой постоянный посетитель, то Дюпэн-Чэн выходила в зал и болтала с ними обоими, радуясь возможности открыто изучать Адриана без страха, что он будет смотреть только на неё, но когда родители уехали… избегать его стало всё сложнее и сложнее.

Она работала без передышки с самого открытия, подготавливая все 150 кексов из заказа Лабелль. Приём, к которому готовилась выпечка, начинался в одиннадцать, но заказчик хотел, чтобы всё было готово к девяти, так что еще оставалось много времени, чтобы без спешки всё покрыть глазурью и украсить. Маринетт только-только закончила наносить последние штрихи на один ряд кексов, когда Манон ворвалась в кухню:

— Иди в зал.

— Хорошо, — ответила она, — только дай мне закончить с этим пакетом глазури, и… — взглянув мельком на наручные часики, показывавшие приблизительно пятнадцать минут девятого, она с шумом втянула в себя воздух, — Манон!

— Это срочно, — Шамак говорила преувеличенно медленно, словно на что-то намекая, и затем скрылась за дверями в зал.

Колокольчик на входе в булочную звякнул, извещая о посетителе.

О _посетителе._

— Ох нет, нет, нет-нет-нет, — девушка сорвалась с места и побежала к раковине, вглядываясь во все глаза в небольшое зеркало над ней. Мучное пятно всё так же белело на её щеке, поэтому, вооружившись намоченным водой бумажным полотенцем, она остервенело тёрла щеку до тех пор, пока белизна не исчезла, но теперь на смену ей пришла краснота. Не то что бы это было заметно под бешеным румянцем, поднимавшимся от шеи — ох, почему Манон выросла такой интриганкой, почему она не могла вести себя как миленькая девушка, находившаяся в блаженном неведении о мальчиках?

Глубокий вдох. Она могла сделать это, ведь она же разговаривала с Адрианом прежде, хоть даже и её участие в беседе ограничивалось парой слов, в которых она всё равно путалась. Сегодняшний день не будет исключением. Всё, что ей нужно сделать — это отдать пакет с выпечкой и пробить на кассе чек. 

Всё просто, Маринетт, ты можешь сделать это даже во сне.

Вытерев руки о фартук, девушка облачила в сталь каждый нерв своего тела и, выпрямив спину, чопорным маршем вышла из кухни.

Никого в зале не было.

Туго закрученная, напряженная пружина в груди расслабилась, оставив после себя лишь опустошение. Маринетт дернула бровью в недоумении — на часах восемь пятнадцать, только что звякнул колокольчик на входной двери… Может, кто-то ушёл?

И тут Адриан Агрест внезапно появился из-под витрины с выпечкой.

От неожиданности она вскрикнула, и парень тут же удивлённо отпрянул от стекла. Маринетт зажала рукой рот, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд сидящих за столиками посетителей.

В кафе воцарилась неловкая тишина. Очень. Неловкая.

— Воу, прости. Я не хотел испугать тебя, — выдохнул Адриан.

Конечно, не хотел, он всего лишь, присев, рассматривал пирожные на нижней полочке витрины. Маринетт взмолилась, чтобы она тотчас же провалилась сквозь землю. Ну или молния бы ударила в неё. Любая быстрая смерть. Серьёзно, сейчас девушка бы не стала привередничать. 

— В-всё хорошо, — сердце, словно бы стремясь наверх, продирало горло.

— Точно? — неуверенная улыбка коснулась его губ, и Маринетт кивнула, доставая одноразовые перчатки. О, она задушит Манон.

— Что могу предложить?

Как только Адриан указал на слоёный яблочный штрудель, посыпанный тонким слоем сахарной пудры, Маринетт, взяв фарфоровую тарелку и пластиковые щипцы, открыла витрину, неясно бормоча что-то себе под нос. Чтобы найти самый большой, самый пышный, самый-самый кусочек, девушка учинила пристальный досмотр всему лакомству. Она не могла продать Адриану ничего, кроме самого лучшего, после того, как наорала на него, словно слетевшая с катушек сумасшедшая.

— Маринетт?

Задохнувшись, она ослабила хватку на подносе, но успела поймать прежде, чем он разбил бы стекло и разметал бы штрудель по всей витрине.

Её имя.

Он назвал её по имени.

_Он знал её имя._

Ох, а мгновенная смерть может быть отложена до того момента, как он позовёт её снова?

— Да?

Агрест ухмылялся словно мальчишка, только что выигравший какую-то игру. Так по-детски. Так очаровательно, что отправляло просто на седьмое небо.

— Я знал, что тебя зовут именно так. Маринетт… Дюпэн?

— Дюпэн-Чэн, — от голоса не осталось ничего, кроме шёпота, — Двойная. У ме-меня двойная фамилия.

— Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн.

— Да, — и оставалось только удивляться, как сохранилась способность стоять прямо, когда её ноги превратились в пудинг.

Каким-то непостижимым образом ей удалось водрузить штрудель на тарелку и донести его до прилавка, не выронив ничего и не запнувшись о собственные ноги. Пробивая чек, она скользнула быстрым взглядом по его одежде. Сегодня Адриан был в однотонной чёрной футболке, шортах-карго и лоферах.

Господь, какие же у него были классные ноги.

— Передавай своим родителям от меня привет, хорошо? — парень протянул несколько купюр, и Маринетт молча кивнула. Потом проводила его взглядом до его обычного места — второго от двери столика — и продолжила пялиться, пока не услышала, как кто-то старательно прочищал горло. Манон стояла в дверях на кухню и махала ей, подзывая к себе. Еще одно покашливание — и Маринетт была уже рядом.

— Ну что? — Шамак слабо мотнула головой в сторону Адриана, — Как всё прошло?

— Я накричала на него.

— Это была _ты_?

— Но он знает моё имя, — ужас на лице Маринетт сменился сиянием чистого и неприкрытого счастья, — он знает моё имя.

И чуть позже каждый присутствовавший на приёме Лабелль мог поклясться в том, что кексы Маринетт были красивейшими на свете, потому что Адриан Агрест знал, как её зовут.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
2 часа назад_

_Кот,_

_Даже не знаю, что тебе и делать во время ожидания. Может, холодный душ поможет?_

_Пожалуйста, не кричи моё имя с высоток. Голубей расстроишь._

_Со мной случилась сегодня самая странная и самая замечательная вещь, но не буду вдаваться в подробности. Всё же ты склонен к **внезапным вспышшшкам гнева** , когда я говорю о парне, не являющемся тобой._

***

Адриан Агрест выпустил из рук телефон, который с характерным шлепком плюхнулся ему на лицо.

Рядом с ним пискнул его чёрный кот Плагг, но не проснулся, судя по его закрытым глазам. Адриан оставил телефон там, где он приземлился. 

Двадцатишестилетняя успешная модель, мастер контроля над своими эмоциями — и вот он, раскинувшись в самой нелепой позе на своей кровати, хихикает как мальчишка.

Вспышшшки гнева, значит.

Вот она и закаламбурила.

Адриан вытянул ноги, все еще сохраняя улыбку от уха до уха, как вдруг конец предложения залепил ему ментальную пощечину.

— Погодите-ка, — он резко подскочил на месте, словно молнией пораженный. На этот раз Плагг был испуган достаточно, чтобы излучать недовольство пристальным взглядом ярко-зелёных глаз. — Что она имеет в виду под _парнем, не являющемся мной?_

Соскользнув со своей элегантно-современной кровати, Адриан начал измерять шагами комнату. Грустное выражение отражённого стеклом лица молча следовало за ним по каждому панорамному окну, исчезнув, когда парень остановился у стены, увешанной снизу доверху книжными полками. 

И чего он так удивляется? Знал же, что Ледибаг влюблена в кого-то, только был ли это тот самый её бывший? Тот, кто улетел в Америку, бросив её? Нет, скорее всего не он. Она никогда не говорила о нём. Ледибаг почти никогда не посвящала Адриана в свою личную жизнь, лишь однажды она вскользь упомянула о загадочной влюблённости — у Агреста-младшего была отличная до абсурда память на всё, что хоть как-то касалось Леди.

Тяжёлый вздох, сверление имэйла пристальным взглядом, затем поворот – и со смачным стуком его голова ударяется о ряд книг. 

С ума сошел, не правда ли?

Влюбиться в кого-то, кто случайно отослал ему имэйл в прошлом году. В кого-то, чье лицо он никогда не видел, он даже не уверен до сих пор, девушка ли это или парень. В человека, проверенного временем, и, опять же, не имевшего к нему каких бы то ни было романтических чувств.

Как же это звучало дико, даже для него.

Плагг наблюдал за ним, развалившись на уютной кровати. Адриан проверил время на мобильнике — 22:30. Ледибаг послала письмо два часа назад, а он знал, что девушка ложится рано.

Только не спит ли уже?

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
10 минут назад_

_Моя Леди, ты правда думаешь, что парижским голубям есть какое-то дело до того, что я накричу на них? Ты видела, как они увиливают от несущихся на них машин? Можно выстрелить из пушки по этим птицам, и всё, что они сделают — возможно, лишь немного ускорят шаг, чтобы избежать попадания._

_Расскажи мне больше о том парне, кто не является мной. Я бы хотел вызвать его на дуэль._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
17 секунд назад_

_Видишь, что я имела в виду? Вспышшшки гнева._

_На самом деле, практически нечего сказать._

_Он невероятно красив и слишком крут для меня._

_Как прошел твой день?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE:2015  
5 минут назад_

 _Невероятно красив? А ты_ уверена, _что это не я? Потому что я должен сказать тебе, жучок, что, если ты когда-нибудь встретишь меня вживую, я кот-егорически уверен, что ты не сможешь держать свой рот закрытым._

_Знаешь, что мне нравится в тебе? Ты всегда спрашиваешь меня о том, как прошёл мой день, хоть даже никогда ничего хорошего сказать не могу. Это день. Я прожил его. К завтрашнему дню он растает и станет частью расплывчатого пейзажа прошлого. Неразличимого. Несущественного. До тех пор, пока ты не ощутишь своё желание признаться в своей вечной любви ко мне?..._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
3 секунды назад_

_Собственно говоря, не ощущаю._

_Послушай, Кот Нуар._

_Кем бы ты ни был._

_Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, пусть так и не кажется на первый взгляд. Жизнь —рутина, в которой всё безопасно и знакомо? Никогда не рискуешь в угоду собственным амбициям? Так душно, не правда ли? Иногда я еле-еле могу дышать._

_Но странные и замечательные вещи всё еще происходят с лунатиками вроде нас._

_Я случайно написала тебе, и несмотря на то, что могла забить, рискнула, и мы стали друзьями._

_Теперь настало время и тебе рискнуть, Кот._

_Сладких снов._

***

Адриан перечитывал сообщение Ледибаг до тех пор, пока не выучил его наизусть. Риск. Если бы она знала о его настоящей личности, то не стала бы так легко бросаться словами. На что может пойти такая публичная фигура, как он, чтобы не попасть на следующий день в заголовки таблоидов? Более того, что он может такого сделать, о чём бы не узнал его отец?

Он мог бы попросить у неё номер телефона, но Адриан был на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что Леди бы его отшила.

Агрест сел рядом с Плаггом, снова задремавшим после того, как стало ясно, что хозяин из комнаты не уходит. Хорошей новостью было то, что Ледибаг считала их дружбу чем-то странным и замечательным. Рискнув, она вырвалась из оков рутины своей жизни. (Он не мог представить вместе Ледибаг и рутину, казалось, что у неё была захватывающая работа и выходные, полные скалолазания, скайдайвинга и пробежек по улочкам Парижа).

Она должна была знать, что чувство было взаимным. Что одна маленькая ошибка вдребезги разбила его прошлую жизнь, перевернув всё, что только можно: бесконечный парад работы и публичных мероприятий наполнился какой-то мистикой и возбуждённым волнением; телефон стал проверяться гораздо чаще, даже улыбки стали искренними. Адриан наконец почувствовал себя парнем, не ребенком на постерах отца, не любимой куклой Хлои, не усладой глаз публики.

Кто-то в мире _знал_ его. Не как Адриана Агреста-супермодель, но как Адриана Агреста-Кота Нуара: саркастичного, каламбурящего Казанову, который говорил всё, что хотел, без единого ощущения скованности и зажатости.

Было ли это возможно? Мог ли он в стиле Кота Нуара принять брошенный Ледибаг вызов? Ему сейчас так чертовски _было необходимо_ чудо.

Но надо было начинать с чего-то малого. Ничего слишком радикального. Точно не смена цвета волос, не объявление об уходе с подиума, не татуировка, не попытка найти в Хлое что-то хорошее. Что бы это ни было, оно должно быть непредсказуемым и ничем другим.

Чёрт, он был голоден. Яблочный штрудель из пекарни Дюпэн-Чэн этим утром был просто спасением. То, что имело восхитительный вкус и не разрешалось ему часто есть, следовало бы давно признать незаконным. 

На губах заиграла ухмылка.

Агрест знал, что будет делать завтра.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE:2015  
9 часов назад_

_Моя Леди,_

_Твоё желание для меня закон._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: дома Адриана и Маринетт отличаются от канона, потому что это АУ, вот и всё.  
> Примечание переводчика: Hissy fits – каламбур. Обозначает внезапные, неконтролируемые вспышки гнева. To hiss – шипеть. Отсюда и "вспышшшки гнева".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
3 минуты назад_

_Доброе утро,_ Жучок! _Такое чувство, что сегодня нас ждет еще один прекрасный летний день, не так ли? И всё-таки мне кажется, что он недостаточно для тебя хорош. Я высунулся в окно и закричал, вскинув голову: «Нет, так не пойдет! Моя Леди заслуживает большего!» И поэтому я сочинил для тебя стихотворение:_

_Во тьме ночной,  
При свете дня,  
Родная, пойми,  
Идеал твой – м **Я** у!_

***

— Так, погоди-ка. У меня уши заложило, или мне показалось, ты сказала, что наорала на Адриана Агреста, — Алья демонстративно поковыряла розовеньким пальчиком в ухе, ловя на себе пристальный взгляд Маринетт. 

— Ладненько. — Сезер придвинулась ближе. — Повторишь снова?

Наполнив легкие до отказа воздухом, Маринетт, пытаясь успокоиться, выдохнула полной грудью. Пекарня закрылась в шесть часов, время, когда большинство нормальных людей предпочитают перекусам здоровый ужин, и только за полчаса до закрытия Маринетт наконец смогла сесть, вытянув уставшие ноги.

— Это было унизительно, — сказала она. — Я всю ночь не могла уснуть, прокручивала в голове наихудшие варианты событий, типа, а что, если он не вернется? Что, если он хотел узнать моё имя только для того, чтобы объявить меня сумасшедшей и предостеречь людей от покупок в пекарне? Что, если мы потеряем наших посетителей и нам придется закрыться лишь потому, что я не могу и двух секунд продержаться рядом с Адрианом, не превращаясь при этом в полную идиотку?

Алья закатила глаза. За всё время их дружбы еще со школы она уже привыкла уже к излишнему драматизму подруги, который _особенно_ проявлялся, когда она влюблялась. 

— Даже если он так и поступит, я подключу все свои журналистские связи, чтобы выставить его хулиганом и восстановить твоё честное имя.

— Ты просто лучшая.

— Будто бы я этого не знала, — Сезер отпила немного кофе. — Хотя… Если пекарня и закроется, на пути к твоей мечте больше преград не будет.

Рутинная работа настолько поглотила её, что Маринетт делала всё уже практически на автопилоте. Когда же она не раскатывала тесто и не готовила фруктовую начинку, она шила. Рисовала. Извлекала невообразимые цвета из своих мечт и снов и воплощала их в самой разнообразной одежде. Рабочий стол был завален скетчбуками, образцами тканей, ошметками ластика и вырезками из журналов мод.

Девушка еще со старшей школы подрабатывала тем, что шила наряды для шарнирных кукол. Маринетт накопила достаточно, чтобы завести свою куклу — малышку, названную Тикки, — которую выставляла на витрину пекарни каждый раз, когда та обзаводилась обновкой. За исключением случайных подарков и цветастых фартуков булочной, единственным человеком, для которого не шила одежду Маринетт, была она сама.

— Мы обе знаем, что не пекарня меня удерживает, — она улыбнулась Алье.

В голове сразу всплыло воспоминание о прошедшей ночи, об имэйле, посланном Коту Нуару перед сном. Посоветовать _ему_ решиться рискнуть — о, большей лицемерки вы во всем Париже не найдете. Почти каждый день в её пекарню заглядывал сын её любимейшего дизайнера, и что же тогда её останавливало? Почему она не могла показать свои работы?

Ну, начнем с банальной неспособности и двух слов связать перед тем, как утонуть в его глазах.

— Мне тут птичка на хвосте принесла кое-что, — протянула Алья. — Слушок, что Габриэль Агрест, скорее всего, в конце года проведет конкурс дизайнеров. Очевидно, что еще ничего не утверждено, но… — Cезер в надежде сжала руку Маринетт, — Если конкурс будет, обещаешь подумать об участии?

— Если его сын не предъявит мне запретительный приказ [1], то — да, конечно.

— Боже мой! — простонала Алья, проверив телефон и отскочив от прилавка:

— Мне срочно нужно идти. Кто-то анонимно сообщил, что Джаггед Стоун сейчас в городе, и мне хочется проверить, смогу ли уломать его на беседу о его втором прощальном туре, — Сезер у самого выхода резко обернулась и пригрозила подруге указующим перстом, — Подумай об этом!

— Хорошо, — и Маринетт помахала ей на прощание. Как будто бы она никогда не думала о том, чтобы принять участие в этом конкурсе. Даже могла себе представить, как сядет за стол с бокалом вина в предвкушении мозгового штурма, который всё равно бы к полуночи плавно перетёк в комканье листов бумаги и одновременно в рыдания с опрокидыванием в себя оставшегося в бутылке алкоголя.

Мысли снова устремились к Коту Нуару в ожидании ухода последнего клиента. Раньше, пока в пекарне было относительное затишье, она ответила ему, сказав, что его стих заставил лорда Байрона в гробу перевернуться. Серьезно, этот парень… Всё чаще её посещали мысли, что она хотела бы вернуть то время, когда сообщения Кота не состояли из одного только высокопарного слога, ужаснейших каламбуров и драматичных признаний в любви. 

Переписка с ним началась с банальной ошибки. Маринетт хотела всего лишь отослать имэйл постоянному посетителю с адресом chatnoir1588, чтобы подтвердить, что с ней можно встретиться завтра. Дюпен-Чэн даже и не подозревала, что написала человеку с ником chatnoir1589.

Даже и говорить не нужно, что chatnoir1589 был обескуражен, но все же он вежливо ответил, что письмо пришло не по нужному адресу. Раздосадованная Маринетт напечатала краткое сухое извинение… и прежде чем нажать «Отослать», потонула в сомнениях. Надо сказать, что в тот день она явно была не в себе, особенно когда за плечами было взаимное-но-еще-не-полюбовное решение разорвать отношения несколькими месяцами ранее. И вместо того, чтобы планировать собственную свадьбу, Маринетт теперь пыталась, хоть и безуспешно, свыкнуться с тем, что она теперь одна. Чёрт возьми, она была достаточно женщиной, чтобы признать, что одной из причин, по которой она взяла на себя управление пекарней, была попытка отвлечься от терзавшей её боли отказа.

И вот, прямо сейчас, в её дверь стучала Возможность. Аноним. Целый новый человек, который не знал её и не мог одарить её жалостливым взглядом (бедняжка Маринетт, такая миленькая, и _всё же_ бросили!). Кто-то, у кого и мысли не может возникнуть, что она, двадцати-с-чем-то-летняя, пряталась дома, залечивая разбитое сердце. 

Что вообще можно было отписать этому незнакомцу? Пристальное изучение имэйла зацепило её взгляд на никнейме. _Кот Нуар._ Точно не настоящее имя, псевдоним, по которому нельзя было судить — у неё самой был ник «Ледибаг», детское прозвище, данное родителями ей, как символу их удачи. Задумавшись на мгновение, девушка добавила еще строчку под словами извинений: _«P.S. Что значит «Кот Нуар»?»_

Меньше чем через полчаса последовал ответ: _«А что означает «Ледибаг»?»_

 _«Я спросила тебя первой»_ , - написала Маринетт.

И через пять минут: _«Секретная личность ;’) »_

И как-то вот так у неё и появился друг. Друг, о котором никто не знал: ни её родители, ни Манон, ни даже Алья. Кот Нуар принадлежал только Маринетт, и, хотя он и превратился из загадочного незнакомца в вечно флиртующего балбеса, она была всегда рада увидеть его письма в папке «Входящие».

Звук дверного колокольчика развеял вмиг все грёзы.

На витрине уже практически не было ничего к этому часу. Родители уже давно прикинули, сколько десертов нужно заготовить на каждый день, а вот судьба остатков не была такой определённой. Маринетт любила после ужина приватизировать самое развалившееся пирожное, хлеб же на следующий день продавался за полцены, а пирожки и прочие сласти она жертвовала местному приюту для бездомных.

Девушка вышла из-за прилавка и прошла к выходу из пекарни. Парижане определенно наслаждались прекрасным летним вечером. Солнце, хоть и клонилось к горизонту, точно не зашло бы раньше половины девятого. Будь у неё желание, то она могла бы зайти в какой-нибудь ресторанчик поужинать, насладиться плодом чьих-то трудов в кои-то веки. Если уж она призвала Кота Нуара взять перерыв от рутины, то почему бы и ей не сделать то же самое? Нехватки ресторанов в Париже явно не ощущалось. Девушка перевернула табличку с надписью «Открыто», затем притворила дверь и улыбнулась самой себе. Вот и ладненько. Как только остатки заберут волонтёры из приюта, она уйдет.

Три шага от двери, и она услышала лёгкое постукивание по стеклу.

_Тук-тук-тук._

Маринетт обернулась. Человек в чёрной толстовке, в капюшоне и солнцезащитных очках, буравил её пристальным взглядом. По крайней мере, она догадывалась, что пристальным. Очки были зеркальными, так что всё, что она могла в них увидеть — это мозаику из самой себя. Она не стала открывать дверь из предосторожности, лишь повысила голос, чтобы её было слышно:

— Простите, сэр, мы закрыты.

Парень оглянулся по сторонам и прильнул к стеклу еще сильнее.

— Маринетт, — ответил он, — Это я. 

И приспустил с переносицы очки.

Зелёный. Прекрасный зелёный. Восхитительный зелёный, словно райский луг. Пульс Маринетт ракетой устремился ввысь.

Супермодель Адриан Агрест, явно нервничающий, стоял инкогнито перед её дверью.

— Можно мне войти?

Стремительный поток вопросов нахлынул на Маринетт, отправив в отключку весь её разум. Как бы то ни было, тело все ещё находилось на автопилоте, и даже открыло сначала дверь, прежде чем пропустило Адриана. Он сразу же ворвался в пекарню, наконец выдохнув, а Маринетт продолжила стоять на пороге, не придумав ничего лучше, как позволить отвиснуть челюсти и таращиться с глупым видом.

— Огромное тебе спасибо. — сказал Адриан, и бросил взгляд через плечо. — Я — ах!

Обернувшись, она увидела, как его телохранитель, Горилла, прогуливался по улице неподалёку от пекарни. Паника на лице парня тут же вывела Маринетт из состояния шока, заставив действовать.

— Кухня! — скомандовала она, указав совершенно ненужным жестом очевидное направление. Пока Адриан незаметно ускользал в «безопасное» место, девушка задёргивала шторы на всех окнах. Что вообще происходило сейчас? На этот вопрос у неё ответа не было. В голове бешеным ураганом крутились паника и смущение. Наконец Горилла остановился напротив входной двери. Дюпен-Чэн просияла дружелюбной улыбкой, указала на знак «Закрыто» и продолжила зашторивать стекла. Спустя несколько секунд она выглянула и увидела, как загромоздивший весь тротуар телохранитель удалялся от пекарни всё дальше.

— Он ушёл! — крикнула Маринетт. 

Адриан, высунувшись из-за двери, не шевелился до тех пор, пока последняя занавеска не была задёрнута. Затем он наконец покинул своё убежище, попутно снимая капюшон, кепку под ним, очки. Его светлые волосы были прекрасным образом растрёпаны, и от такого зрелища у Маринетт непременно бы подкосились колени, если бы она не была до сих пор в полном замешательстве. Что Адриан Агрест делал в её булочной во вторник, да еще и после закрытия — кроме того, что он прятался от своего охранника?

— Я очень признателен,— сказал парень. Его лицо залилось краской, и Маринетт наконец осознала, что ему должно было быть очень жарко в такой плотной толстовке в разгар лета. И затем их взгляды пересеклись: самые зелёные из всех зелёных встретились с её собственными глазами, и девушка потеряла всякую способность что-либо осознавать.

— Э-э-э, — Адриан неловким жестом потёр шею, — это, наверное, очень странно для тебя.

В ответ лишь ошеломлённый кивок.

— И очень странно для меня. Я обычно не… уф, не сбегаю из своего дома. Не то что бы я не вынужден был сбегать из своего собственного дома. То есть, что я и сделал? Но это звучит не совсем так. Я очень хочу вернуться. Я лишь, — Адриан вздохнул, — _очень_ хочу что-нибудь съесть.

И тут Маринетт уставилась на него.

Адриан провёл рукой по своим взъерошенным волосам:

— Погоди, звучит так, будто бы я с голода умираю.

— Ты хотел чего-то сладкого, — предложила девушка, и теперь настала очередь Агреста-младшего тупо пялиться на неё, пораженного, что она наконец произнесла целое предложение без единой запинки.

— Да, я хотел чего-то сладкого, — его взгляд метнулся к одному из столиков, — и раз уж я здесь, могу ли задержаться на несколько минут?

Маринетт уловила в его голосе след сильного, страстного желания, что заставило её сердце затрепетать. И, хотя её разум все ещё был в полном разладе из-за его присутствия — из-за осознания того, что он пришёл именно сюда, чтобы спрятаться от всего мира, что из всех мест он выбрал именно её пекарню — она собралась с мыслями и улыбнулась. 

— Присаживайся,— пригласила она перед тем, как скрыться за прилавком. Дрожащими руками взяла тарелку, прошла к витрине, чтобы посмотреть, осталось ли хоть что-нибудь. Один кусок малинового чизкейка, уже не годившийся на продажу, два слоёных пирожка, парочка лимонных макарон и большущее печенье с шоколадной крошкой. Маринетт выбрала чизкейк.

Адриан занял своё привычное место, и девушка поставила перед ним тарелку, чистую десертную ложечку и две салфетки. Потянувшись за бумажником, Адриан спросил:

— Сколько с меня?

Она помотала головой:

— За счёт заведения, — затем развернулась и бодро промаршировала до кухни на максимальной скорости.

Так.

_Так._

Это было довольно интересным открытием.

Сделав полный круг по кухне, Дюпен-Чэн, не удержавшись, остановилась у двери и подсмотрела за Адрианом, державшим в одной руке полную ложку чизкейка, а во второй телефон; и затем прислонилась спиной к стене. О Господи. Ладно. Она просто должна держать себя в руках, прекрасно это зная. Вести себя естественно. И что теперь? Да, нужно оставить его одного. Он пришёл ради спокойствия. Да, хорошо, просто отлично. Но разве это не было странно — представлять, что его здесь нет?

Она должна срочно кому-нибудь позвонить. Манон, может? Не-е-ет, она обязательно найдет способ сделать всё хуже. Алье? Нет. Репортёр. Плохая идея. Маме? Который час сейчас вообще в Китае? Она могла бы отправить имэйл Коту Нуару, но, уже немного зная его, понимала, что он горы свернёт, если нужно будет найти её и прогнать Адриана из пекарни.

Снаружи пару раз просигналил автомобильный гудок, и сердце Маринетт чуть из груди не выпрыгнуло. А, волонтёры приюта для бездомных. Ворвавшись в зал, она увидела почти сорвавшегося с места Агреста:

— О, нет! Ах — они не войдут сюда! — выпалила она, — всё хорошо.

Подхватив большую белоснежную коробку, девушка стала заполнять её оставшимися пирожными:

— Они из приюта для бездомных, которому мы безвозмездно отдаём нашу нераспроданную выпечку. Не жертвовать – как-то расточительно, согласен? Всем нужна еда, так почему бы не помочь голодным, если это в наших силах?

Маринетт знала, что начинает нести какой-то бред, но остановиться уже не могла:

— Не о чем беспокоиться. Просто садись, и — ух, расслабься!

Она даже не стала оценивать его реакцию, лишь отнесла коробку с пирожными на кухню и открыла заднюю дверь. Только после того, как выпечка была отдана, а волонтёры неловко помахали на прощание, девушка наконец смогла свободно вздохнуть. Никаких посетителей сегодня точно не ожидалось, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мэру Буржуа смеха ради не придёт в голову устроить в пекарне парад. Что, собственно, и оставляло её один на один с дилеммой — сейчас Адриан Агрест находился в соседнем зале, и у Маринетт не было ни единой мысли, что нужно со всем этим делать.

Если перед ней стояла цель «вести себя естественно», то нужно было сделать уборку, вымыть посуду. Подмести тротуар перед витриной и входной дверью, протереть стойку, выбросить остатки из кофемашины, восполнить запасы стаканчиков и крышек к ним. Наверное, стоит начать с этого.

Адриан уже прикончил половину чизкейка, когда рядом возникла Маринетт с мокрой тряпкой.

— Очень круто, что вы жертвуете бездомным, — сказал он.

Глаза девушки округлились — она даже не рассчитывала, что Агрест-младший будет с ней разговаривать:

— Мой отец настоял на этом,— ответила она, сконцентрировав всё своё внимание на протирании стойки, — обычно у нас больше выпечки остаётся, да и мы втроём не можем всё съесть, что уж говорить обо мне одной.

— Тяжело управлять булочной в одиночку?

Тут у Дюпен-Чэн было два варианта ответа: либо она приукрасит правду, либо скажет всё, как есть.

— Мне очень помогают мои работники, но у меня всё еще не остаётся достаточно времени на себя. Каждое утро я встаю в четыре часа утра, чтобы подготовить всё к открытию в семь, работаю до шести часов вечера, ужинаю, потом, быть может, немного смотрю телевизор перед тем, как рано лечь спать, чтобы повторить всё на следующий день… — Маринетт со страхом взглянула на собеседника, — надеюсь, что это не звучит так, как будто я жалуюсь! Всё не так плохо, на самом-то деле.

Но так или иначе, правда произвела на парня впечатление. Адриан вознаградил её откровение широко распахнутыми глазами:

— Вау. Я столько лет поднимаюсь в шесть утра, но раньше восьми соображать нормально вообще не могу.

Маринетт издала чересчур громкий смешок. _Адриан Агрест делится со мной чем-то личным._

— Ох, никогда бы не подумала. Ты обычно выглядишь таким оживляющим —оживлённым, когда приходишь. Я имела в виду «оживлённым».

Парень опустил взгляд на свой телефон:

— Наверное, у меня хорошо получается поддерживать такую видимость, — ответил Адриан в таком тоне, словно он не был этому рад, и отломил еще кусочек чизкейка. — Ты уверена, что я не должен платить? Это просто невероятно.

— Я… Я рада, что тебе понравилось, — Маринетт почувствовала, как щеки залила краска.

— Это всего лишь констатация факта. Я бы каждый день заглядывал сюда, если бы только мог.

Дюпен-Чэн незаметно ущипнула себя. Нет сомнений — она либо спала, либо, споткнувшись, приложилась головой об угол стойки и галлюцинировала до сих пор. Но когда щипок не пробудил её, Маринетт поняла, что она на пороге выбора: или странным и чудесным образом рискнуть, или же сдаться и позволить рутине снова захлестнуть её с головой.

— Ты можешь,— сказала она.

Адриан поднял голову.

— Если хочешь, конечно же, — девушка даже не знала, как в её теле еще находится место для смущения. — Если ужасно хочешь чего-то сладкого, или же просто минутки покоя. — Господи, он может видеть, _насколько_ она покраснела? — Ты всегда можешь прийти сюда.

К её удивлению, Адриан засуетился:

— А это не будет мешать…?

— Нет! Нет, никаких проблем.

— Я даже не собирался — это должно было быть всего один раз, и я не думаю, что у меня получится…

— О Господи, я даже не предполагала…

— Нет, ты права, всего лишь… — наконец они замолчали и уставились друг на друга. Адриан прочистил горло. — Это серьёзно?

— Да! — воскликнула Маринетт, и, испугавшись явно сквозившего в своём голосе желания, пошла на попятный. — Ты постоянный посетитель, и, если честно, то у нас появилось больше покупателей, когда ты начал приходить сюда, так что, думаю, это способ сказать… «спасибо»? 

Девушка замахала руками перед собой:

— Но я никому не расскажу о тебе! Об этом. Не будет смысла прятаться, если люди будут знать, что ты прячешься, не так ли? — её плечи поникли. — Молчу.

Адриан встал и отнёс тарелку с ложечкой к стойке:

— Я очень признателен, Маринетт, — его голос был настолько искренним и серьёзным, что девушка боялась, как бы не растаяла прямо на месте. — Правда. Не каждый день так… — оборвав себя на полуслове, он кивнул.— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста! — Дюпен-Чэн забрала тарелку. — Е-если ты вернёшься, то почему бы не постучаться в подъезд? Будет выглядеть не так подозрительно.

— Точно. Даже не представляю, почему сразу об этом не подумал сегодня, — кивнул Адриан.

Функционирование Маринетт было довольно ограничено в близком соседстве с ним, поэтому девушка пожала плечами и издала неясный звук. Парень, пройдя обратно к столику, забрал шляпу и очки, вновь маскируясь так же, как и до визита в пекарню. Но перед тем, как совсем скрыться в тени, он повернулся к Маринетт и отрывисто ей помахал:

— Увидимся завтра утром?

Завтра. В среду. Как обычно.

— Да, — ответила она, затем добавила тихое «Спокойной ночи», когда он выскользнул из двери прямо в толпу.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
2 часа назад_

_Обиделась? И это вся благодарность, что я получаю за все свои приложенные усилия? Я не жаворонок, Моя Леди. Мне дорогого стоило написать это стихотворение. Целых полчаса я спорил сам с собой насчёт последней строчки._

_Я изви-мяу-сь за свое непривычное поведение вчера. Ты, должно быть, была встревожена, раз прекратила меня динамить и даже совет дала. Причём очень дельный совет, если честно. Я следовал каждой его букве, и Вселенная вознаградила меня за послушание. Мне нравится думать, что это был твой подарок,_ Жучок. _Что твоя удача осенила меня и сделала мой день чуточку ярче._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
23 минуты назад_

_Я рада, что у тебя был хороший день, Кот._

_Вопрос:_

_Что ты делаешь, когда сильно подставляешь сам себя?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
1 минуту назад_

_Я взламываю винный стеллаж своего отца и тусуюсь с самой пыльной бутылкой, что могу найти. Зачем тебе это?  
_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
17 минут назад_

_Сверяюсь с записями._

_Часть с вином – готово._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
5 минут назад_

_О мой Бог. Ты пишешь мне, будучи пьяной? ЛЕДИБАГ ТЫ ПЬЯНА?_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
42 секунды назад_

_Ты можешь пить, не напиваясь, Кот._

_…_

_Ладн я чутк подшофе._

_Лишь немножк_

_Оч нравится_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
31 секунду назад_

_Ты в курсе, что я не могу видеть твои пальцы, да?_

_Brb [2], только взломаю стеллаж. Скажи, что ты пьешь, и я подниму свой бокал в твоём направлении. (Увы, я не знаю, где ты находишься, но я очень постараюсь.)_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
12 минут назад_

_Кот. Кооооооот._

_Куда ты ушел?_

_Кис-кис,_ котёнок…

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
50 секунд назад_

_Дорогие ледибаг и джентьмены, у нас вино! И север кажется хорошим вектором, чтобы отсалютовать. Итак, за что пьём?_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_За мой незакрывающийся рот.  
_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> [1] Запретительный судебный приказ (англ. Restraining order) — вид судебного приказа в англосаксонском праве, в особенности — в США, которым суд предписывает тому или иному лицу совершать определённые действия в отношении другого лица либо, напротив, воздерживаться от совершения таких действий. Лицо, нарушившее предписание приказа, может быть привлечено к гражданско-правовой или уголовной ответственности. Чаще всего используется как средство защиты жертв домашнего насилия, сексуального преследования, вторжения в личную жизнь.
> 
> [2] brb – «be right back» – «сейчас вернусь».


	3. Chapter 3

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
3 минуты назад_

_Доброе утро, Моя Леди!_

_Как только стало ясно, что поэзия — это не твоё, я решил попытать удачу в другом – в том, чтобы заставить тебя улыбнуться. Причём сделать это первым. Прикреплённый файл — фото Плагга. Я застал его врасплох в самый разгар его умывания, он даже высунутый язычок убрать не успел._

_Разве он не прекрасен?_

_(Для cправки: я и сам довольно очарователен.)_

_Прошлой ночью мне снился очередной унылый рабочий день. Но внезапно возникла ты, причём будучи божьей коровкой! Огромной божьей коровкой, размером с человека. Это было очень похоже на_ Превращение [1], _и даже так же устрашало._

***

Реальность была, к сожалению, не так далека от сна.

Плагг разбудил Адриана за час до будильника, вальяжно усевшись на его лице и практически задушив. После этого Адриан не мог заснуть, как ни пытался. Твёрдо решив не отклоняться от традиции, он написал Ледибаг ровно в 6:45, затем столкнулся с отцом — когда в последний раз это происходило не на работе? — который не преминул вознаградить его лекцией по поводу его побега днём ранее.

— И не думай, что я не заметил недостающей бутылки вина, Адриан. Контролируй себя. Твои внезапно обнаруживающиеся безвкусные... привычки — последнее, чего недоставало нашему имиджу, — холодный, спокойный голос Габриэля Агреста донёсся до парня, сумевшего-таки ускользнуть из комнаты.

Хлоя ожидала Адриана, когда он наконец появился, уставший и раздражённый, из дверей поместья. Они завтракали вместе по средам настолько долго, насколько Агрест-младший мог себя помнить. У него были смешанные чувства насчёт её компании — они вращались в одних социальных кругах, и Буржуа понимала его так, как многие не могли бы, но… Девушка была эгоистична и тщеславна, и даже возраст не исправил эти её недостатки. Она болтала без умолку всю дорогу до пекарни Дюпен-Чэн, рассказывая, как заполучила смартфон последней модели еще до начала его официальных продаж, настаивая на том, что они должны сделать не менее двадцати селфи вместе. Затем, как только они переступили порог булочной, всё её чувство юмора исчезло. Более того, весь её вид выражал, как она оскорблена даже намёком на его существование.

Здесь, в пекарне, Адриан обрёл свой островок надежды посреди менее выдающегося утра — Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн. Ему всегда казалось, что он не нравится ей, потому что девушка не хотела провести ни минуты в помещении рядом с ним. Но вчерашний день полностью изменил его мнение. То, как она помогла ему спрятаться, не зная даже, _зачем_ это было нужно, её скромность и щедрость, с которой она предложила приходить каждый раз, когда это будет ему необходимо... Всё это создало образ доброй девушки, которую легко взволновать. И в качестве доказательства этому, когда Адриан подошёл к стойке, Маринетт поприветствовала его немного нелепой улыбкой и чем-то, что отдалённо напоминало «Привет», хотя могло быть простым писком. Адриан улыбнулся ей в ответ. Он должен был лучше узнать её.

И, говоря о людях, что он хотел узнать получше…

Его мысли вернулись к Ледибаг по дороге в студию. Как много, и всё же как мало он знал о ней. Девушка была жаворонком, но поскольку в точном времени подъема Адриан уверен не был, он посылал свои утренние имэйлы за пятнадцать минут до того времени, когда обычно просыпаются все люди. Она была его ровесницей, занималась той работой, которая ей нравилась, но без страсти. Ледибаг однажды создала страничку на сайте знакомств, завела отношения с художником, который позже поймал удачу за хвост и бросил её. Она жила в Париже, и от ощущения возможности, что Адриан мог однажды увидеть её, мог пройти мимо, мог быть на расстоянии двадцати шагов от неё, не зная об этом, в его животе словно бы порхала стайка бабочек.

Ещё один важный момент: Агрест знал, что она буквально живёт дизайном. Леди однажды выслала ему концепт-арт одного наряда, и Адриану было очень трудно не раскрыть себя сразу же, чтобы дать ей работу в компании его отца. Парня тревожило не только незнание её личности, но и неспособность помочь осуществлению её мечты, когда у него были для этого все средства. 

Или он мог это сделать?

В голове начали бродить мысли. Конечно, он не был близок с отцом, но знал, как именно нужно с ним поговорить. А такой повод точно не будет казаться притянутым за уши. Габриэль уже раздумывал над идеей провести очередной конкурс среди дизайнеров, и почему бы сыну аккуратно и ненавязчиво не подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении?

К тому времени, как Адриан добрался до студии, план практически был уже готов. Чтобы приступить к его осуществлению, надо всего лишь вновь заслужить благосклонность отца. К несчастью, это также означало, что больше выпивать в виртуальной компании Ледибаг он не будет.

 _Ледибаг._

Адриан грустно вздохнул. Её сообщения были такими милыми, когда она была подшофе! Знала бы она, каких усилий ему стоило держать себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться на невыносимый и бесстыдный флирт прошлой ночью. В конце концов, она верила ему.

Спонсорами хорошего настроения Агреста-младшего выступили круассан и воспоминания о переписке с Леди, но, оказалось, что у Вселенной были свои планы. Комбо из раздражительного фотографа и испорченного реквизита растянуло фотосессию на несколько часов, и Адриан почти возжелал, чтобы появление гигантской божьей коровки на площадке отвлекло его хоть ненадолго.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
1 час назад_

_Возвращение Плагга! Как поживает старичок?_

_Мне тоже вчера привиделось подобное. Один из тех снов, знаешь, которые вызывают ужас — когда ты снова в школе и пишешь какой-то тест, к которому не готов._

_Почему нас преследуют сны о школе, когда мы уже взрослые?_

_Не было ли посещение школы и так достаточным наказанием?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
35 минут назад_

_Плагг, как обычно, лентяйничает, пока не начнёт виться за мной хвостом на кухне, упрашивая дать ему сыру. Вот можешь поверить? Даже на грани жизни и смерти всё равно будет хотеть его. Привожу отрывок из нашего последнего разговора:_

_— Нет, Плагг, я не дам тебе больше камамбера._

_— Мау._

_— Помнишь, ты заболел, и нам пришлось везти тебя к ветеринару?_

_— Мау._

_— Это было всё потому, что ты стал невосприимчив к лактозе, сожрав так много сыра._

_— Маааау, — он встаёт на задние лапы и кладёт передние на дверь холодильника._

_— Я сказал нет, Плагг._

_А потом он не разговаривал со мной весь оставшийся день ):_

_Что насчёт школы, я не знаю. Я был на домашнем обучении._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
2 минуты назад_

_Дай бедному старцу его сыр!_

_Домашнее обучение, хм?_

_Подумать только, а я уж было навесила на тебя ярлык школьного клоуна._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
19 минут назад_

_Не угадала! Это было совсем-совсем мимо. Видишь, проблема в том, что ты всё еще веришь, что я и в реальной жизни Кот Нуар. Но помни, что цель тайной личности — спрятаться._

_Есть столько всего, чего ты не знаешь обо мне, Моя Леди. Но я расскажу тебе, если спросишь ;)_

***

Адриан содрогнулся от ужаса. Господи, что он наделал? Сообщение отправлено, уже было поздно что-то делать. О нет, о нет, нет, нет.

Что теперь? День, что расплывался раздражающей кляксой, растаял тёплой парижской ночью. Проступившие на небе звёзды силились потягаться со светом озарённого фонарями города. Адриан встал из-за стола, сел на краешек кровати, встал, прошёл к дивану, поднял телефон и проверил его на наличие ответа. Ничего не обнаружив, он повторил весь цикл действий заново.

Наилучший сценарий: она просто сведёт всё к шутке и пожелает спокойной ночи.

Наихудший сценарий: она обязательно что-то спросит.

Адриан даже и не знал, чего он страшился больше. С одной стороны, он будет уязвлён до глубины души, если ей будет всё равно. С другой стороны, ему придётся выйти за рамки своего псевдонима и отважиться принять её отказ, адресованный Адриану Агресту вместо Кота Нуара.

Он обновил почту. Ничего нового. 

Может, она уже ушла спать. А может, он здорово этим её напугал.

И тут телефон прозвенел трелью колокольчиков.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Если бы у тебя был шанс начать всё сначала, ты пошёл бы в обычную школу?_

***

_  
**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
1 минуту назад_

_Даже бы не задумывался._

***

Маринетт пялилась на настенные часы уже пять минут. Мало того, что день тянулся чертовски медленно, так еще и погода в этот четверг была явно не в духе — небо, затянутое облаками, изредка выплёвывало на город порции дождя. Преимуществом этого было то, что всё больше людей искали в пекарне тепла и уюта; а за делом, как известно, время бежит быстрее.

Манон, работавшая сегодня в вечернюю смену, не смогла не заметить отвлечённость начальницы.

— Есть место, где тебе сейчас хотелось бы быть больше, чем здесь? — спросила Шамак.

— Эм? Нет! — Дюпен-Чэн издала нервный смешок, — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Девушка, отложив тряпку, скрестила руки на груди.

— Ну, во-первых, ты ужасно хочешь уйти отсюда, я не видела тебя такой воодушевлённой с тех пор, когда “Fantastic Fabrics” объявили сезонную распродажу всех тканей. Во-вторых, ты выходила освежиться десять минут назад, а это бессмысленно, учитывая, что ты еще час после закрытия будешь убираться в зале. И даже не пытайся мне врать, я чувствую аромат твоих духов.

Маринетт сузила глаза. Чёрт, она же знала, что душиться следовало после ухода Манон.

— Может, я просто хочу приятно пахнуть.

Шамак изогнула бровь в недоверии:

— Хм-м-м, — невозмутимо протянула она, — хочешь услышать мою теорию?

— Мне в любом случае придётся её услышать, не так ли?

— У тебя сегодня свидание.

Маринетт рассмеялась. Она всей душой надеялась, что для Манон это прозвучит убедительно, потому что для неё самой её смех выражал вселенское отчаяние.

— Да-а, у меня точно будет свидание с человеком, которого я сумела соблазнить, работая здесь шесть дней в неделю, — она тряхнула головой, — может, скажешь мне, как я его встретила?

— Алья свела вас, — попыталась угадать Шамак.

Маринетт глупо ухмыльнулась.

— Какой-то посетитель?..

И закатила глаза.

— Ты пошла-таки против своих принципов и снова создала страничку на сайте знакомств?

— _Точно_ нет.

На лице Манон читалось явное разочарование. Облокотившись о стойку, она тяжело вздохнула:

— И тут у меня остался последний вариант — наконец Адриан заметил, какая ты хорошенькая, и пригласил тебя на свидание, — Шамак не заметила, как всем телом напряглась Маринетт, — но как бы то ни было, если ты не занята, то не могла бы ты сделать осенний наряд для Жаклин? Фотографии кукол в моём блоге довольно популярны, поэтому я хочу, чтобы она выглядела на все сто, когда наступит новый сезон. И конечно же, я разрекламирую тебя просто везде, где только можно.

Маринетт привила Манон любовь к шарнирным куклам, когда та была ещё ребёнком. Пока Дюпен-Чэн оставалась полностью довольна своей Тикки, Шамак превратилась в полноценного коллекционера, создающего замысловатые истории о каждой из своих кукол.

— Почту за честь. Я люблю Жаклин, — если подумать, Маринетт не сшила ничего нового для Тикки за последние несколько месяцев. Определённо нужно было сделать несколько эскизов на осеннюю тематику для обеих кукол.

Как только на часах пробило шесть, Манон помогла упаковать остатки сдобы, закончила с работой на сегодня и ушла, оставив начальницу наедине со вспотевшими ладошками и своими волнующими ожиданиями.

Придёт ли Адриан?

Гарантий не было никаких. Он всего лишь сказал, что признателен ей за предложение. Никакого обещания и ни единого намёка на то, что он вернётся. По сути, не он ли говорил, что он планировал спрятаться только один раз? Маринетт простонала — какая же она идиотка, конечно же, он не придёт. Он был занят, он был знаменит, и каждый его шаг попадал под объективы папарацци. Если он внезапно начнёт пропадать из виду… то это будет очень подозрительно.

Девушка надула губки. В любом случае, она оставила ему эклер, так что если он и появится, то угощение уже было готово.

На улице прогудел автомобильный рожок, и Маринетт, захватив коробку с остатками, направилась к задней двери. К её удивлению, она узнала волонтёра из приюта для бездомных.

— Роуз?

Блондинка, стоящая на пороге, была бывшей одноклассницей Маринетт. Её огромные голубые глаза расширились еще больше, когда она увидела Дюпен-Чэн.

— Вау, Маринетт! Сколько лет, сколько зим! — воскликнула она, сияя лучезарной улыбкой, — Не могу в это поверить! Я вернулась в Париж всего лишь несколько дней назад, и, конечно же, дождь льёт именно в мою смену. 

Роуз закатила глаза так, будто только она и Париж знали какую-то шутку.

— Господи, как же всё-таки хорошо быть дома. Я с самого окончания университета за границей: строила дома на Гаити, участвовала в гуманитарной миссии в странах Южной Америки — испанский теперь для меня как родной, это ли не здорово? — и вот я тут, снова помогаю своему любимому приюту. И вот и ты здесь, всё так же в пекарне! Наконец решила продолжить дело родителей?

Маринетт лишь моргнула, остолбенев от такого количества информации. Ей тоже не верилось, что её мечтательная, романтичная одноклассница несла добро другим людям в других странах. Только сейчас она заметила, насколько Лавьян стройная и загорелая.

— Вау, Роуз, я… вау, — усмехнулась Маринетт и добавила, — да, я всё еще здесь. Родители были вынуждены уехать в Китай, чтобы позаботиться о родственнике. Пока что я руковожу пекарней заместо них.

— Ох, ладно. Так ты еще не бросила свою мечту о дизайнерстве? Ты всегда была очень талантлива, Маринетт, и, бьюсь об заклад, сейчас ты преуспела в этом еще больше! — Роуз забрала коробку с выпечкой, — Ох, что я вообще делаю? Абсолютно нет времени поболтать, опаздываю! Но я обязательно заскочу на следующей неделе сюда, так что встретимся. Что скажешь?

— Звучит… — Маринетт краем глаза уловила какое-то движение. Чья-то фигура, чьё лицо было скрыто под капюшоном, застыла у входа в парк, уставившись на машину, что стояла между ними.

_Адриан._

— Блестяще! — взвизгнула Маринетт, — Не могу дождаться! По старой дружбе угощение на мне. Но не думай, что в следующий раз тебе повезёт так же! — заключением этой нараспев выданной тирады стал неестественный смех.

Роуз, которая никогда не была особо подозрительным человеком, даже не заметила волнения Дюпен-Чэн:

— Жду с нетерпением.

С лица Маринетт не сходила улыбка, пока Роуз садилась в приютский фургончик. Адриан благоразумно спрятался за огромным контейнером для мусора, чтобы не быть замеченным. Девушка махала вслед Лавьян, пока её авто не скрылось за углом, сливаясь с потоком машин, и затем наконец расслабилась, опустив руку и стерев улыбку с лица.

 _Мы были близки к провалу,_ подумала она. _Слишком близко._

Но Адриан _был_ здесь. Держа руки в карманах толстовки, он направлялся к ней, принимая её предложение об убежище.

Ей всё же стоило спросить у Кота совета. У самоуверенного парня типа него их должно быть много. _Их_ , «ледоколов» для дурацких и нелепых ситуаций. «Как виртуозно избежать разговора с человеком, чтобы это не было похоже на игнорирование». Хотя нет, она лучше бы не спрашивала Нуара, а выпила с ним и посмеялась над его глупыми шутками. Уж в чём, а в жизненных выборах Маринетт была хороша.

— Чуть не попались, — отозвался Адриан эхом её недавних мыслей.

— Может, парк не был всё же хорошей идеей? — девушка закусила губу.

К её огромнейшему облегчению, он улыбнулся. Зелень его глаз сияла словно бы в контраст с унылым вечером.

— Но всё же проще, чем парадная дверь.

Дюпен-Чэн пропустила его внутрь, затворив дверь, тем самым пресекая поток назойливого уличного шума. Тишину пекарни нарушало лишь жужжание холодильников на кухне. Маринетт, сразу став немногословной, пеняла на себя за то, что не додумалась включить радио, по крайней мере. Оно стояло на маленьком столе, где девушка обычно занималась бумажной работой. Радио, будто бы издеваясь над ней, молчало.

— Я не была уверена, что ты придёшь.

Адриан снял капюшон толстовки. Он был без шапки, а потому ей представилась возможность лицезреть его очаровательные, по-ангельски светлые пряди, подчёркивавшие его беспокойный и хмурый вид.

— Извини. Я не очень ясно выразился тогда, да?

— Никаких проблем. Я, эм, на всякий случай припасла тебе десерт, — Маринетт провела Агреста сквозь кухню и вручила ему эклер на керамической тарелке, — Надеюсь, что тебе понравится. Ты каждый раз выбираешь что-то разное, и я не была уверена, что у тебя есть какое-то особое предпочтение.

Адриан забрал тарелку:

— Ты это заметила?

 _Я замечаю всё о тебе_ , подумала она и почувствовала трепет в животе. Маринетт опять хотела стать Хозяйкой положения - родителям всегда удавалось поддерживать в доме дух уверенности и силы, - но, как и в любой другой, самый неподходящий момент, она терялась. 

— Если бы не замечала, то я не преуспела бы в этой работе. Большинство постоянных посетителей заказывают одно и то же, но ты любишь держать нас в тонусе.

Да, это был хороший и довольно разумный ответ.

— Если честно, здесь так прекрасно, что я задался целью перепробовать тут всё по крайней мере хоть раз, — смутился Адриан.

Маринетт не смогла сдержать улыбку, что пышно расцвела на её лице; его слова пробудили в ней до ужаса приятное ощущение радостной гордости. Её родители были бы счастливы это услышать. Они создавали рецепты, а она была всего лишь еще одной парой рук, что воплощали их в жизнь. Вооружившись капелькой уверенности, Дюпен-Чэн открыла уж было рот, чтобы спросить о любимых пирожных Адриана, как вдруг произошло непредвиденное.

Её живот забурчал.

Более того, он _заревел_.

И в тишине пекарни это было, пожалуй, слышно на все сто процентов.

Румянец вмиг залил шею, подобрался к щекам и лизнул мочки ушей. Почему она не умерла тогда, в понедельник, когда она молила о быстрой смерти? Сколько еще унижения нужно испытать, пока её сердце не остановится само под напором её же собственной неловкости? 

Молния. Землетрясение. Метеорит. Машина с отказавшими тормозами, пробивающая на скорости стену кухни. Что угодно, плевать, но только бы сейчас.

И тогда Адриан разразился хохотом. Внезапным, абсолютно искренним, сотрясающим всё тело и заражающим других смехом. Маринетт неожиданно для себя захихикала, несмотря на желание умереть пару секунд назад.

— Что ж, как же хорошо, что я оставила эклер и для себя.

Адриан выпрямился и прочистил горло, сдерживая всё еще рвущийся наружу смех.

— Прости, это было грубо с моей стороны.

— Нет, не было.

На самом деле это было облегчением. Если ей никогда не посчастливится стать девушкой Адриана, то, по крайней мере, Маринетт всегда могла рассчитывать на место придворного шута в замке Агрестов.

— Ты должна ко мне присоединиться.

— Что? — озадаченно спросила девушка.

— За столик? — парень указал на своё любимое место, недалеко от входной двери.

— Ах — эм-м— но что насчёт твоей «минуты покоя»? Я бы не хотела тебя беспокоить…

— Знаешь, минута покоя не обязательно должна проходить в тишине.

Она колебалась. Она трусила.

Она кивнула.

Маринетт была абсолютно уверена в том, что соблазнение «работало» не так. Из фильмов, что она видела, из своего прошлого опыта она знала, что обольщение означало быть милой и умной, но точно никак не невнятной и смущающейся. Она пыталась соблазнить Адриана? Нет. Очаровать? А была ли разница? Может, он всего лишь чувствовал вину. Даже если его приглашение было преисполнено жалости, она не могла заставить себя отказаться, сославшись на подходящее обстоятельство, и убежать куда-нибудь далеко-далеко.

Маринетт достала припасённый для себя эклер — ему не повезло сегодня — со сплющенным боком, и вышла из кухни.

Адриан уже сидел за своим обычным столиком. На двоих. Если бы вечер не был таким мрачным, фасад бы окрасился всеми оттенками роз заката. Но темнота вынудила девушку включить свет над прилавком, оставляя зал в полутьме.

Она же сказала Манон, что _не_ пойдёт на свидание, так что, чёрт возьми, происходило сейчас? «Перекус с Адрианом Агрестом, совместно с Интимным Освещением»?

Маринетт проскользнула на место напротив парня, благодаря все те же высшие силы, что еще не убили её, за то, что она не свалилась со стула. Адриан держал в руках телефон, и мерцание экрана осветило его лицо, — и, боги — что же это было за выражение: полуприкрытые глаза и расслабленная, рассеянная улыбка, что заставила сердце девушки пропустить удар. Он заблокировал экран, и сияние исчезло, забирая с собой как то-самое-выражение-лица, так и волшебство момента.

— Так-с, — сказал он, убирая телефон в карман, — настал момент истины.

— Эм? — Что за момент истины?

Адриан взял эклер. Ох, этот момент. Дюпен-Чэн мысленно призвала себя прекратить сходить с ума и оставаться естественной. Если когда-либо и было нужно предстать перед Адрианом в состоянии здравого рассудка, то это время настало именно сейчас.

Откусив здоровый кусок, парень стал жевать его с видом напускного раздумья, будто бы он был критиком, что ищет малейшую причину прикрыть пекарню навсегда. Затем он ткнул в её сторону остатком десерта:

— Когда я наберу тридцать фунтов из-за этого, то буду винить тебя.

— Так наши эклеры прошли дегустацию? 

— Абсолютное нет. Худшие эклеры, что я когда-либо ел, — подмигнув ей, Адриан сделал еще один укус.

Маринетт, планировавшая отрезать маленький, совсем-как-у-леди кусочек, вместо этого разломила эклер напополам. _Он подмигнул ей._ Если это не будет записано причиной её смерти в протоколе вскрытия, то нужно, чтобы этот факт был запечатлён на её надгробии.

Господи, она должна взять себя в руки. Что бы сказали Алья с Манон, если бы увидели её неповторимый провал в нахождении тем для разговора? Девушка вытерла тестом капнувший на тарелку заварной крем, яростно пытаясь ухватить хоть что-нибудь из адского месива своих мыслей.

— У тебя были неприятности? В смысле, из-за того, что ты сбежал.

Она бы ударила себя сейчас, да побольнее. Почему у взрослого человека могут быть проблемы из-за того, что он ускользнул из собственного дома?

— На самом деле — да, — его голос звучал явно счастливо, — Секретарь моего отца успела мне прожужжать все уши всего за десять минут. Словно бы вернулся обратно в прекрасную юность.

Маринетт попыталась сопоставить этот факт с известным ей образом Адриана. Подросток-бунтарь? Да еще и с таким лицом? Она не могла себе его представить в кожаной куртке.

— А что насчёт тебя, Маринетт?

Разум тут же отключился, оставив в голове только пустоту.

— Эм?

Адриан пожал плечами:

— Я прихожу сюда уже целый год, и практически ничего о тебе не знаю.

Чтобы взять время на размышления, девушка заняла рот жеванием пирожного. Что вообще нужно было знать? Её звали Маринетт, она работала в пекарне. Когда она не работала в пекарне, она ходила за покупками в бакалею, вела бухгалтерию, делала и принимала заказы для работы.

— А что ты хочешь узнать?

— Что-то поразительное.

_Я влюблена в тебя по уши._

— Я большой фанат Джаггеда Стоуна.

Лицо Адриана мгновенно просветлело:

— Серьезно? Это действительно… было неожиданно. Не похоже, что ты металлистка.

— А ты не похож на мятежного ребёнка, — парировала она. Алья бы гордилась её ответом.

— Держу пари, ты не веришь, что это последний прощальный тур Джаггеда? — спросил Агрест перед тем, как отправить в рот последний кусок десерта.

— Умоляю, — фыркнула девушка, — Джаггед Стоун слишком себя любит, чтобы выйти на пенсию. Я люблю этого парня, но как только на сцену выходит кто-то, провозглашаемый СМИ новым «Королём Рока», Джаггед тут же выпускает новый сингл, только чтобы напомнить, что этот титул тот получит только через его труп.

Она закатила глаза.

— Было бы грустно, если бы он не был так хорош.

— Именно. Хлоя пытается спорить со мной, что Стоун стал пережитком прошлого, но кто не слушает его музыку? Таких людей нет.

— _Нет_ , — согласилась Маринетт, — моя подруга Алья пытается взять у него интервью прямо сейчас. Она репортёр в развлекательном журнале.

Адриан откинулся на стуле:

— А вот и еще один интересный факт о тебе. Ты дружишь с журналистом.

И тут Дюпен-Чэн внезапно озарило, что она вообще-то должна нервничать, когда говорит с Адрианом в такой манере, но сейчас она не могла вернуться обратно, в свою «раковину». Он заговорил с ней о Джаггеде Стоуне. Пути назад не было.

— Эй, я поделилась с тобой двумя моментами из своей жизни, а ты рассказал мне только об одном.

— Ты абсолютно права, — сказал Адриан, притворившись, что думает, — я кошатник, — и жестом пригласил её продолжить откровенничать.

— Я _не_ кошатница.

— Собачник?

— Хомячник.

Адриан разразился громким хохотом, и Маринетт засмеялась тоже.

— Даже не могу представить, что тебе можно держать грызунов в пекарне.

— Нет, к сожалению, — она подобрала больше крема с тарелки, чем вообще оставалось в эклере, — мы с отцом думали над идеей, чтобы завести крысу и назвать её Реми, но мама пресекла всё очень быстро. Эх, даже не разделяла нашего энтузиазма.

Маринетт прожевала кусочек, думая, как бы отнеслись её родители к тому, что Адриан приходит к ней после закрытия. Зная их, она предположила, что мама с папой пригласили бы его домой, накормили его ужином и настояли на женитьбе на их свободной и милой дочурке. 

Нет, ей лучше не стоит им о нём говорить.

— Звучит весело.

— Хм-м?

Адриан, кивнув, обратил всё внимание на дверь, но Маринетт уловила тонкий оттенок грусти в его словах.

— Идёт дождь.

— Тебе нужно возвращаться?

— Наверное, — ответил он, потянувшись за кошельком, — Ты _уверена_ , что я не должен платить?

Она утвердительно похлопала его по руке.

— Эклер кому-то предназначался, и, кстати говоря, я не могу взять с тебя за него денег по той причине, что он с самого утра простаивает на витрине.

— Ты скармливаешь мне объедки, — парень принял оскорблённый до глубины души вид, и девушка ухмыльнулась:

— Ну, по крайней мере, пока ты будешь появляться у моей двери, будто бродяга.

Его лицо прояснилось. В стекло ударили брызги дождя, сопровождаемые внезапным порывом ветра, заставив обратить на себя внимание. Маринетт встала, собрала тарелки и произнесла:

— Погоди секунду.

Оставив тарелки в раковине, она рысью метнулась по лестнице к входной двери. Рядом с ней стояли зонтики, из которых девушка выбрала отцовский чёрный лишь потому, что её розовый в горошек не совсем подходил к случаю, и затем спустилась вниз. Протянув зонт, она выпалила:

— Я знаю, что у тебя есть капюшон, но в такую погоду я что-то сомневаюсь, что даже с ним ты не промокнешь до нитки.

Адриан с явной неуверенностью взял его, но всё же благодарно улыбнулся Маринетт:

— Верну его во вторник, обещаю.

 _Он вернётся_ , подумала Маринетт. _О Господи, он вернётся._ Проводив его до двери, она проследила за тем, как он вошёл в шторм, защищенный зонтом. Перед тем, как исчезнуть из виду, Адриан повернулся помахать девушке на прощанье, и затем скрылся за углом.

Маринетт со вздохом опёрлась о дверную раму: её ноги дрожали, а сердце отбивало тысячу ударов в секунду.

— Что это было вообще? — прошептала она, трясущейся рукой проводя по волосам. Она только что болтала с Адрианом Агрестом так, словно общалась с ним постоянно? Это Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн шутила, рассказывала ему что-то? И _флиртовала_? И если это была не она, то что же завладело ей и вело себя так, желая развеяться во вторник?

 _Он вернётся_ , подумала она снова, чувствуя, как у неё в животе от сладости предвкушения всё переворачивается.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
1 час назад_

_Кот,_

_В прошлом я была чемпионом по йо-йо._

_Мои родители купили мне одно, когда я была совсем еще ребенком, и с тех пор я «подсела» — выучила все трюки из книг. Даже придумала несколько собственных._

_Когда я училась в седьмом классе, меня пригласили на Европейский Чемпионат по йо-йо, проходивший в Польше._

_И благодаря своей невероятной «везучести» я растянула запястье ровно за два дня до соревнований._

_Это было вторым величайшим разочарованием в моей жизни.  
_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
34 минуты назад_

 _Это ужасно,_ Жучок. _А еще это самая милая вещь, что я когда-либо слышал. Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты открыла мне частичку своей жизни. Не обижайся, пожалуйста, когда я спрошу тебя:_

_Ты больна? Может, умираешь?_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
17 минут назад_

_Нет._

_Просто как-то нечестно, что только ты поделился чем-то личным, так что я всего лишь сравняла счёт._

_Но давай не будем делать из этого привычки._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
6 минут назад_

_Почему нет?_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
2 минуты назад_

 _Спокойной ночи,_ Котёнок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Отсылка к рассказу «Превращение» Ф. Кафки.


	4. Chapter 4

Воскресный бранч* раньше был традицией дома Агрестов, прочно отпечатавшейся в детских воспоминаниях Адриана. Ему было всего шесть лет, а _восхитительной красоты_ бабочка, выбранная мамой, уже не давала вздохнуть. Вот Адриану уже девять — мальчика забавлял скрип ботинок друг о друга ровно до тех пор, пока отец, жестко огрызнувшись, не заставил его прекратить. С воскресным бранчем Адриан смирился, как и с раздражающим дресс-кодом — как бы ни был забит график его родителей в остальные шесть дней, именно в воскресенье они всегда семьей собирались вместе.

Затем его мать умерла, и эта традиция, как и доброта его отца, стали лишь еще одним достоянием прошлого.

И когда отец появился буквально из ниоткуда, чтобы позвать сына на обязательный воскресный бранч, Адриан убедился в том, что закрепил у отца за собой репутацию алкоголика. В конце концов, только проблема злоупотребления спиртным могла заставить Габриэля Агреста спуститься с трона своей модной империи.

Ну или татуировка, но её Адриан планировал оставить на экстренный случай.

Телефон залился трелью колокольчиков в то время, как Агрест-младший покрывал лицо и шею пеной для бритья, чтобы избавиться от бороды, которую упорно пыталось растить его тело. Воскресенье было тем днём, когда Ледибаг должна была выспаться, хоть она и не воспринимала это, как должное. Парень разблокировал экран костяшкой пальца.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
15 секунд назад_

_О мой Бог_

_Чувствую себя совершенно разбитой._

_Как я умудрилась проспать полдня?_

_Кот, почему ты позволил мне проспать двенадцать часов?_

***

Улыбнувшись, Адриан взял бритву. Она уж должна была лучше знать, а не задавать подобные вопросы. Теперь же у него не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как послать ей в ответ шутку о завтраке в постель.

Каким бы было его утро, если бы у него были отношения с Ледибаг? В голове сразу же возникла смутная картинка: он, растянувшийся на полу в маленькой квартирке, дремлющий в лучах солнца… эскизы нарядов, трепещущие от легкого ветерка, что проникает в открытое окно… стучащие о кафель кухни коготки Плагга… _Ты собираешься так всё утро валяться_ , Котёнок? …и он приоткрывает глаз, чтобы улыбнуться… силуэту, что очерчен неясным ореолом слепящего солнечного света.

Адриан уставился на собственное отражение в зеркале. Хоть его лицо и не выражало тех эмоций, которыми сочилось его светящееся на экране телефона сообщение, в своих фантазиях он был куда более счастлив, чем сейчас. Это было довольно печально.

Как только, добрившись, он достиг той отметки презентабельности внешнего вида, что одобрил бы даже его отец, Адриан направился к гардеробу, чтобы выбрать что-то подходящее к бранчу. Он не забыл о своей миссии. Некогда было обозначать свою позицию надетой «гавайской» рубашкой вместе с сандалиями (кое-что еще он так же припас для особо срочных ситуаций). Вместо них он надел бледно-голубую сорочку, белые слаксы и тёмно-синий блейзер, благодаря Всевышнего за то, что Плагг был слишком сонным, чтобы тереться о ноги своего хозяина.

На пути из комнаты парень захватил солнцезащитные очки и бумажник; в его сегодняшние планы после бранча входила встреча с Нино в «Гранд Париже». Угрюмость четверга и пятницы сменилась на раздражающие своей жизнерадостностью выходные: солнце прорывалось в каждое открытое окно поместья, заставляя Адриана щуриться от такого количества света. Нужно было быть аккуратным, чтобы не предстать перед отцом в таком виде — парню не хватало только отправиться в реабилитационную клинику ко всему прочему.

Адриан сделал глубокий вдох перед тем, как войти в столовую. Габриэль Агрест восседал во главе стола — месте, где он сидел всегда. По другую сторону от него стоял пустой стул. Отец поднял на сына свой пронзительный взгляд, и Адриан, памятуя о своей миссии, улыбнулся в ответ. _Ну, настало время поцеловать одну серьезную задницу._

— Доброе утро, Отец.

— Уже почти полдень, — ответил Габриэль, что было так же близко к дружелюбному приветствию, какое Адриан мог только получить.

Он прошёл к месту по правую руку своего отца, и, чтобы отодвинуть ему стул, рядом сразу материализовалась официантка.

— Нет, необя.. Ах, спасибо, — Агрест-младший сел, желая, чтобы отец не внушал такого страха своим подчинённым; когда же рядом Габриэля не было, он садился сам, без посторонней помощи. В течение нескольких следующих секунд перед ним выставили полдюжины тарелок, на которых чего только не было: начиная от фруктов и круассанов и заканчивая питьевой водой для омовения пальцев. Парень старался не выглядеть раздражённым, отрывая от грозди виноградину и кладя её себе в рот.

Агрест-старший вытер руки тканевой салфеткой.

— Наверное, — произнёс он, катая на языке слово так, будто у него был забавный вкус, — на днях я был несколько бестактным.

Адриан чуть не подавился виноградом:

— Что?

— Если есть что-то, что тревожит тебя — говори, а не проявляй повышенного энтузиазма в отношении винного стеллажа. Это нужно обсудить. Между нами двумя, — последнее предложение выглядело запоздавшей мыслью.

Парень тут же выпрямился.

— Отец, я не алкоголик.

Габриэль выгнул идеальную выхоленную бровь:

— Неужели? — последовала пауза. — Тогда где ты пропадал на этой неделе?

Чёрт. Что он должен был сказать, чтобы это не выглядело прикрытием для похода в местный паб?

— Просто прогуливался неподалёку. Отличная разминка. Свежий воздух. Помогает развеяться, — и это не было ложью. Он _действительно_ гулял, дышал свежим воздухом и «проветривал» голову, но действительно ли его отцу нужно было узнать о вкуснейшей выпечке и милой девушке, готовящей её?

— Во всяком случае, — вставил он, обозначая тем самым закрытие темы, — как продвигается работа? Ты уже решил, будет ли проводиться конкурс дизайнеров в этом году?

Голос звучал ровно и максимально незаинтересованно. Если отец и заподозрит, что запланированное соревнование может принести ему удовольствие, то, без всякого сомнения, оно не состоится.

Габриэль включил «режим бизнесмена»:

— Я долго об этом думал. Те, кто победили на прошлых двух конкурсах и стали стажёрами, меня разочаровали, и это меньшее, чем можно их охарактеризовать. Упрямцы, нежелающие учиться. Я виню себя в том, что отдал право выбора в чужие руки.

Адриан взял круассан, всё еще сохраняя нейтральность.

— Осень — довольно напряжённый сезон.

— Именно. Опять напряженный в этом году, — Агрест-старший отпил немного кофе, — нет, пожалуй, я вообще поставлю крест на этом конкурсе, чем возьму еще одного некомпетентного выскочку в компанию.

За каменным выражением своего лица парень прятал крик отчаяния:

— Давай не будем опрометчивы. Соревнование всегда было тебе — _нам_ — хорошей рекламой.

— Я знаю, Адриан, но у меня просто нет на это времени.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Всё шло не так, как предполагалось. Прожевав еще кусочек круассана, Агрест-младший прокрутил в голове всё, что он знал о своём отце, прежде чем тщательно взвесить свои следующие слова:

— Как скажешь, — для пущего эффекта парень в довесок пожал плечами.

Габриэль, до этого намазывавший на хлеб джем, остановился:

— И что это должно было значить?

— Ничего, — ответил Адриан, — кроме того, что ты столько рвения и энтузиазма вложил в эту задумку, а теперь отступаешь из-за того, что _слишком занят_? — Парень тряхнул головой, — Журналисты тебя живьём съедят.

— Ты полагаешь, что в моих же интересах сделать упор на этот конкурс.

— Да.

Он смутил сына взглядом. Адриан продолжил есть, будто бы он ничего выдающегося не сказал. Спустя мгновение, отец продолжил размазывать джем по хлебу.

— Приятно видеть, что ты не потерял полностью здравый рассудок. Я подумаю над этим еще раз.

Парень со всей серьёзностью кивнул:

— Это для нашей же пользы.

Итак, он сохранял хладнокровие на протяжении всего бранча, играя роль хорошего сына и прося разрешения уйти на встречу с Нино в уместной форме. Лишь выйдя за пределы поместья, он надел солнцезащитные очки, прошел через главные ворота, и лишь в зоне недосягаемости видеокамер победно вскинул кулак в воздух.

Хоть это и не была абсолютная победа, но он сделал это.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
19 минут назад_

_Доброе утро, Спящая Красавица! Я раздумывал над идеей писать тебе до тех пор, пока звуки оповещений не заставят тебя встать с кровати. Увы, меня поглотили собственные мысли о твоём лице, а точнее, каким прекрасным оно может быть, когда ты спишь. Если бы я был рядом, я бы убрал прядь волос с твоего лба перед тем, как отправиться готовить нам завтрак. А потом ты была бы вынуждена встать, чтобы убрать тлеющие на кухне остатки моих добрых намерений._

_Я не повар,_ Жучок, _но для тебя я бы сделал всё, что угодно._

***

Двадцатью минутами позже, когда Адриан добрался до своего зарезервированного столика в «Гранд Париже», Нино, окинув друга взглядом, присвистнул:

— Чувак, ты же не ходил по улице в таком виде?

Агрест снял очки и озадаченно осмотрел одежду:

— Что-то не так?

— Ага. Сколько женщин ты отправил в больницу по дороге сюда?

— Нино, перестань.

— Я серьёзно. Если бы ты расстегнул хоть еще одну пуговицу, то спровоцировал бы беспорядки на улицах. Найди, как выключить режим «модели» перед тем, как ты убьешь кого-то, — ухмыльнулся Ляиф и стукнулся кулаками с товарищем. Адриан положил телефон на столик, чтобы не сидеть в нём, затем занял место напротив. 

— Как прошёл воскресный бранч? Твой папка еще не начал свою интервенцию в твою жизнь?

— Он пытался. Это было бы трогательно, если бы он делал это потому, что действительно заботится, — парень снял блейзер, и миленькая молоденькая официантка чуть голову не сломила, когда бежала, чтобы забрать его. Адриан и Нино проводили её, бегущую к гардеробу, взглядом.

— Меня буквально вводит в тупик тот факт, что ты не кувыркаешься с кем-то каждую ночь, — Нино покачал головой, — сколько уже лет прошло с твоего последнего свидания?

Телефон Адриана прозвенел, заставляя взгляд сразу же метнуться к аппарату. Новый имэйл от Ледибаг. Он предусмотрительно заслонил от Нино экран рукой и убрал телефон от других посторонних глаз.

— Обычного свидания или же постоянных отношений? — спросил он. Формально говоря, у него была интрижка с одной моделью пару лет назад, но она закончилась из-за того, что парень устал благоухать её сигаретами. Ну а что насчёт последнего…

— Адриан! — облако знакомого парфюма поглотило его перед тем, как липкие блестящие губы легко клюнули его в щеку, — ты не говорил, что придёшь сегодня.

— Привет, Хло.

Хлоя легонько, с нежностью сдавила ему шею и метнула в Нино ровный взгляд:

— Нино.

— Хлоя, — кивнул Ляиф.

Адриан убрал кольцо рук Буржуа со своей шеи:

— Куда-то собираешься? — спросил он. Девушка, безусловно, была одета для какого-то случая — жёлтый полосатый сарафан, сандалии и брэндовый клатч от Габриэля.

— Шопинг-терапия с Сабриной. Я заработала мигрень, сидя в этом отеле, пропахшем кожей и потом этого чудака Джаггеда Стоуна. Кстати, как долго живут аллигаторы?

— Клык — крокодил, — подметил Адриан.

— Никакой разницы, — Хлоя закатила глаза и слабо помахала перед собой рукой, — он стоит вон там и даёт интервью. Клянусь, моя голова _пульсирует_ только из-за одного факта, что я нахожусь в одной комнате рядом с ним.

— Уверена, что ты не с похмелья? — предположил Ляиф.

— Тебя никто не спрашивал, — ответила Хлоя, вытащив из кармана рубашки Адриана солнцезащитные очки и затем надев их, — напиши мне попозже, Адрианчик, — выпорхнула из ресторана, заставляя обернуться на себя нескольких богатых мужчин постарше.

Агрест достал салфетку, чтобы вытереть её блеск для губ с щеки:

— Ладно, я встречался только с Хлоей лишь потому, что она была моей лучшей подругой, и каждый говорит, что ты должен жениться на своём лучшем друге.

— Этот _каждый_ не встречал еще Хлою Буржуа, — скептично заметил Нино, открывая ресторанное меню, — может, я, вечно одинокий диджей Бабблер, и ханжа, но, между нами говоря, именно у тебя самые лучшие шансы найти хорошенькую девушку, чтобы остепениться.

— Неправда, — запротестовал Агрест.

Нино поднял голову, выгнул бровь, и уж было открыл рот, но его взгляд остановился за плечом Адриана, лицо расслабилось, подобранные слова тут же были забыты, а челюсть так и осталась висеть в полпути к завершению фразы. Адриан знал это выражение. Это было фирменным выражением Ляифа «красотка-на-одиннадцать-часов». Ссутулившись, парень подался вперёд.

— Как она выглядит?

Нино продолжил пялиться:

— Шатенка, довольно коренастая, и у неё очень интригующая родинка.

Агрест обернулся:

— Где?

— Чувак! — друг возмущенно шлепнул его меню.

— О-о-о, Хлоя была права, там Джаггед Стоун! — Адриан оглянулся на товарища с широкой ухмылкой на лице, — я никогда еще не видел его так близко.

— Да, это очень круто, потрясающе, а теперь повернись обратно перед тем, как она _заметит нас_.

— Как думаешь, его разозлит, если я попрошу у него автограф?

— Адриан, Богом клянусь.

Через несколько столиков от них та самая женщина поднялась и пожала руки как Джаггеду, так и его сиреневоволосому менеджеру. На ней были очки, полуофициальная одежда; сумка из коричневой кожи висела через плечо. К превеликому удивлению Адриана, он вспомнил её. Парень нахмурился, увидев, как она кладёт в сумку маленький диктофон. Где же он видел её раньше?

Женщина повернулась к ним, и их взгляды встретились.

Нино издал такой звук, будто ему отдавили ногу и спрятался за меню. Адриан вытащил баррикаду из рук друга и со звонким шлепком положил её на стол, как только незнакомка подошла к ним.

— Эй, ты ведь Адриан Агрест, верно?

Парень улыбнулся самой дружелюбной улыбкой:

— Да, это я. Где я вас уже видел? — он очень надеялся, что, Нино ради, она не воспримет это как подкат.

— Я часто бываю в пекарне Тома и Сабины, — ответила женщина и протянула руку, — Алья Сезер, репортёр в развлекательном журнале «Zag Weekly».

Его глаза распахнулись в удивлении — конечно же, она была подругой Маринетт. Он запомнил, как видел их разговаривающими за прилавком во время его «официальных» визитов. Дальше его знания не заходили, и поэтому он пожал ей руку, играя невинность.

— Да, точно, пекарня. Приятно познакомиться, — жестом указав на Нино, который был необычно одеревенелым — с прямой спиной и выражением абсолютно чистой паники, застывшим в его глазах, — это мой друг Нино, больше известный как диджей Бабблер. Он сочиняет музыку для наших модных показов.

Алья протянула ладонь Ляифу:

— Привет.

Адриан от души пнул друга под столом, и засуетившийся Нино тут же обменялся рукопожатиями с Альей, рявкнув:

— Да, меня зовут Нино!

Сезер в ответ на такую реплику сморщилась, но она была достаточно вежлива, чтобы не указать на явную странность поведения парня. Она повернулась обратно к Адриану:

— Итак, не для записи, кое-кто из нас отчаянно жаждет знать: будет ли Габриэль Агрест проводить конкурс дизайнеров в этом году? Мы слышали только обрывки слухов, но ничего конкретного.

Агрест тут же оживился, услышав вопрос. Он видел ясно, словно день, простирающийся перед ним чёткий выстроенный план, что приведёт его прямиком к выполнению желания своего сердца.

— Да, мой отец, _несомненно_ , будет проводить такое состязание в этом году, и вы можете пустить это в печать. Просто процитируйте меня. Даже попозирую для фотографии, если будут нужны доказательства.

— Больно не будет, — засмеялась Алья, доставая камеру из сумки, — но, может, уберём из кадра этот стол?

— Хорошая идея, — Адриан подмигнул другу, встал и отодвинул стул буквально на несколько дюймов, затем снова сел, непринуждённо положив руку на его спинку и закинув нога на ногу в самой обычной модельной позе, что он вообще может придумать.

— Идеально, — резюмировала Сезер после снимка, — и соревнование… Оно окончательно утверждено?

— Даже не сомневайтесь, — подчеркнул Адриан, возвращая стул на место, — только мы еще не определились с датой.

— Отлично.

Девушка вытащила маленькую серебристую коробочку, из которой достала визитку.

— На следующей неделе у нас выходит интервью с Джаггедом Стоуном, поэтому я выложу это на наш веб-сайт в ближайшее время. Ты бы не мог позвонить мне, когда детали будут окончательно утверждены? Я бы очень хотела взять официальный комментарий.

Взяв карточку, Адриан напоследок бросил девушке отрепетированную модельную улыбку:

— Да, конечно.

Девушка поблагодарила их и попрощалась, повторив, что ей было очень приятно познакомиться с ними, и затем направилась к выходу. Как только она скрылась, Адриан протянул визитку Нино.

— Ну вот, взял для тебя её номер телефона.

— Да, после того, как ты пофлиртовал и заставил её думать, что ты _один такой_ заинтересованный, болван, — проворчал Ляиф, но взял визитку и провёл пальцем по номеру, — кстати, твой папа правда решил проводить этот конкурс?

— Не-а, — радостно сообщил Адриан.

Нино ошеломлённо уставился на него. Агрест-младший взял меню и стал просматривать его, выражая полную беззаботность.

— Чувак, — сказал Нино, — чувак, чёрт возьми. Он же тебя убьёт.

— «Омлет с грибами» — звучит аппетитно.

— Было здорово тусить с тобой, парень. Ты был классным другом.

— Или, может, взять салат…

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
1 час назад_

_Это было очень мило с твоей стороны._

_Но держись-ка подальше от моей кухни._

_Неделя и так выдалась напряженной._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
3 минуты назад_

_Да такой, что ты напилась во вторник._

_Кстати говоря, это не связано, случайно, с тем парнем, кто не я?_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
2 минуты назад_

_Я не была пьяной._

_Я была трезвой на восемьдесят процентов._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
5 минут назад_

_Давайте сверимся с заархивированными сообщениями вечера вторника:  
«Омг Кот заткниииись я сейчас описаюсь. Если я описаю штаны из-за твоих глпуых шуток я бльше никогда не бду разгавривать с тобой.»_

_Сорок процентов трезвости, в лучшем случае._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
1 минуту назад_

_Ты прав._

_Я должна была быть как минимум настолько пьяна, чтобы смеяться надо всем, что ты говоришь._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
2 минуты назад_

_Мяуч! Это было больно, Моя Леди. Ты нанесла смертельную рану моему хрупкому кошачьему сердцу. Хорошо, что у меня еще остались пять жизней, иначе бы ты уже отправила одного комика на тот свет._

_Забей. У меня не осталось больше жизней. Я ходячий мертвец, заклеймённый собственной судьбой… Когда моя душа отправится навстречу следующей жизни, будешь ли ты с нежностью вспоминать обо мне? (Не спрашивай.)_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Так же нежно, как многие помнят своих умерших питомцев. Может, всплакну даже._

_Эй, тут в семь показывают один из моих самых любимых фильмов на бесплатном киноканале._

_Ты должен посмотреть его вместе со мной и осудить мой ужасный вкус._

***

_**Кот Нуар  
** RE: 2015  
2 минуты назад_

_Это свидание ;D_

***

— Свидание? — вскричала Маринетт перед тем, как йо-йо ударило её по лицу, — Ау-у-у! 

Девушка, бросив йо-йо и телефон на кушетку, начала тереть нос, чувствуя, как подступившие слёзы режут глаза. Хоть и одиннадцать лет прошло, а больно всё так же. Почему ей захотелось снова расчехлить починенную штуковину?

— Уйми свои грязные мыслишки, котёнок, — проворчала Маринетт, тем не менее не сумев сдержать улыбки.

Прозвенел дверной колокольчик. Усилием воли девушка заставила себя подняться с кушетки, смахнула хлебные крошки с пижамных штанов. Если бы она не ждала Алью, а кого-то другого, то сразу бы запаниковала и пыталась привести себя в приемлемый вид; но её подруга не имела за собой привычки судить её за это. Ну, по крайней мере, не в единственный свой выходной.

Мисс Сезер ворвалась в дом даже раньше, чем дверь была открыта наполовину:

— Ты не поверишь, что я утром… Что случилось с твоим носом?

— Йо-йо случилось.

— Воу, — глаза подруги расширились от изумления, — если ты начнёшь вытворять эти двуручные трюки снова, то мне нужно приходить к тебе почаще.

Маринетт прошла обратно к кушетке, на которой устроила «Форт имени ленивого воскресенья» с кучей подушек, скетчбуком и цветными карандашами, а также плюшевым пледом для пущего комфорта.

— Особо не надейся, — сказала девушка, указав затем на свой нос, — синяк есть?

Подруга съёжилась:

— Немного консилера, и будешь как новенькая.

— Замечательно, — Дюпен-Чэн рухнула в своё «подушечное» гнездо и расчистила место для Альи, следя за тем, чтобы на кушетке не осталось крошек, — ты вроде что-то говорила про невероятное утро?

— Бинго! — девушка скинула свои туфли и села, — да, взяла интервью у Стоуна, и это было круто. Он довольно эксцентричен, но не дурак, ты знала это? И Клык удивительно приятным оказался. Кстати, ему _очень понравилась_ та булочка, что ты передала ему. Цитируя Джаггеда, — Алья изобразила свой самый лучший британский акцент, — _это чертовски потрясно!_

— Правда? — Маринетт задохнулась от неожиданности.

— Даже не стал ждать окончания интервью, чтобы доесть. Продолжал отвечать на мои вопросы с набитым ртом.

Девушка в порыве радости схватила подушку и завизжала, дрыгая ногами в воздухе:

— Джаггеду Стоуну нравится наша выпечка!

— _И еще_ я дала ему твой адрес. Кому нужно сказать спасибо, когда он заглянет в твою пекарню?

— Королеве Алье, самому классному журналисту всея Парижа, — ухмыльнулась Маринетт, — ты просто лучшая.

Алья подняла палец:

— Нужно еще кое-что рассказать. Я уже закончила интервью и собралась уходить, как заметила в другом конце зала… Кого, как думаешь? — Алья сделала драматичную паузу, — Адриана Агреста.

— С-серьезно? — ухмылка тут же сошла с лица Дюпен-Чэн.

— А-а-а-а-га. А еще он запомнил меня по пекарне, — Сезер ткнула подругу локтём, — и если он запомнил меня, даже толком со мной не разговаривая, то тебя-то он _точно_ знает, как думаешь? 

Не дожидаясь реакции Маринетт, она продолжила:

— К тому же он был вместе со своим, эм, интересным другом, поэтому я не упустила шанса спросить его, будет ли проводиться в этом году конкурс дизайнеров, на что он ответил, что _несомненно будет_. Адриан даже сказал «пустить это в печать». Ты знаешь, что это означает?

— В этом году соревнование будет проводиться? — неуверенно начала Маринетт, как Алья обняла её за плечи:

— Ты _должна_ принять участие. Никаких отмазок и отговорок. Мы ведь о твоей мечте говорим.

Сезер убрала руки, затем взяла скетчбук с карандашами и впихнула их подруге.

— Если мне нужно будет уволиться, чтобы заниматься пекарней, пока ты будешь брать себя в руки, то, поверь мне, я это сделаю.

Маринетт уставилась на страницу, заполненную набросками нарядов для Тикки. Она немного увлеклась и нарисовала полную осеннюю линейку, которая, при кое-каких дополнениях, вполне могла подходить для людей, а не кукол.

— Алья, я не знаю. 

Одно дело — заниматься дизайном для удовольствия, а совсем другое — пытаться сделать в этой сфере карьеру, выставить свои работы на суд своего идола моды, надеясь, что достойна этого. И, к тому же, у неё был не самый лучший послужной список…

Решимость на лице Альи перетекла в чуткость и понимание. Она всегда имела какую-то сверхъестественную способность читать мысли Маринетт.

— Послушай, — сказала она, — это всего лишь нервы. Ты не неудачница. Может, суеверная, но не неудачница. 

— Тогда почему всякий раз, когда я чего-то хочу… Каждый раз, когда я _действительно_ пытаюсь из всех сил, _действительно_ стараюсь, меня обязательно подставляют? — Маринетт положила скетчбук обратно на кушетку, смаргивая подступившие слёзы. Родители прозвали её Божьей Коровкой потому, что она приносила им удачу, но когда эта удача была нужна ей самой, куда она девалась? Она хотела посмеяться над жестокостью судьбы. Единственным местом, где она могла действительно быть Божьей Коровкой — Ледибаг — был Интернет. Там реальность не могла достать её своей неудачей.

— Маринетт… — Алья притянула девушку в объятия и погладила её по спине, — Ты не можешь позволить страху разочарования мешать тебе жить.

— Я знаю, — пробормотала Дюпен-Чэн, уткнувшись Алье в грудь. Но даже если она и сказала так, то подумала о пятнадцатилетней Маринетт, сжавшейся на кровати и баюкавшей запястье, закованное в шину. Малышка изливала горечь рыданий в подушку и думала, что _она могла бы быть чемпионкой._

И двадцатичетырехлетняя Маринетт, которая стояла посреди залитой солнцем студии с улыбкой на лице, говоря, что всё понимает, хоть ей ничегошеньки не было понятно.

— Не хочу ничего обещать, но…

— Ты подумаешь об этом? — с надеждой спросила Алья.

Дюпен-Чэн кивнула и отстранилась от неё. Ей нужно было сменить тему перед тем, как её ленивое воскресенье не станет вечеринкой вселенской жалости.

— Итак, — сказала она совсем-не-невинным тоном, — как Адриан?

— Если ты этим подразумеваешь то, насколько он был горяч, то твоя лучшая подруга тебя подстраховала, — Сезер потянулась за своей сумкой и достала камеру, — ты такая счастливица, что он сам предложил попозировать для фото, иначе бы ты была должна мне чуть ли не по гроб жизни за наитупейший предлог для того, чтобы его сфоткать.

Маринетт взяла камеру.

И в течение следующих пяти минут хихикала такими высокими октавами, о наличии которых у себя даже не подозревала.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
2 минуты назад_

_Ты, когда смотрел на кого-нибудь, чувствовал хоть раз непреодолимое желание раскаяться во всех своих грехах?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
9 минут назад_

_Когда мы встретимся, то я отвечу тебе._

_Кстати говоря, фильм — отстой. Он полностью изменил моё мнение о тебе. Боюсь, теперь я не уверен в том, смогу ли вообще на тебе жениться. На самом деле, я думаю, что нам нужно прекратить нашу дружбу с этой минуты, потому что я не могу даже вынести того унизительного факта, что меня заставят снова смотреть этот ужасный фильм. Это — паразит блистательной истории кинематографа и оскорбление всему человечеству._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
1 минуту назад_

_Ты любишь меня :-)_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Всё кончено. Прощай, Ледибаг._

_(Люблю.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.пер.: *Бранч — в США и Европе приём пищи, объединяющий завтрак и ланч. Он подаётся между 11 часами утра и 16 часами дня. Бранч составляют не только горячие, но лёгкие блюда, часто в меню бранча входит вино. Бранч проходит в раскрепощённой атмосфере, под девизом «Отдохни, ты не на работе».


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_…_

_Кот._

_Ты что,_ действительно _со мной не разговариваешь, да?_

***

Адриан осторожно высунул голову из комнаты, окинув взглядом половину коридора слева. Практически скрытая за охапкой постельного белья горничная направлялась прямиком в прачечную. Парень проверил коридор справа - пусто, на лестнице не было никого. Мысленно кивнув сам себе, он снова скрылся за дверью.

Секундой спустя Адриан преодолел коридор одним ловким сальто, затем прижался спиной к стене и бочком, аккуратненько, спустился по лестнице, убедившись, что ничей случайный взгляд из фойе не мог его засечь. 

Он проспал. Именно сегодня, когда он должен был во что бы то ни стало свалить из поместья как можно раньше, он проворонил свой будильник. Если бы не сообщение от Ледибаг, то лишь Натали пришла бы будить его. Или еще что хуже.

Новость о будущем соревновании Габриэля Агреста буквально взорвала Интернет прошлой ночью. Один лишь взгляд на новостную ленту твиттера дал Адриану понять, что был взбудоражен абсолютно весь мир моды. Отсюда следовала и причина, почему Адриан передвигался по особняку, словно заправский шпион, молившийся, чтобы в доме не было никакой важной шишки. Теперь, преодолев первый пролёт, он был на лестничной площадке напротив входной двери как на ладони — спрятаться было абсолютно негде. 

Выпрямившись, Агрест-младший на цыпочках спустился вниз, отчаянно подавляя желание пуститься по ступенькам бегом. Выход был уже рядом, очень, очень рядом.

Натали появилась из-за двери столовой, и, заметив его, остолбенела:

— Адриан!

Парень одним рывком обернулся к ней.

— Доброе утро, Натали, прости, я проспал, и, вау, наверное я ужасно тороплюсь, даже не было времени причесаться, как видишь, так что поговорим с тобой позже, пока! — протараторив всё на одном дыхании, Адриан нетерпеливым рывком распахнул дверь и пулей вылетел из дома.

— Вернись! — с порога доносились вопли Санкёр, — твой отец хочет поговорить с тобой!

Парень влетел на заднее сиденье машины и судорожно задёргал ремень безопасности:

— Газуй, газуй, газуй!

Горилла, уже привыкший к драматичным «посадкам» Адриана, спокойно выехал за пределы усадьбы Агрестов и слился с уличным движением.

Только лишь после того, как Адриан перевёл дух, он заметил, что надел два совершенно разных носка.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
30 минут назад_

_Моя Леди, я приношу глубочайшие извинения. Падаю ниц и простираюсь пред твоими ногами._

_Прошлой ночью… у меня были дела._

_Можешь назвать меня плохим котом, если хочешь. Ты должна была совершенно точно понять по моим бурным проявлениям любви, что моё сердце (а также разум и душа) принадлежат только тебе. Но, как видишь, меня добивались годами, и, должен признать, что её шарму и очарованию было трудно сопротивляться. Я человек,_ жучок. _Слабый человек с сильными потребностями. Это было лишь вопросом времени, когда…_

_Ох, чёрт. Я проспал. Прости._

***

Маринетт была крайне удивлена, когда опоздавший Адриан пришёл в крайне неряшливом виде: его волосы были взъерошены, а носки абсолютно не сочетались друг с другом. Подавив зевок, он встретился с ней взглядом и тут же «проснулся» — Маринетт еще никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то оживал буквально на глазах: плечи расправились, губы растянулись в улыбке, которую парень не смог больше сдерживать, а глаза засверкали, будто драгоценные камни.

Краем глаза Маринетт заметила, как взгляд Манон бегает от Адриана к ней и обратно. Это не было плодом её воображения — Адриан действительно пристально вглядывался в неё так, будто бы она скрасила целую неделю его жизни одним лишь своим существованием. Пока девушка сомневалась, стоит ли ей падать в обморок сейчас, или же немного подождать, парень прошёл к прилавку, озаряя её улыбкой, сбережённой только для неё. 

— Доброе утро, — слегка задыхаясь, произнёс он. Маринетт какой-то частью сознания отметила про себя, что его тон несколько не соответствовал их статусу «простых знакомых», и уронила челюсть на пол.

Манон, верно подметив, что босс «вышла из строя», решила вмешаться.

— Доброе утро, мсье Агрест. Что мы можем предложить вам сегодня?

От неожиданности Адриан вздрогнул, и, тут же взяв себя в руки, пробежался взглядом по витрине напротив Маринетт. Из-за своего явного стремления увидеть её, «цель» визита совершенно была позабыта.

— Еще слишком рано для кусочка шоколадного торта, да?

— У шоколадного торта нет такого понятия, как «слишком рано», — парировала Манон, впихнув в руки Маринетт тарелку и вернувшись к кассе, — кроме того, чем свежее — тем лучше, согласитесь ведь?

Ему пришлось подождать, пока Шамак стала пробивать чек, чтобы вновь поймать взгляд Маринетт и заодно всмотреться в её душу (как показалось самой девушке).

Он беззвучно что-то прошептал, и Дюпен-Чэн, моргнув, так же переспросила одними губами:

_— Что?_

В ответ на это Адриан лишь неопределённо мотнул головой в сторону своего обычного столика и переключил своё внимание на Манон. Он хотел поговорить с ней, прямо сейчас? Ну что ж, кроме него посетителей больше не было, да и никаких крупных заказов на девушке не висело. Но всё-таки её беседа с парнем, что одним своим присутствием отнимал у неё дар речи, могла насторожить помощницу. Ладно, это могло бы ей внушить гораздо большие подозрения. Маринетт уже заметила по тому, как Шамак разговаривала с Агрестом, что она всё-таки заметила какие-то перемены в их отношениях.

И вот Манон улучила удачный момент, когда Адриан отвлёкся, и задала начальнице вопрос в лоб:

— Неужели есть какая-то особенная причина, по которой знаменитая модель приходит в нашу пекарню с до ужаса сексуальной укладкой, и, более того, смотрит на тебя так же, как и на твоё печенье?

— Не знаю, но не будет ли проще спросить у него? — однако, отмазка подействовала. Манон хохотнула:

— Именно! Вот ты как раз и подойдёшь к нему, и начнёшь разговор.

Смахнув муку с фартука, Маринетт задрала подбородок и щёлкнула Манон по носу:

— Смотри и учись, — облачившись в фальшивую самоуверенность, будто в супергеройский костюм, Дюпен-Чэн бодро промаршировала в зал, спиной чувствуя прожигающий взгляд помощницы, как только направилась к столику Адриана. Господи, она шла к столику Адриана. При свете дня. При свидетелях. И ей нужно было вести себя так, будто бы она с ним и парой слов не перекинулась. Она уже почти вильнула вправо, чтобы поговорить с мсье Рамье — он всегда заходил за круассаном и пакетиком хлебных крошек для парижских голубей. Но, как только она приблизилась вплотную, Адриан оторвался от телефона и ослепил её своей улыбкой. Пожалуй, для позорного побега уже этого было достаточно.

— Как торт?

— Вкуснятина, но я всё-таки был прав, для такого количества шоколада еще слишком рано. Мой желудок, думаю, не одобрит.

— Но не вкусовые рецепторы?

— О да, — Агрест-младший жестом указал на свободный стул рядом, — не присоединишься ко мне?

Так, всё идёт хорошо. Маринетт замахала руками:

— Не могу. То есть, мне нужно еще много чего сделать. Посуда. Посуду надо помыть. И приготовить тесто на завтра. Но спасибо за предложение.

— Мне нужно спросить у тебя кое-что, — он понизил голос, и девушка, будто бы услышав шутку, хихикнула. Выцепив Манон краем взгляда, она увидела, как та откровенно пялилась на них.

— Что именно?

Верно поняв намёк Дюпен-Чэн, Адриан засмеялся:

— Твоя подруга Алья. Она свободна?

Маринетт замерла. Всё вокруг померкло: свет, звуки, запахи — всё стремительно исчезало в чёрной дыре, открывшейся в её животе. Чудо, что она смогла ответить Агресту, выдавив из себя тихое «Да».

— Отлично, — резюмировал Адриан, резонируя таким искренним счастьем, что моментально переворачивало у девушки всё внутренности вверх тормашками. Достав телефон, парень окинул взглядом экран и с досадой бросил:

— Опаздываю, — затем одним укусом прикончил оставшийся торт и встал, пока Маринетт пыталась собрать себя воедино, — поговорим завтра, — заверил он её шёпотом, затем поблагодарил за прекрасный десерт и пообещал, что придёт, как обычно, в среду. Девушка проследила взглядом, как он сел в машину и отправился навстречу своим делам. 

На автопилоте она забрала его тарелку и прошла за прилавок. Увидев выражение её лица, подозрительность Манон сразу же перешла в тревогу, и Шамак рывком утащила Маринетт на кухню.

— Что случилось?

— Он спросил меня, свободна ли Алья, — ответила она упавшим тоном, пялясь на тарелку отсутствующим взглядом.

Но, подумала она, наверное, это ничего не значило. Может, спонтанный вывод, подкреплённый тем ужасным кульбитом внутри, и тот червячок сомнения, шепчущий _«ты знала, что это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой»_ , были всего лишь её фантазией. Тщательно удерживаемый оптимизм испарился вместе с Манон, пробормотавшей «Вот дерьмо».

— Всё в порядке, — сказала она, опуская грязную тарелку в мыльную воду, — Не беспокойся об этом.

Манон закусила нижнюю губу — очевидно же, что не в порядке.

— Маринетт…

— Ты бы не могла задвинуть свободные стулья в зале? Я приду через минуту, — Маринетт сгребла в раковину охапку тарелок и принялась усердно смывать с них следы сиропа, сахара и крошек. Через некоторое время она услышала, как Манон всё же ушла, и, убедившись в этом беглым взглядом, ссутулила плечи.

_Ты знала, что это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой._

И именно поэтому она не станет плакать.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
10 минут назад_

_Ох, Кот. Ты не должен мне врать._

_Если она делает тебя счастливым, то я вас благословляю._

_PS: знаешь средство получше льда от опухших глаз?_

***

— Присядь, Адриан.

Если бы кто-то спросил Адриана, как бы закончилась его жизнь, то он бы сразу ответил «от рук своего отца». Он пытался не упиваться трагичностью этого сценария.

Он всегда чувствовал себя пятилеткой, когда был в офисе Габриэля. Когда его мама была жива, и жизнь вообще была лучше, он даже играл здесь (очень тихо), пока отец работал. В особо редких случаях он поднимал взгляд от пола и видел, как папа наблюдает за ним, как разглаживается маска напряженности на его лице, и в уголках губ играет искренняя улыбка.

Которой сегодня и не было. Только строгий, цепкий взгляд отца, чей сын умышленно пошёл против его воли.

На столе Габриэля был планшет, браузер которого сиял открытым сайтом «Zag Weekly». Как только Агрест-младший опустился в кресло, мужчина постучал указательным пальцем по экрану:

— Ты бы не мог объяснить, почему эта Алья Сезер объявляет, что ты сказал ей об окончательно утверждённом мною дизайнерском соревновании?

О, он помнил эту интонацию. Этот тон подчинённые отца нежно окрестили «тоном-вот-чёрт», типа _вот чёрт, я, кажется, сейчас останусь без работы._ Адриан, впрочем, не мог потерять несуществующей работы, но у него всё-таки оставалась жизнь. Учитывая, что он уже предсказал собственную судьбу, сегодня станет тем днём, когда пророчество сбудется. Парень выпрямился, решив действовать, как настоящий мужчина.

— Я думал, что мы уже решили это вчера, — соврал он.

— Я сказал, что я приму это во внимание. Подобные решения требуют времени. _Конкурс дизайнеров_ требует времени, — с нажимом ответил Габриэль, открывая на планшете вместо браузера пестрящий событиями календарь. Своё рабочее расписание.

— Похоже, чтобы у меня было свободное время?

— Нет, сэр, — кивнул Адриан. Перед тем, как заговорить снова, Агрест-старший позволил волне стыда захлестнуть сына.

— Тогда ладно. Видя, что ты уж очень хочешь пожертвовать временем других людей, я подумал, что это было бы неплохой возможностью преподать тебе урок.

С этими словами дверь в кабинет распахнулась. Вошла Натали, сопровождаемая женщиной в костюме, которой, судя по ужасу на её лице, еще предстояло научиться фирменной мрачной гримасе работников корпорации «Агрест». 

— Мы не будем срывать конкурс, — продолжил Габриэль, как только вошедшие остановились за креслом Адриана, — какую бы цель ты ни преследовал, я бы не хотел тебя разочаровать. 

Впрочем, судя по его ровному тону, отцу на это было плевать.

— Но если я не могу выкроить время на организацию, то я вручаю тебе бразды правления.

Адриан от удивления разинул рот:

— Мне?

— А кому еще? Ты знаком с моими методами ведения дел. Твоё расписание по сравнению с моим свободно, да и к тому же, разве не настало время принять тебе участие в семейном бизнесе? Так что да, думаю, что ты справишься.

Габриэль махнул изящной кистью:

— Натали и Колетт будут тебе ассистировать. Колетт уже работала над прошлым конкурсом, так что знает, что нужно сделать. Она уже утвердила пресс-конференцию через два дня для официального объявления. Ты будешь говорить от моего имени.

— Пресс-конференция через _два дня_? — находясь в прострации, Адриан мог только переспрашивать только что услышанное.

Габриэль выгнул платиновую бровь:

— Тебе этого недостаточно? 

Агрест-младший стёр следы своего удивления — он не доставит своему отцу удовольствия наслаждаться его неловким положением.

— Два дня — замечательно, — ответил он, и обернулся к Колетт, — вы бы не могли связаться с мисс Сезер и пригласить её на конференцию? Я пообещал ей, что сообщу, как только появится новая информация.

Глаза девушки расширились — она будто бы меньше ожидала, что её «возьмут в оборот», чем будут говорить с ней любезным тоном.

— Будет сделано, мсье Агрест.

В ответ на просиявшую улыбку Адриана Габриэль отпустил ухмылку.

— Я верю, что у тебя всё будет под контролем, — в его тоне так и слышался вызов, — ты свободен.

Лишь когда парень покинул офис, он вытащил телефон. Короткое сообщение Ледибаг взволновало его, но, перед тем как ответить ей, ему нужно было сделать еще кое-какие дела. Адриан набрал номер Нино.

_— Чувак, я надеюсь, что ты не звонишь мне из загробной жизни, потому что призраки пугают меня до усрачки._

— Именно из неё. Получается, что дают один последний телефонный звонок, как в тюрьме, и вот я теперь звоню тебе сообщить, где мой отец закопал мой обезображенный труп.

В трубке звенела тишина.

_— С-серьезно?_

— Нет же! — Адриан, сморщившись, сжал переносицу, — Нино, слушай, освобождай своё расписание на день среды. Ты идёшь на пресс-конференцию.

Маска его благоговейного трепета сломалась под напором воодушевления:

— И приведи себя в порядок, потому что та журналистка тоже там будет.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
1 час назад_

_Мои глаза обманывают меня? Имэйл от моей Леди посреди рабочего дня? Чем я обязан подобному удовольствию? Ответ на твой вопрос: остывшие после заварки чайные пакетики, ломтики огурца или клубники и ватные шарики, смоченные тёплой солёной водой. Последнее проверено моей лучшей подругой. Она со своим отвратительным характером постоянно доводит себя до слёз._

_С тобой всё в порядке?_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_О Боже, прости._

_На пороге дома появился друг с домашней едой и остался у меня на пару часиков._

_Я обожаю домашнюю еду._

_Я одержима фастфудом._

_Я без ума от еды._

_Я дура.*_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
2 минуты назад_

_Ничего подобного._

_Позволь мне сказать, кто тут настоящий дурак — твой верный слуга. Ты, наверное, уже это знала, да? Так вот, у моей лучшей подруги (той, что с плохим характером), у неё есть небольшие проблемы со спиртным. В скором времени всё-таки нужно будет вмешаться. Когда она выбирается в город и напивается, угадай, кто в конце концов вытаскивает её из клуба? Правильно, Кот Нуар, её рыцарь в сияющих доспехах на быстром наборе._

_Я даже не думаю о том, чтобы сказать ей «нет». Мы друзья с раннего детства. Просто не могу оставить её там, понимаешь?_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
33 секунды назад_

_Это та самая девушка, с которой у тебя были дела прошлой ночью?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Я ПРОСПАЛ. НЕТ НИКАКОЙ ДРУГОЙ ЖЕНЩИНЫ. МНЕ ВАЖНО, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ЭТО ПОНЯЛА._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Верно ;)_

_Нет никакой другой женщины ;)_

_Я всё понимаю ;)_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Ледибаг, я сейчас закричу._

***

_  
**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Спасибо, что развеселил, котёнок. Сейчас мне действительно это было нужно._

_Спокойной ночи._

***

Следующим днём, ровно в полдень, Алья ураганом ворвалась в пекарню. Не привыкшая к визитам подруги в полдень вторника Маринетт морально подготовила себя к плохим новостям. Если лучшая подруга срывается к ней с другого конца города для разговора назавтра после того, как Адриан спросил, свободна ли она… Это могло означать только одно.

Алья согнулась, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, затем выпрямилась, продолжая тяжело дышать:

— Пресс-конференция!

— Чего? — моргнула девушка.

— Мне позвонила… секретарь Адриана… и пригласила меня на… пресс-конференцию! — девушка облокотилась о прилавок, — Господи, мне нужна вода.

Маринетт наполнила ледяной водой стакан и протянула подруге. Наблюдая, как она осушает его жадными глотками, Дюпен-Чэн отчаянно сопротивлялась порыву задать ей ворох более личных вопросов. Если бы Адриан пригласил её на свидание, то она точно бы не стала это скрывать. Разразилась бы речью в защиту Маринетт, да так, что каждый посетитель пекарни ушёл бы не только с полным желудком, но и с кучей новостей и сплетен.

— Она назначена на завтрашний день, — отдав пустой стакан, Сезер ухмыльнулась, — полагаю, это означает, что конкурс официально официален.

— Наверное, — согласилась Маринетт. Она знала, что должна была выразить больший энтузиазм, но это было довольно сложно, когда в голове заело Адриановское неудержимое выражение счастья от свободного статуса Альи. Не то что бы она сердилась — она никогда бы не злилась на парня, которому бы нравилась её лучшая подруга. Никто так не заслуживал любви и счастья, как её лучшая подруга-трудоголик. Просто… рана была еще слишком свежа. У Маринетт не было сил радоваться, лишь притворяться.

К счастью, Алья слишком торопилась, чтобы заподозрить, что болезненное поведение подруги не имело ничего общего с конкурсом.

— Не переживай. Какой бы ты не представила дизайн из той сотни эскизов, что ты упрятала наверху, он будет идеален.

— У меня наверху не спрятано никакой сотни дизайнов, — Дюпен-Чэн понизила голос до шёпота, — их, скорее всего, семьдесят. Но _если_ я и приму участие, то только с чем-то новеньким.

— Меньшего от тебя и не ожидала, — Алья сверилась с часами на телефоне, и, подавшись вперед, запечатлела по поцелую на щеках подруги, — я приду завтра вечером и расскажу тебе всё, что только могу. Ох! Нам определённо понадобится желато**. Будет очень горячо.

И всё-таки у Маринетт было предчувствие, что конференция будет последним, о чём Сезер будет говорить.

Так и не взяв себя в руки, девушка проверила почту, как только ушла Алья. Обычно она не доставала телефон до конца работы. Вчерашний же день был временным исключением из правил; больше, чем просто предлогом запереться в ванной до тех пор, пока она не выплачет все тщательно сдерживаемые слёзы. Сегодня у неё такого предлога не было.

Она хотела поговорить с Котом. Лишь он был единственным способом сбежать от повседневности.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
4 часа назад_

_Я не могу из-за тебя заснуть._

_Целых два часа мучался и ворочался, думая, были ли серьезными твои слова. Ты должна знать, что я никогда бы не изменил тебе. Клянусь честью Кота.  
_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
51 минуту назад_

_Если бы мы действительно встречались, то меня бы это успокоило._

_Тебе не должны давать сна более серьёзные вещи,_ котёнок.

_Видеоигры, например._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
37 минут назад_

_И она снова разговаривает со мной в течение рабочего дня! Чем я заслужил подобную честь? Я так тронут — увидеть строки моей Леди до полуночи, и так далее, и так далее… Я могу опустить драматичность момента и поинтересоваться, является ли это началом новой эпохи наших отношений?_

_Я бы поприставал к тебе подольше, но в последнее время дела идут в гору, работа требует моего полного и безраздельного внимания. Если бы я только мог ничего не делать, лишь сидеть и болтать с тобой… Было бы гораздо более интересно. :(  
_

***

Маринетт заметила подъём в собственных делах уже к концу дня. Она приняла три заказа — один на выходные, а другой уже более объёмный, чтобы нанять дополнительных рабочих. Нужно было всё тщательно распланировать.

Как только на часах пробило шесть вечера, девушка отпустила свою помощницу, достала одно слоёное пирожное для Адриана, упаковав остальные в коробку для приюта для бездомных, и стала ждать волонтёров на кухне. Хотела ли она вообще увидеть Адриана? Глупое сердце бессовестно дрогнуло. Предатель. Конечно же, она хотела. К её разочарованию, его чувства к Алье никак не повлияли на её желание встретиться с ним, более того, оно было как никогда сильным и неумолимым. Пока она ждала, в её животе, проснувшись, запорхала стайка бабочек. Простонав, девушка открыла на телефоне почту.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
1 час назад_

_Я тоже люблю говорить с тобой, котик._

_Так вот._

_Габриэль Агрест проводит в этом году конкурс дизайнеров._

_Мой лучшая подруга вбила себе в голову, что я, скорее всего выиграю, если приму участие, но…_

_Я не знаю._

_Одно дело — создавать эскизы для себя, совсем другое — обнажить душу перед кумиром и облажаться._

_Я не уверена, что моё сердце это выдержит._

***

Сжимая в руке зонтик Маринетт, Адриан Агрест мчался сквозь сумрак парижских улочек. «Незаметность — моё второе имя», — раздражённо подумал парень, надеясь, что случайные прохожие узнают в нём лишь какого-то идиота, несущегося сквозь поток людей в час пик, словно сумасшедший. Да, какого-то придурка, никак не сына знаменитого дизайнера.

Встреча с бухгалтером, казалось, длилась целую вечность. Три раза за прошедший час он порывался встать и вежливо выкинуть всех за шкирку из конференц-зала, но его все же что-то останавливало. Действительно, как бы он объяснялся перед отцом, что поставил обещание какой-то девушке выше, чем решение рабочих вопросов?

Наконец он добрался до двери, на секунду заколебавшись, стоит ли постучать (Маринетт была всё еще внизу в пекарне) или же воспользоваться звонком (а это было уже довольно официально). Парень всё же решил постучать, а звонок оставить на крайний случай.

Он провёл в тишине несколько секунд, успев восстановить дыхание и проклясть зашкаливающую влажность на улице.

И дверь распахнулась.

Маринетт, явно удивлённая донельзя, вытаращилась на гостя. Девушка собрала свои волосы в небрежный пучок, оставив некоторые пряди обрамлять её личико по бокам. Причёска была заколота карандашом, придавая булочнице присущий ей артистизм. Адриан робко улыбнулся.

— Задержался на встрече.

Девушка лишь моргнула. Еще одна прядь, сумев высвободиться из пучка, упала на её плечо.

— Я не думала, что ты придёшь.

Кивнув, Агрест-младший по привычке почесал затылок:

— Прости, — и, вспомнив о зонтике, протянул его Маринетт, — он сослужил мне хорошую службу.

Её взгляд упал на зонтик, потом Дюпен-Чэн на автомате забрала его, немного прожгла его взглядом и издала неприлично комичный вздох.

— Проходи, — мотнула она рукой, освобождая путь, — Я всего лишь… О Господи.

И изящные кисти вытащили карандаш из пучка.

Как только Адриан переступил через порог, то почувствовал, как какая-то туго закрученная пружина внутри расслабилась. Внутри пекарни словно витало что-то умиротворяющее, какое-то идеальное лекарство от лихорадки прошедшего дня. Положив карандаш на стол, Маринетт направилась прямиком к холодильнику, всё еще сжимая зонтик в руках. 

— Перед закрытием позвонили три человека с заказами, мне нужно проверить, хватит ли ингредиентов. Наверное, придётся купить больше малины для блинного тортика миссис Чапман.

— Я могу уйти, если ты занята. Поговорим потом?

— Нет! — достав пирожное, девушка резко развернулась, — То есть, я уже практически всё сделала. Всё хорошо.

Включив свет в зале, она повела Адриана к его привычному месту. Перед тем, как сесть, парень проверил почту — одно непрочитанное сообщение от Ледибаг.

Лишь усевшись на стул напротив, Маринетт заметила, что всё еще держала зонтик, и, хмыкнув, прислонила его к стене.

— Как бы то ни было, я понимаю, что ты занят. Конкурс дизайнеров и всё остальное.

— Более чем занят. Отец поставил меня у руля всего мероприятия, — Адриан убрал телефон и, вздохнув, плюхнулся на свободное место.

— Серьёзно?

Ответом послужил кивок.

— Он считает, что я наконец начал проявлять интерес к семейному бизнесу. И теперь я должен организовать не только сам конкурс, но еще и афтепати; естественно, еда и развлечения тоже лежат на мне. Хорошо еще, что мой лучший друг — диджей.

Адриан надкусил лакомство. У слоёного пирожного был изысканный вкус, взорвавшийся нежностью мёда на языке и фейерверком крошек вокруг. Вкуснятина.

— И, говоря о лучших друзьях…

— Да? — глаза девушки расширились, как только парень придвинулся к ней.

— Я спросил о твоей подруге, Алье, из-за того, что… 

Маринетт уже не могла сдерживаться, и выпалила:

— Тебе она нравится? 

— Что? — от неожиданности Адриан поперхнулся и замер.

В течение нескольких секунд они пристально смотрели друг на друга. Адриан в недоумении cморщил лоб и вспомнил их беседу днём ранее. То, как он сформулировал свой вопрос тогда и отреагировал на её ответ, определённо заставило её подумать, что он заинтересован в Алье.

— О, нет! Боже, нет, не совсем, — сказал он и чертыхнулся про себя, — не то что бы она не была симпатичной и всё такое. Блин, не так. Она очень симпатичная, но я не тот, кому она нравится. Мой друг, Нино — он был со мной в воскресенье — ох, это была любовь с первого взгляда. По крайней мере, очень сильное влечение.

— Твой друг, — на автомате повторила Маринетт. Теперь Адриан совершенно точно не мог сказать, что у девушки было на уме.

— Да, он классный парень. Ему немного недостаёт уверенности в себе, но я могу за него поручиться.

Адриан заметил, как на её губах наконец заиграла улыбка:

— Твой _друг_! — воскликнула она, — Как, говоришь, его зовут?

— Нино. Он выступает под псевдонимом «DJ Бабблер». Не знаю, слышала ты о нём или нет.

— Звучит знакомо, — Маринетт подалась вперёд, — твоему _другу_ нравится Алья, — прошептала она скорее себе, чем собеседнику.

Агрест воспринял это как знак одобрения.

— Да. Ты бы видела, как он вёл себя в её присутствии! От переизбытка чувств впал в полное оцепенение.

Нино не переставал писать ему со вчерашнего дня. Он всё время присылал фото с различными вариациями нарядов на суд эксперта по покорению женских сердец. Каким бы другом был Адриан, если бы он не делал всё возможное, чтобы помочь товарищу?

— Ага, — Маринетт, казалось, была полностью погружена в размышления, — я хочу, чтобы у Альи появился хороший парень, но я не могу просто так «отдать» её кому-то…

Прищурившись, парень прикинул свои возможности:

— Я приведу его завтра. Мне нужно провести завтра пресс-конференцию, и Нино будет рядом в качестве моральной поддержки. Ты можешь встретиться с ним сама, решить, насколько он хорош для твоей подруги, и если он пройдёт проверку, то, может, мы попробуем свести их вместе?

— Мы? — пискнула девушка.

— Ну если ты согласна вступить в игру и побыть свахой, — Адриан подготовил ради этого момента свою самую обезоруживающую улыбку — он должен был получить её согласие. Ради Нино.

— Ладно, — произнесла она после паузы, и протянула руку, — Я в игре. Но если он не понравится Алье, давить на неё я не собираюсь.

— И не нужно, — согласился Адриан, пожимая девичью ладонь. Дизайнерский конкурс был отличным предлогом. Ему нужно было и дальше приглашать Алью освещать новейшие события, причём чтобы Нино, когда ему не нужно было работать над музыкой, был _ох-как-удачно_ в том же самом месте, что и она. Тогда Адриан из милосердия бросит его на произвол судьбы, и Ляифу волей-неволей придётся либо заводить разговор, либо пускать всё под откос.

Эх, Нино его _возненавидит_.

— Я могу одолжить у тебя телефон? — попросил он. Маринетт чуть было не выронила трубку, доставая её из кармана, но, к своей чести, сумела поймать и протянула Адриану. Он набрал свой номер и нажал «Позвонить».

— Вот, — Агрест вернул телефон обратно, — Для наших махинаций. И да, в следующий раз, когда опоздаю, я напишу тебе.

— Ладно, — выдохнула Маринетт, чьё внимание было приковано к экрану, и, спустя секунду подпрыгнула, как на иголках, — и я могу, да, прислать тебе меню. В четверг, чтобы ты мог выбрать себе десерт.

Адриан, даже не думавший об этом, рассмеялся:

— Тебе не нужно дальше меня кормить.

— Я настаиваю, — и её тон был тому подтверждением.

К тому времени, как Адриан покинул пекарню, солнце уже практически зашло за горизонт, а фонари зажглись, показывая ему путь обратно в поместье. Оглянувшись через плечо, Адриан увидел, как Маринетт задержалась в дверях, и помахал ей, получив то же самое в ответ. По пути домой парень добавил её номер в список контактов, который, не считая Нино, Хлои, отца и Ледибаг, состоял лишь из номеров подчинённых и партнёров по работе.

Ему даже стало интересно, считает ли Маринетт их друзьями.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
42 минуты назад_

_Ледибаг._

_Я говорю это лишь потому, что люблю тебя._

_Прими участие в том дизайнерском конкурсе, или же я заставлю тебя это сделать._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. пер.:  
> * - игра слов. “Sucker for something” – “одержим чем-либо», «sucker» - «глупец, болван, дурак»  
> ** - Джелато (желато) - популярный итальянский замороженный десерт из свежего коровьего молока, сливок и сахара, с добавлением ягод, орехов, шоколада и свежих фруктов.


	6. Chapter 6

_У меня есть номер Адриана._

Эта мысль была последней, проскользнувшей в голове Маринетт перед тем, как она заснула; и первой, ознаменовавшей начало её нового утра. Прежде чем даже ногу высунуть из-под одеяла, девушка схватила телефон и пролистала контакты, чтобы убедиться, что ей ничего не привиделось. Да, вот оно, заветное «Адриан Агрест» и цифры возле.

Когда Маринетт чистила зубы, то повторяла своему отражению: «У меня есть номер Адриана». Подняв Тикки с её полки, поправила на кукле самолично сшитую осеннюю кофточку и проговорила: «Представляешь? У меня есть телефон Адриана». Маринетт ужасно хотелось открыть окна нараспашку и прокричать рвущиеся наружу слова еще спящим парижским улочкам. Ей хотелось вскарабкаться на Нотр-Дам, зазвонить во все колокола и сообщить об этом горгульям. Она страстно желала встретить по дороге Кота Нуара, встряхнуть его, обнять, и _потом_ сказать, что у неё был номер телефона Адриана.

(Она даже похвасталась бы полусонным голубям на балконе, но что-то подсказывало ей, что им будет всё равно.)

Единственной вещью, что была лучше выбитых в памяти её телефона тех-самых-цифр, было то, что Адриан на самом деле не был влюблён в Алью. Ей даже не представлялось возможным, что он мог быть влюблён в кого-то; самое главное, что он не был заинтересован в отношениях с её лучшей подругой. Все слёзы и вопли были напрасны! Она могла и дальше продолжать лишаться в его присутствии чувств, не укоряя себя за влюблённость в эмоционально неприступного парня.

_Который был не против побыть с ней свахой своих лучших друзей._

С губ девушки сорвался влюблённый вздох. Шлёпнув себя по щекам, она заставила себя сосредоточиться на первоочерёдных делах: сначала нужно было открыть пекарню, а уж потом беспокоиться об остальном... 

Типа сватовства. За всё время их дружбы у Альи было всего лишь два парня. Первый, с которым она встречалась в выпускной год старшей школы, любил себя больше, чем её. Второй был уже в колледже, тоже журналист, но он отпускал довольно ехидные комментарии по поводу того, что он освещает _настоящие_ проблемы, пока Алья роется в грязном белье знаменитостей. Не стоит и говорить, что такие отношения долго не продержались.

От Альи исходила такая искренняя поддержка, когда Маринетт переживала мерзкий разрыв отношений. Разве они вдвоём не заслуживали счастья? К тому же, заводить новые знакомства, когда тебе _–дцать-с-чем-то_ -лет непросто, если учитывать риск нарваться в баре на какого-нибудь извращенца. Тут Адриан очень кстати порекомендовал человека, за которого он мог спокойно поручиться.

Вдруг прозвенел телефон пекарни, вырывая Маринетт из её грёз. Поставив противень с коричными булочками в печь, она прошла к столу — аппарат был буквально погребён под ворохом бумаг, страниц календаря и рецептов. На скорую руку разобрав бардак, девушка подняла трубку:

— Булочная-кондитерская Тома и Сабин, вас слушает Маринетт.

— Доброе утро, милая!

— _Maman!_ — воскликнула она, чувствуя, как затрепетало услышавшее родной голос сердце, — Всё хорошо? Как дела у папы? Когда мы еще раз поговорим по скайпу?

— Всё в порядке, — ответила Сабин, — я просто знаю, что в это время ты уже в пекарне, и решила пожелать тебе доброго утра. Как ты? Надеюсь, чувствуешь себя не очень одиноко?

— Совсем немного, но всё не так плохо. Не могу уже дождаться, когда вы приедете домой… я не имею в виду, что хочу, чтобы двоюродная тётушка Чэн умерла или что-то такое.

— Не переживай, я поняла, — из трубки донёсся заливистый смех Сабин. Покрутив в руках телефонный шнур, Маринетт позволила себе расслабиться:

— Я, эм, завела нового друга, — она знала, что если скажет это подобным образом, то мама не сможет сопротивляться любопытству.

— Оу! И кто это?

Оглянувшись через плечо, словно бы ожидая уличить кого-нибудь в подслушивании,   
девушка понизила голос:

— Адриан Агрест.

Материнский вопль был бесценен. За ним последовал какой-то шум и неразбериха — будто бы трубку уронили — и Сабин вернулась.

— Маринетт, ты, случайно, ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Нет! О Господи, _maman_. Мы всего лишь болтаем друг с другом. — В пекарне, после её закрытия и вообще втайне. — Его лучший друг влюбился в Алью, и я встречусь с ним завтра. Ну, знаешь, чтобы посмотреть, насколько он хорошая кандидатура.

— Алья сама может найти себе парня. Сосредоточься на том, чтобы показать Адриану, что ты прекрасно подходишь на роль его жены. Ты покормила его? Я хочу внуков, Маринетт.

— Я отключаюсь.

— Погоди! — девушка снова подняла трубку, — Ты бы не могла повесить объявления о нашем закрытии через две недели?

По закону парижские пекарни должны были закрываться на один месяц, и очередь Дюпен-Чэнов как раз подошла в августе. Перед анонсом конкурса дизайнеров Маринетт переживала, что ей будет нечем заняться в течение «каникул». Теперь же счастье, что она вообще сможет выйти из дома. Пробежав пальцами по корешкам папок, она открыла ближайший ящик стола. Заламинированные объявления были сложены в папку с пометкой «Отпуск».

— Нашла.

— Спасибо, дорогая. Поболтаем по скайпу в воскресенье, хорошо?

— Отлично.

— И пригласи нашего будущего зятя.

— Пока, _maman!_ — Маринетт повесила трубку и неестественно высоким голосом захихикала. Она не знала, сколько уже это продолжалось, но ничего не могла с собой поделать: у неё был номер телефона Адриана. Прямая ниточка к нему! Логичный повод написать ему!

Следующие несколько часов буквально пролетели, и всё благодаря её настроению. Студентка Софи, подрабатывающая у неё по утрам, вскоре приехала в пекарню, и девушки принялись выставлять свежеиспечённый хлеб и пирожные на прилавки.

Мобильный телефон пискнул ровно в 6:45.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

 _Доброе утро,_ жучок! _Прекрасное утро, чтобы сесть, расслабиться и пораз-мяу-слить над участием в конкурсе Габриэля Агреста? Согласись, что твои крупицы свободного времени лучше потратить на то, чтобы прислушаться к твоему дражайшему другу Коту Нуару, говорящему, что стоит это сделать? «Кот Нуар?» — спросишь ты. — «Это тот парень, что всегда даёт годные советы, работающие на все сто процентов? Кстати, это его шутки такие смешные? И не он ли такой сногсшибательный красавчик?»_

_Божечки, Ледибаг, ты меня смущаешь!_

***

— Что смешного?

Маринетт подняла взгляд на Софи и осознала, что неосознанно прикрыла рот ладошкой.

— Ничего, просто чья-то глупая шутка на Фейсбуке.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
2 минуты назад_

 _Не сходи с ума. Да, это не галлюцинация — я действительно пишу тебе_ утром.  
 _  
Теперь, когда я осыпала тебя комплиментами, может ответишь, как нормальный человек?_

_Еще ведь даже окончательной даты не утвердили._

_Успокойся._

***

Адриан уставился на свой мобильный. Из крана текла вода, половина лица всё так же была в пене для бритья, а на экране сиял _утренний_ имэйл от Ледибаг.

Когда он прочитал её сообщение о конкурсе прошлой ночью, он очень, _очень_ пытался мыслить разумно. К тому времени, как Кот Нуар отправлял ответы, он был практически подчинён Адрианом, а в это утро уже угрожал вырваться из-под контроля. Наверное, это всё из-за того времени ночью, когда он лежал в своей спальне без сна, пялясь в потолок, в то время как хаос свирепствовал в его голове.

Ледибаг была настроена принять участие в соревновании его отца.

Настоящая Ледибаг из плоти и крови.

Женщина под этим именем.

Их будущая встреча вживую больше не была случайностью; из разряда «может быть» это событие перешло в вероятность ста процентов — ну, как только она достаточно продвинется в состязании, но в воображении Адриана Леди уже выиграла его. Он уже видел её работу. Её эскизы сумели заставить его отца выразить своё восхищение монотонным «хм».

Заткнув раковину пробкой, Адриан продолжил бриться. Что бы подумала настоящая Леди, из плоти и крови, о лице, что смотрит на него из зеркала? Если его отец был для неё кумиром, то она совершенно точно знала, кем являлся Адриан. По телу пробежала дрожь — Ледибаг, скорее всего, видела его раньше. А что удивительного? Его лицо годами смотрит на других с постеров и страниц журналов.

Плагг лениво зашёл в ванную, остановился около Адриана и коротко мяукнул. Предварительно ополоснув лицо, парень подхватил его и почесал за ушком по пути к гардеробной. Он зашел настолько далеко, рискнул жизнью, выбесив отца, и с успехом вышел из этой ситуации. Ледибаг должна была принять участие в конкурсе, особенно когда проведение его в следующем году целиком и полностью зависело от того, как всё пройдёт в этот раз. Пока Плагг мурчал у него на руках, Агрест-младший пробежал взглядом по одежде.

Ледибаг. Во плоти.

С губ парня сорвался влюблённый вздох. _«Господи, я просто жалок»,_ —радостно подумал он.

Дверь спальни отворилась, испугав Плагга, который тут начал вырываться из рук хозяина до тех пор, пока его не отпустили. Облако дорогущего парфюма окутало Адриана прежде чем на пороге появилась Хлоя, уперевшая руку в бедро.

Адриан воскликнул фальцетом:

— Хло, я голый! — и закрыл руками свой обнажённый торс.

— Ох, заткнись. Чего я там не видела, — она отпихнула его с пути, начисто игнорируя усмешку парня, и внимательно изучила содержимое гардеробной, — так-с, у нас имеется пресс-конференция и твоё желание надеть что-то типа я-модель-но-еще-и-бизнесмен. Если будешь выглядеть молодо и невинно, тебе простят твои ошибки. Но если перестараешься с «молодостью», то тебя не воспримут всерьёз. Можешь не хвататься так за полотенце, кстати, я знаю, что на тебе боксеры.

— Хорошо, мам, —Адриан ответил, лишь чтобы поддразнить Хлою, на что та закатила глаза:

— А ты чего такой весёлый? Еще слишком рано, чтобы лучиться счастьем.

— Откуда тебе знать? Ты всегда несчастлива, — Адриан поймал её строгий взгляд, и, невинно улыбнувшись, прильнул к ней, поцеловав в щеку, — спасибо за помощь.

— Еще бы ты не был благодарен.

— Как ты уже должна знать, — парень поймал джинсы, что Хлоя швырнула в него, — я пытаюсь свести Нино с одной журналисткой.

Девушка издала стон отвращения:

— Звучит так, будто бы они уже идеальны друг для друга.

— Это была любовь с первого взгляда! Для него точно. Для неё — вполне возможно, что тоже, хоть она еще и не знает об этом.

Она обернулась и, впихнув ему в руки сорочку, подошла к вешалкам с галстуками.

— Адриан, — сказала она, — эти безнадёжно романтические штучки еще работали, когда мы были детьми, но у тебя ведь уже есть опыт отношений. Вполне нормально допускать, что любви не существует, а секс не так хорош, как все о нём говорят.

Нацепив рубашку, Агрест положил ладонь подруге на плечо:

— Хло, я буду молиться за тебя.

Девушка скинула его ладонь и фыркнула.

— Хоть что-то.

Она обернулась, держа в руках два галстука, и, как только Адриан застегнул все пуговицы, набросила на себя один, а другой накинула на его шею.

— Как себя чувствуешь? Нервничаешь? — получив в ответ кивок, продолжила, — Не надо. Ты великолепен, и ты во главе всего. Продолжай это себе повторять, и всё будет замечательно.

Адриан одарил её дурацкой улыбкой:

— И почему мы снова не встречаемся?

— Потому что друг друга с ума сводим. — она потрепала его по щеке и почти споткнулась о Плагга, выходя из комнаты, — Шевелись, мерзкая дворняжка! И почему я до сих пор не запретила котов в этом городе? Никчёмные, блохастые, линяющие, заразные…!

Адриан проводил Хлою до фойе, где они встретили Колетт, спешившую к ним сообщить, что всё продвигается согласно плану.

— Ваша машина ждёт внизу.

— Вы просто спасительница, — признался Адриан, памятуя о том, что не привыкшая к похвалам Колетт искренне ими наслаждалась.

— Как ты с ней уживаешься? Она ж как щенок, — возмутилась Хлоя, когда они вышли из особняка. Она прежде прямо говорила подобные вещи в лицо людям, но, во время своего краткого бытия девушкой Адриана, он попросил её быть мягче к окружающим, и это было одной из причин, почему они расстались. Агрест был рад, что от этой просьбы что-то осталось.

— Мы идём к Тому и Сабин, да?

— После того, как захватим Нино.

Хлоя замерла на месте. Адриан же, подхватив её под руку, продолжил путь:

— Пошли. Я куплю тебе кофе.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
5 минут назад_

_Я оскорблён тем, что ты думаешь, будто я не могу отвечать, как нормальный человек._

_Кстати говоря, ты хочешь летнюю или зимнюю свадьбу? Мне больше нравится весенняя._

***

Маринетт опустила телефон обратно в карман. И чего она с ним носится?

Ровно в 8:15 открылась входная дверь, впустившая в пекарню Адриана с Хлоей Буржуа — его компанией по средам — и человека, которого Маринетт не могла припомнить. Смуглый, с очками и тёмными волосами, выглядевшими, словно их попытались уложить; немного выше Адриана, и в тщательно подобранной одежде. Выглядел парень неплохо. Опрятнее, чем ожидаемый ею увидеть профессиональный диджей, но они-то _отправлялись_ на пресс-конференцию. И — за это Маринетт накинула бонусные очки — он о чём-то спорил с Хлоей.

—…всё, что я хочу сказать — это то, что ты не должна быть такой сукой каждую минуту каждого дня. Это людьми называется _вежливость_ …

— Адрианчик, и ты позволишь ему так со мной разговаривать? — Хлоя нацепила фальшивую улыбку, вцепилась в локоть спутника и сердито зыркнула на человека, который, судя по всему, и был тем самым Нино. — Я могу сделать так, что тебя арестуют, _троглодит_.

— О, неплохо. Ты подцепила это слово из печенья с предсказаниями?

Адриан аккуратно отцепил Буржуа от себя:

— Закажите что-нибудь сначала вы, ладно? — и показал на витрины, — Я еще хочу посмотреть.

— С удовольствием, — Нино опёрся о прилавок, сияя очаровательной улыбкой, — Доброе утро, мадемуазель. Я бы хотел попробовать ваш _pain au chocolat_ *, — затем ткнул пальцем в направлении Хлои, — А она возьмёт всё что угодно, если в составе будет алкоголь.

Он определённо нравился Маринетт.

Хлоя отпихнула Ляифа в сторону:

— _Я_ возьму то же, что и всегда, — сказала она, — приготовленное _лично тобой_ , Маринетт, потому что никто из твоих работников не знает, как именно я люблю.

Из-под прилавка девушка тут же достала стаканчик кофе, надёжно закрытый крышечкой.

— Очень горячий. Сделала его минуту назад.

Хлоя лишь моргнула, напрочь сражённая её оперативностью, и взяла стакан:

— Да. Хорошо. За счёт Адрианчика, — бросила она, направляясь к их привычному столику. Маринетт проводила её взглядом, задаваясь вопросом, что же вытянет из Хлои её «спасибо».

Нино шагнул обратно к прилавку, сжимая в руке банкноты:

— Я заплачу сам за себя.

— Тебе не нужно, — Адриан подошёл к нему и достал из заднего кармана джинс бумажник, — Я заплачу за Хлою, могу также и за тебя.

— Чувак, ты будто мой начальник.

— Мой отец — твой начальник.

— Это глупо!

— Ну вот и не думай об этом.

Дюпен-Чэн наблюдала за ними, перебрасывающимися отговорками будто мячом, и призналась самой себе, что ей это нравится. Одно дело смотреть на свой объект обожания, находившийся напротив, а совсем другое — наблюдать за его общением со своим лучшим другом. О человеке вообще-то можно многое сказать по его манере общения с лучшим другом — в этом случае, по тычку в живот и угрозе сжечь, если тот не даст заплатить ему за свой завтрак.

Софи вынесла тарелку с заказанным Нино _pain au chocolat_. Парень забрал её и вложил в ладонь девушки несколько купюр, пока Адриан не остановил его:

— Сдачу оставьте себе.

Адриан проводил его хмурым взглядом, тряхнул головой и вздохнул, поднимая взгляд на Маринетт, всем своим видом выражая надежду:

— Ну что, как думаешь? Он прошёл проверку?

Она проверила, нет ли поблизости Софи, затем в стотысячный раз этим утром напомнила себе, что у неё есть номер телефона Адриана. Одно осознание этого наполняло уверенностью до краёв.

— Нужно больше данных, — шепнула она, — я еще подойду к вашему столику перед тем, как вы уйдёте. 

Девушка заметила, что он заказал один-единственный простой круассан с маслом — судя по всему, Агрест нервничал перед будущей пресс-конференцией. Она выбила чек, достала заказанный круассан и с улыбкой протянула его.

— Желаю удачи сегодня.

Адриан лишь моргнул, немного удивившись, но вернул улыбку назад:

— Спасибо.

 _«У меня есть твой номер»,_ — эти слова практически уже вырвались из Маринетт, когда Адриан, отвернувшись, пошёл к столику. Выдохнув, она почувствовала, как подкосились колени.

После Агреста-младшего девушка обслужила еще двух посетителей, потом оставила Софи на кассе за главную и прошла в зал. Обошла неторопливо своих постоянных посетителей, — волновавшихся из-за их скорого закрытия, — принимая комплименты и привечая «новеньких». Когда она подошла к столику Адриана, то заметила покрасневшее от ярости лицо Хлои, закрывшего лицо руками Адриана и лучившегося счастьем Нино. Судя по всему, только что закончился их спор.

— Как дела? — невинно спросила девушка.

Ляиф указал на наполовину съеденный десерт.

— Это мощно, — с восторгом сообщил он, — теперь я знаю, почему Адриан рискует навлечь на себя гнев своего личного тренера, приходя сюда три раза в неделю. Это очень вкусно. Такое чувство, что я до этого дня вообще не пробовал настоящего _pain au chocolat_.

— Мой отец будет очень рад это услышать! Сделано по его рецепту.

Адриан наконец поднял голову:

— Родители Маринетт сейчас в Китае, ухаживают за больным родственником.

— _Maman_ позвонила мне этим утром и передаёт вам привет.

Нино проглотил еще кусочек яства:

— Если здесь всё такое вкусное, как это, то мне нужно сюда забредать почаще.

— Только не по средам, пожалуйста, — с нажимом прошипела Хлоя.

— Буду приходить по средам _только лишь_ тебе назло.

— Я сделаю так, чтобы твоя смерть выглядела всего лишь несчастным случаем.

Выгнув бровь, Адриан бросил взгляд на Маринетт. Она в ответ отпустила короткий кивок и напустила на себя такой же жизнерадостный вид, как был у него днём ранее. Такое чувство, что наблюдаешь за восходом солнца. Девушка повернулась к Нино:

— Я надеюсь, что еще увижу вас… эмм, как вас зовут, мсье?

— Нино, — ответил тот, обменявшись с ней рукопожатиями.

— Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн. Очень приятно с вами познакомиться, — она отошла от столика, — Мсье Агрест, мадам Буржуа, я всегда рада вас видеть здесь.

Что-то проворчав себе под нос, Хлоя дёрнула рукой в каком-то подобии прощания, на фоне более радостного Адриана.

Маринетт прошла обратно к кассе, задаваясь вопросом, что же будет делать Адриан, получив её согласие на кандидатуру Нино. Естественно, что ей тоже нужно будет сыграть свою роль. Если Нино облажается, производя первое впечатление, то именно Маринетт придётся убедить Алью, что он прекрасно ей подходит. А еще он груб с Хлоей. Алья ненавидела Хлою. Враг её врага может быть прекрасным бойфрендом — разве не так гласит пословица?

Спустя несколько секунд после ухода Адриана телефон пиликнул. У Дюпен-Чэн от взгляда на экран чуть глаза не вылезли из орбит.

_Это был он._

Одно новое сообщение от Адриана Агреста:

**Ты лучшая! :)**

Маринетт мигом бросилась в пустую кухню, чтобы никто не помешал ей визжать и топать ногами от счастья.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
3 минуты назад_

_Как насчёт летней свадьбы где-нибудь за городом?_

_К концу дня уже будем разгорячёнными и заведёнными**._

***

— Чувак, с тобой всё в порядке? У тебя лицо красное, как помидор.

Адриан судорожно засунул телефон в карман.

— В порядке. Всё хорошо. Лучше, чем хорошо. Фью, мы уже здесь? Как-то быстро. Давайте уже покончим с этой конференцией! — Агрест-младший уже успел вылезти из машины, прежде чем Нино задал еще хоть вопрос. Конечно же, Ледибаг не… она же _действительно_ не имела в виду… она же не флиртовала с… ох, Боже.

К счастью для Адриана, конференция проводилась в головном офисе Агрестов, где такие вещи, как романтика, счастье и сексуальное возбуждение, отправляются на заклание.  
Женщина за стойкой поприветствовала Адриана, Хлою и Нино со стоическим профессионализмом, требуемым его отцом от всех своих подчинённых. Как только они прошли через холл, Нино склонился ближе к другу:

— Как думаешь, она уже здесь?

Адриан послал ему озорной взгляд:

— Ты же не собираешься меня бросить, так ведь?

— Конечно же нет, — нервным движением Ляиф поправил манжеты рубашки, — но что я должен ей сказать? В смысле, а что если она меня вообще не помнит? А если я задохнусь?

— Тогда сидеть рядом с ней на протяжении получаса будет довольно некомфортно.

Нино остановился:

— Ты не мог. — Адриан лишь пожал плечами, — Умоляю, скажи мне, что ты это не сделал.

А он сделал. Забронированное место для журналистки Альи Сезер из «Zag Weekly» было очень удачно расположено рядом с зарезервированным местом для звукорежиссёра конкурса DJ Бабблера. Увидев, что Алья уже была на месте, Адриан похлопал окаменевшего на пороге зала друга по спине.

— Ты сможешь, — шепнул он.

Хлоя же толкнула Нино внутрь:

— Ты путь загораживаешь, тупица.

— Манеры, Хло.

— _Пожалуйста_ , убери свою задницу с дороги.

— Ну почти, — пробормотал Адриан, проходя к ожидавшим его Натали и Колетт в другом конце комнаты. Он сделал всё, что мог: выбил им стратегически важные места, получил разрешение Маринетт, посоветовал с выбором одежды. Теперь была очередь Нино позаботиться обо всём.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
28 минут назад_

_…_

_Кто ты, и что сделала с настоящей Ледибаг?_

***

Соревнование не будет отличаться своим планом от уже проведённых. Заявки будут приниматься с 1 по 14 августа. Те заявки, что не соответствуют критериям, будут отсеяны специальной командой; остальные же попадут на суд людей с довольно близкими с Габриэлем Агрестом вкусами. Каждый судья выберет два лучших по его мнению дизайна, после чего в конкурсе останутся лишь десять человек. Эта десятка получит по модели мужского и женского пола, с помощью которых они должны представить два совершенно новых дизайна в финале, проводимом в головном офисе Агрестов. Габриэль Агрест лично будет присутствовать на этом мероприятии и выберет из финалистов победителя.

Адриан будет организовывать соревнование вместе с отцом и не будет принимать участие в судействе. Его контакты с участниками ограничатся лишь поздравлением победителя и вручении ему цветов.

Нет, его отец не уступил ему бразды правления, потому что он тайно борется с болезнью.

Нет, Адриана не поставили во главе конкурса из-за того, что интерес Габриэля к конкурсам угас.

Нет, его отец не мог дать комментариев — он был занят.

Дальнейшие вопросы не обсуждаются.

Пресс-конференция шла всего полчаса, а Адриан уже ничего так не хотел, как лечь и уснуть, но у расписания были свои планы. Далее следовала встреча-тире-мозговой штурм с главными художниками по дизайну площадки для финала, потом было совещание с поставщиками продуктов для афтепати, ужин, разговор по скайпу с одним из судей — крупным миланским дизайнером, к приезду которого нужно было сделать целый список дел.

Если отец Адриана и пытался преподать ему урок, то ему это удалось.

На пути из конференц-зала Агрест-младший мельком взглянул на Нино, болтавшего с Альей — паника практически исчезла с его лица, девушка же выражала искреннее дружелюбие. Эх, сейчас бы он всё что угодно отдал, чтобы суметь их подслушать…

Натали и Колетт были уже в холле, ожидая его.

— Как у меня получилось? — спросил Адриан.

— Изумительно, мсье Агрест, — заверила его Колетт. Ответом Натали же служил включённый планшет, показывавший нейтральное, как у его ассистента, выражение лица Габриэля Агреста. На заднем плане простирался вдаль бескрайний Нью-Йорк.

— Здравствуй, Адриан. Достаточно компетентное выступление.

Агрест-младший инстинктивно приосанился:

— Спасибо, — и всё-таки он не был уверен, что это был комплимент.

— Ты выглядишь на удивление спокойным, учитывая, что только что дал интервью в качестве главного представителя нашего брэнда.

Он позволил себе расслабиться — но только чуть-чуть, вдохнул и нацепил самодовольную улыбку:

— Некоторые люди работают продуктивнее под давлением.

— Я вижу. Тогда исполнение еще нескольких обязанностей не доставит тебе никакого труда.

— Ух… — устало выдохнул Адриан, и отец продолжил:

— В течение первой недели августа мы будем снимать рекламу нашего нового мужского парфюма в Шато Марго***. Рабочий персонал уже в курсе. Колетт возьмёт на себя твои обязанности управляющего до твоего возвращения и будет направлять тебе всё, что требует ознакомления и подписи. Натали тебе поможет.

— Но…

— Это не должно быть проблемой для кого-то, работающего под давлением еще лучше, — отрезал Габриэль; в его голосе звенела сталь.

Адриан подавил горький вздох. Почему он делает это? Почему устраивает целое представление, когда знает, что дело всё равно закончится наказанием?

— Никаких проблем, отец.

Звонок завершился без чьего-либо прощания. Обернувшись в тот момент, когда Нино в одиночестве выходил из конференц-зала, парень извинился и помчался к нему — у него было всего лишь пять минут, чтобы узнать все детали.

— Эй, — воскликнул Адриан, догнав друга, — как всё прошло?

Тот лишь пожал плечами:

— Ох, знаешь, лучше, чем я думал. В этот раз я хотя бы смог с ней поговорить. Она всё-таки меня вспомнила.

— Ты пригласил её куда-нибудь?

Нино резко врезался в стену спиной и ответил:

— Нет. — потом снял очки и провёл по лицу рукой, — Я струсил. И кстати говоря, то, что она хочет со мной поболтать, еще не значит, что я ей нравлюсь, — затем простонал, — Чувак, это полный отстой. Она вблизи оказалась еще милее.

— Может, обстановка не располагала, — Адриан послал ему жалостливый взгляд, — это моя вина. Профессиональный журналист не будет флиртовать на работе.

— Ну-с, это не предлог встретиться с ней в обычной обстановке, — проворчал Ляиф, и глаза Адриана расширились — его будто молнией поразила внезапная идея. С трудом подавив в себе желание схватить Нино за плечи и встряхнуть его, он повторил:

— Обычная обстановка, — и появившаяся улыбка теперь сверкала от уха и до уха.  
И снова его планы зависели от того, примет ли участие Маринетт. Если он сможет её уговорить, то «обычную обстановку» будет создать легче всего.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
51 минуту назад_

_Если не выносишь жара — держись от кухни подальше._

_(Настоящая Ледибаг сейчас на седьмом небе и развлекается так, будто это её последний шанс в жизни. Пожалуйста, оставьте своё сообщение после сигнала. Бииииииип.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. пер.:   
> * pain au chocolat – французская булочка с шоколадом.  
> ** hot and bothered - думаю, что игра слов. В контексте разговора - "разгорячённые и замученные". Подтекст - "взволнованные и сексуально возбуждённые".  
> *** Шато Марго (фр. Château Margaux) - французское винодельческое хозяйство, расположенное в коммуне Марго, округа Медок, региона Бордо.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
7 минут назад_

_То чувство, когда пишешь новым знакомым и совершенно не знаешь, что сказать._

_(Пожалуйста, пристрели меня.)_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Типа того, когда ты только начала общаться со мной и отсылала такие сухие, формальные сообщения? Ах, какие были дни!_

_Будь собой,_ жучок. _Это не должно быть проблемой для такой очаровательной девушки, как ты._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Не-а._

_Пристрели меня._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
2 минуты назад_

_Я отказываюсь :D_

_Погодиииии. Ты что, парню пишешь?  
_

***

Вздохнув, Маринетт бросила взгляд на часы — без пяти шесть. Этим утром она послала самое первое сообщение Адриану. Составляя список сегодняшних десертов, девушка удалила из черновиков по меньшей мере шесть вариантов: как бы лучше было написать, «привет» или «доброе утро»? Нужно было что-то еще добавить, или же просто отослать меню? А если она потревожит его, написав так рано? Список десертов лучше бы было написать в смс-ке или послать картинкой? Если картинка, то это не будет выглядеть слишком глупо в качестве первого сообщения ему?

Спустя двадцать минут агонии, девушка кликнула «отправить». Адриан ответил практически сразу же просьбой куска шарлотки и искренней благодарностью.

Маринетт снова вздохнула. Манон, видя страдания подруги, слегка подтолкнула ту локтём:

— Как дела? Ты сегодня весь день будто приклеенная к телефону.

И теперь еще Кот. Сейчас, когда переписывалась с ним во время рабочего перерыва, она не могла сказать, почему не делала так раньше. Благодаря переписке время летело быстрее, и, несмотря на тот факт, что Нуар казался полным мужланом — наверное, потому что он _был_ абсолютным мужланом — его имэйлы творили с её тревогой чудеса.

Она даже не знала, из-за чего должна была тревожиться. Вот точно не из-за произведения на Адриана первого положительного впечатления — они уже прошли этот этап. Переписка от этого ничем не отличается.

Манон помахала рукой перед лицом Маринетт:

— Эй, дома кто-нибудь есть?

— Эм? — девушка в недоумении подняла взгляд на Шамак.

— Уже шесть часов, — Манон развязала фартук и сняла его, — если ты выпадаешь из этой хардкорной реальности, то причиной тому либо Адриан, либо конкурс дизайнеров. Я права?

Конкурс дизайнеров, точно. Маринетт простонала — она вчера смотрела пресс-конференцию по компьютеру, пока ужинала, и практически успела впасть в панику.

Она далеко не в первый раз соглашалась принимать участие в подобных мероприятиях. В мыслях она уже буквально видела, как двадцатичетырёхлетняя Маринетт сидит на оранжевой кушетке в залитой солнечным светом студии и яростными карандашными штрихами дополняет свой эскиз. Наряды для предварительного тура были уже готовы, на очереди теперь были финальные. И вот она чувствует какое-то движение позади себя. Прикосновение руки к плечу, нежный поцелуй в щеку… Она поднимает голову, являя на щеках очаровательный румянец пика вдохновения и счастливой влюблённости…

Маринетт с силой опустила ладони на прилавок, заставив Манон вздрогнуть:

— О, кстати, спасибо, что напомнила, я закончила наряд для Жаклин! Убери оставшиеся столы, я как раз скоро вернусь.

Она помчалась наверх — Жаклин и Тикки уже были одеты в свои осенние обновки и позировали на её столе. Их жакеты получились настолько хорошо, что Маринетт сделала в уме пометку сделать себе подобный им, когда будет свободное время. Аккуратно подхватив шарнирные куколки, девушка спустилась с ними вниз.

У Манон отвисла челюсть, когда она увидела свою любимицу.

— Мне чертовски нравится, — призналась она, — серьезно. Это самый прекрасный наряд, что ты когда-либо вообще шила. И почему ты так боишься принять участие в дизайнерском соревновании? Ты же гений.

— Только когда дело касается кукол, — парировала Маринетт. Она сделала специальную «комнатку» для Тикки на полке, где её мама хранила свои икебаны, и расставила их вокруг как цветочное обрамление. — Вот так! Давненько я не приносила сюда Тикки.

С приближающимся закрытием пекарни на месяц Дюпен-Чэн нужно было продвигать своё маленькое дело по пошиву одежды для кукол. Как-никак, лишние деньги никогда не мешали.

Вскоре Манон ушла домой, продолжая рассыпаться в благодарностях за сшитый Жаклин наряд. Маринетт собрала в коробку оставшиеся пирожные (лакомство Адриану она приготовила ранее днём) и передала их прибывшим через десять минут волонтёрам приюта для бездомных. Маринетт пришло в голову, что ей нужно взять плату с Агреста за оставленный ему пирог, который не отправлялся в остатки; но потом осознала, что её мама никогда ей этого не простит.

Девушка закончила уборку в кухне и уселась в кабинете за столом отца, уставившись во все глаза на предпоследнее сообщение Кота. _Просто будь собой._ Что он действительно имел в виду, так это «просто будь Ледибаг». Её самоуверенная онлайн-личность вовсе не стала бы заикаться или стесняться в присутствии Адриана, но так ли Ледибаг отличалась от обычной Маринетт? И если да, то что же делало их разными? Дюпен-Чэн никогда бы не сказала Коту Нуару то, что не сказала бы одному из своих друзей.

Хотя у Маринетт не было крышесносящей влюблённости в одного из них.

Вздохнув, она перешла к его последнему сообщению.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Может быть.  
_

***

Рука Адриана зависла перед дверью Маринетт, готовая постучать. В другой ладони у парня лежал телефон.

— Может быть? — рыкнул он, затем тряхнул головой, убрал мобильник в задний карман и наконец постучал. Об этом он позаботится позже — сейчас на кону стоит счастье Нино.

Спустя мгновение Маринетт открыла дверь с едва сдерживаемым выражением лица ребёнка, пойманного на шалости, что тут же расцвело широкой улыбкой и румянцем на щеках. Адриан от неожиданности лишь моргнул, чувствуя себя обезоруженным. Он не был слеп, он знал, что Маринетт была привлекательна, но сейчас наконец это _заметил_. Чем могла девушка вроде неё заниматься, застревая в пекарне шесть дней в неделе? 

Улыбка Маринетт дрогнула:

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Адриан, добавив после секундной заминки, — привет, — почесав привычным жестом затылок, он продолжил, — Эм, похоже, что вчера я не всё до конца продумал.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— То, что твоя подруга Алья — настоящий профессионал, — ответил Адриан, проходя мимо Маринетт в пекарню и чувствуя, как туго закрученная пружина внутри моментально расслабилась, и почти всё напряжение мгновенно испарилось. Это ощущение никогда ему не надоест. — Я должен был предугадать, что отношения будут волновать её на работе в последнюю очередь.

— Ты удивишься, — Маринетт обогнала его и достала из-под прилавка восхитительный кусок шарлотки на небольшой тарелочке, — но ты прав, во время интервью она ни с кем не флиртует. Твоему другу надо ненароком столкнуться с ней где-нибудь в другом месте. 

Она протянула Адриану тарелку:

— С тебя три евро, — коротко резюмировала она с каменным выражением лица. Адриан в изумлении уставился на девушку:

— Правда?

— Не-а, — ухмыльнулась Маринетт в ответ.

— Потому что я могу…

— Это была шутка! — Дюпен-Чэн поманила его за собой в зал, и развеселённый её игривостью Адриан подчинился. Должно быть, теперь она чувствовала себя более уютно и раскованно в его обществе, если её обычная застенчивость исчезла; но, несмотря на это, он подбирал следующие слова так же аккуратно, что и в разговоре с отцом.

— Насчёт «сталкивающегося с Альей Нино где-то еще», — начал Агрест, как только они сели за столик, — мы с ним оба пришли к такому выводу после пресс-конференции. И, конечно же, он не знает, что я активно пытаюсь этому поспособствовать.

— Звучит так, будто бы у тебя есть план, — заинтригованная Маринетт подалась вперёд к нему, внимательно слушая.

— Да. Но мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Хорошо.

Адриан заколебался:

— Мне даже как-то неловко, потому что это жуткий олдскул, но это лучший вариант, который я только мог придумать за такое короткое время.

— Он не может быть настолько плох. — Маринетт даже не моргнула, и тут он выпалил:

— Мы должны пойти на свидание.

В зале повисла тишина.

По мере того, как её брови скрывались за чёлкой, Адриан понимал, что этому плану её одобрения не видать, но он продолжал настаивать ради Ляифа:

— Суть в том, что я приглашаю тебя на обыкновенное свидание, ты соглашаешься с условием, что возьмёшь свою лучшую подругу, ну, в случае если у нас не останется тем для разговора. Я тут же цепляюсь за предоставленную возможность и беру с собой своего лучшего друга. Зная, что Нино сделает всё, что угодно, чтобы оставить нас с тобой наедине, получается, что вдвоём-то как раз и останется он с Альей.

Было такое ощущение, что Маринетт кто-то поставил на паузу — она так и сидела на месте с широко раскрытыми глазами и открытым ртом. Адриан, слегка смутившись, отвёл взгляд в сторону:

— Но если тебе не нравится, то…

И девушка моментально «включилась» обратно:

— Мне всё нравится.

— Что?

— План. Он мне нравится. Алья так же уведёт Нино куда-нибудь под любым предлогом, чтобы дать нам побыть вдвоём, — девушка помахала рукой, — ну, знаешь, потому что она мой лучший друг, который хочет, чтобы у нас всё дошло до второго свидания.

О, Адриан прекрасно это понимал. Если он сообщит другу, что пригласил девушку встретиться с ним, у Нино просто крышу снесёт.

— Так что, мы сделаем это?

— Сделаем, — подтвердила Маринетт и вздохнула, — мы должны пойти в кино. Там показывают новый ужастик про зомби. Я еще прочитала в каком-то журнале, что если на свидании происходит что-то страшное или захватывающее, то всплеск адреналина обманет ваш мозг и вы будете думать, что другой человек вам нравится еще больше, чем есть на самом деле. То есть, мы не хотим обманывать наших друзей, но это поможет им быстрее преодолеть неловкость в самом начале.

В ответ Адриан отпустил ухмылку:

— Погоди-ка, это я приглашаю тебя. Разве не мне нужно вносить предложения, куда бы сходить?

Щеки Маринетт снова порозовели. _И снова здравствуй, дорогая застенчивость._

— Точно. Что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

— Думаю, что мы должны поступить в точности, как ты сказала, — он протянул ей руку, она ему свою, и вместо того, чтобы пожать её, Адриан заключил её между своими ладонями и напустил на себя серьёзный вид, — Маринетт, ты бы хотела сходить со мной в кино в воскресенье?

— Да-а-а-а, — протянула она с сахарной улыбочкой. Он ждал. Она продолжила, уцепившись за его слова, — _но,_ если ты не против, я бы хотела, чтобы всё было как обычно. Я могу пригласить свою подругу Алью? Ты уже встречался с ней дважды. Она журналистка.

— Какая замечательная идея. Тогда я приглашу своего друга Нино — полагаю, что он познакомился с Альей на вчерашней пресс-конференции. 

И они оба захихикали. Адриан отпустил её ладошку и взял приготовленную ей десертную вилку.

— Я посмотрю, во сколько идут сеансы зомби-фильма и завтра мы решим, на какой из них лучше пойти. Таким образом, у тебя будут свидетели того, как я приглашаю тебя на свидание.

— Потому что тебя, по сути, здесь и нет, — закончила мысль Маринетт.

— Именно. — Адриан откусил от шарлотки и вдохнул полной грудью через нос, — Я буду скучать по этому месту в следующем месяце. 

Пожалуй, это было преуменьшением. С той дополнительной нагрузкой, что отец свалил на него, он не был уверен, что переживёт август без этих моментов чистого покоя.

Маринетт подпёрла подбородок рукой:

— Хм-м, мне _определённо_ нравится экспериментировать с новыми рецептами во время перерыва в работе, — она не удержалась от хихиканья, когда Адриан поднял от лакомства голову с выражением неудержимой надежды, — и я думаю, ты не откажешься, чтобы продегустировать их, да?

— И ты мне позволишь?

— Конечно, — Дюпен-Чэн опустила взгляд на свои засунутые в карман фартука руки, — мы же друзья, не так ли?

Нежное тепло разлилось тягучими волнами внутри груди Адриана.

— Да, — сказал он, — друзья.

Было ли глупо с его стороны так радоваться этому?

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
15 минут назад_

_Хмм.  
_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_?_

_«Хмм»?_

_И это весь твой ответ?_

_Никакого «НО МОЯ ЛЕДИ, Я ДУМАЛ, ЧТО МЕЖДУ НАМИ БЫЛО ЧТО-ТО ОСОБЕННОЕ»?_

_Никакого «Я ГРЫЗУ НА ВАС ПАЛЕЦ, СЭР*»?_

_Я немного разочарована,_ котёнок _:(_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
2 минуты назад_

_Умоляю, Ледибаг, я джентльмен. То, что я испытываю к тебе романтический интерес, не даёт мне никакого права принуждать тебя к чему-либо._

_К тому же, если бы всё было серьёзно, то ты бы со мной и не говорила._

***

Маринетт, лежа на боку на своей кровати, нахмурилась, глядя в экран телефона. «И что бы это значило?» Прищурившись, она вгляделась в темноту комнаты и поморгала, давая глазам отдохнуть. На часах было практически 11 часов вечера, но сердце всё так же радостно норовило пропустить удар.

Она пойдёт на свидание с Адрианом. Фальшивое, но тем не менее. Если всё так, как сейчас происходит, продолжится, то она вообще никогда не сможет уснуть.

Сейчас же ей не спалось из-за раздражения на Кота Нуара. Он что, пытался сказать, что полагает, будто у неё с Адрианом _не будет_ ничего серьёзного? У неё будет (фальшивое) свидание с парнем! Девушка решительно нажала «Ответить» и принялась строчить Коту об этом, лишь чтобы позлить его.

Но, может, он имел в виду, что Маринетт _не стоит_ разговаривать с ним, если она нашла «того самого».

Она прекратила печатать.

Что же тогда с ним случилось?

Маринетт стёрла сообщение, перекатилась на спину и уставилась в потолок. Никаких больше размышлений и разговоров. Срочно требовался сон, к тому же, задержка ответа ясно дала бы Коту понять, что она была по уши в хлопотах. Маринетт закрыла глаза.

Хм. Будто бы она перестанет с ним общаться лишь потому, что завела парня.

Распахнув глаза, она нашарила телефон.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_Иногда ты бываешь действительно **достажучим.**_

_Спокойной ночи._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Сладких снов, Моя Леди._

***

Назавтра, около полудня, Маринетт стояла у чёрного входа, прижимая к уху телефон и массируя висок — в голове свирепствовала боль. Наверное, еще и Кот посодействовал, наслав свою неудачу. Всю ночь она проворочалась, мучаясь от дурацких снов, в которых она приходила в школу на экзамен, обнаруживала, что пропустила целый семестр; далее вынуждена была сидеть на каком-то тесте, в то время как телефон не прекращал звенеть, оповещая о новых сообщениях от Кота.

В отместку она не стала отвечать на его жизнерадостное пожелание доброго утра. Если он вчера собирался достать её даже во сне, то так уж и быть, подождёт несколько часиков ответа.

— Как дела, подруга? — Алья наконец подняла трубку после третьего гудка.

— Тебе нужно срочно приехать и ущипнуть меня.

— …почему?

— Адриан пригласил меня на свидание.

После секундной тишины из трубки раздался вопль Альи. Маринетт убрала, морщась, телефон подальше, но всё так же продолжала слышать её «ну наконец-то, Господи!» даже на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Удостоверившись, что криков больше не ожидалось, девушка вернула телефон к уху.

— О Боже, Маринетт. С тобой всё в порядке? Врача не надо? Чувствуешь головокружение или боль в груди? У меня даже слёзы выступили на глазах, я не вру. Я так за тебя рада! Рассказывай, как это произошло. Ты вообще помнишь, что было-то? Уверена, что врача не нужно?

— Я на удивление спокойна. Это можно считать за симптом шока?

— Нагуглю сейчас. А пока выкладывай.

И Маринетт рассказала Алье придуманную ею с Адрианом накануне историю: он заглянул в пекарню за своим утренним круассаном, и когда она подошла к нему в зале, во время обычного обхода посетителей, он спросил, не хочет ли она сходить с ним в кино в воскресенье днём. Так-то она согласилась, но…

— В смысле ты меня с собой пригласила? — воскликнула Алья, и её тон тут же сменился с счастливого донельзя на донельзя же разъярённый, — ты месяцами кормила его сладким, и когда тебе выдаётся шанс поцеловаться с ним во тьме кинотеатра, ты приглашаешь _меня_?!

Маринетт заёрзала:

— Ну, мы не собираемся целоваться в кино.

— О да, потому что ты сама сделала меня своей палкой в колесе!

Опёршись о раковину, Дюпен-Чэн продолжила:

— Ты бы не могла просто побыть рядом в качестве моральной поддержки? Я правда нервничаю. Немного в ступоре сейчас лишь из-за шока, но, поверь мне, я в ужасе.

— Ох, я в пути. Хочу понаблюдать за зарождением этих прекрасных отношений из первых рядов. Но если ты ожидаешь, что я буду…

— Нет.

— Ладушки.

Попрощавшись, Маринетт сбросила вызов и написала Манон смс-ку. Всю капсом. Обман не будет считаться полноценным, если Манон не узнает об этом. Затем девушка открыла почту и уставилась во все глаза на имэйл Кота. Итак… время ланча.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
40 секунд назад_

_Загруженное утро._

_Вопрос:_

_Плохой ли я человек, если я не упускаю возможности сделать что-то ради собственной выгоды?_

***

Адриан прочёл сообщение Ледибаг и выдохнул с облегчением. Каким-то образом он умудрился вывести её из себя прошлой ночью, и несмотря на то, что она скаламбурила с целью показать, что обида была незначительной, её молчание настораживало. И, как обычно, в своей ледибаговской манере она сменила тему разговора вместо того, чтобы прямо указать на его косяк.

— Не могу поверить, что ты скрывал свои чувства к Маринетт от меня, — Адриан поднял взгляд на Нино. Сейчас они были в его квартире, официально в процессе дискуссии над музыкальным оформлением конкурса, но в реальности валяли дурака. — Так вот почему ты днями не расстаёшься с телефоном? Ты что, втайне писал ей весь этот год? — Нино подозрительно прищурился, метнув взгляд в экран мобильного Адриана.

— Рад, что твоё воображение цело и невредимо, — Агрест набросал коротенький ответ Леди и затем убрал телефон.

— Ты просто только сейчас это заметил. Извини, если я немного скептичен.

— Это случилось не так давно, — ответил он, вгрызаясь в салат, что они взяли навынос, — Маринетт милая, привлекательная и забавная в общении.

— А еще она умеет печь.

— _И еще_ она умеет печь, — согласился он. Еще одно прекрасное и заслуженное очко в её пользу. Маринетт точно кого-нибудь осчастливит.

Нино внимательно вгляделся в друга, затем пожал плечами и потянулся за бутылкой воды.

— Ну ладно тогда. Если я нужен тебе, то приду.

— Прекрасно. Алья тоже там будет.

От неожиданности Нино поперхнулся, пролив воду.

— Чувак!

Адриан заботливо подал ему салфетку:

— Чего? Ты же хотел «обычную обстановку».

— Ты не можешь просто взять и сделать это!

Агрест в ответ улыбнулся самой очаровательно невинной улыбкой, которую он адресовал Хлое всякий раз, когда выводил её из себя или нуждался в одолжении.

— Но я ведь великолепен и во главе всего. Хлоя сказала так вчера.

— Знаешь, _сейчас_ я тебя _люто_ ненавижу.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
Три часа назад_

_Да. Но так как я поступаю точно так же, ты в замечательной компании ;)  
_

***

В вечер субботы Алья показалась на пороге пекарни прямо перед закрытием, с контейнерами, полными еды.

— Мама забегала и, как обычно, переусердствовала. Она уже даже не пытается скрывать, что хочет тебя откормить.

— Передай ей, что я очень благодарна. — Мама Альи работала шеф-поваром в ресторане высшего класса. Всякий раз, видя Маринетт, она причитала, что та была слишком худенькой для женщины детородного возраста (с чем мадам Чэн всей душой была согласна).

— Возьми, — Маринетт протянула Алье свой ключ от дома, — занеси это всё наверх и закинь в холодильник. Мне надо еще кое-что сделать.

Ранее этим днём Алья пообещала помочь Маринетт выбрать наряд для свидания. К своему счастью, выбрать девушке было из чего. К несчастью, этих «чего» было слишком много.

Она закрыла пекарню ровно в шесть часов и, не спеша, сделала ежедневную уборку. Алья, налив себе стакан воды, тем временем спустилась вниз.

— У тебя такой бардак в гостиной. Ждёшь приезда родителей, чтобы прибраться?

— Нет, — возразила она, и добавила, бросив беглый взгляд на подругу, — может быть.

— Ты безнадёжна. А если завтра всё будет настолько страстно и серьёзно, что вам понадобится местечко для перепиха?

— Тогда я сниму номер в гостинице… погоди, что именно ты думаешь о происходящем между нами с Адрианом?

Алья вопросительно изогнула бровь:

— Он пригласил тебя на свидание. В мире взрослых это означает, что ты его заинтересовала. И зная, что ты так же заинтересована в нём, существует тридцатипроцентный шанс на окончание вашего завтрашнего вечера, — Сезер многозначительно подняла палец, указывая куда-то за её спину, — наверху.

— Это простое свидание, — Маринетт невозмутимо вытряхнула крошки из хлебных корзинок, — и мы только лишь собираемся узнать друг друга получше. К тому же, я не люблю торопиться в таких делах.

— О да. Ты не съехалась с Натаниэлем, пока, подожди-ка, вы не справили вторую годовщину?

Дюпен-Чэн не сразу ответила, сделав паузу:

— Что-то вроде, — и её голос надломился. Видя такую сильную перемену, Алья с шумом втянула воздух.

— Извини, — всё оставшееся время, пока Маринетт приводила в порядок корзинки для хлеба, они провели молча. — Ты же не следишь за ним больше, да?

— Нет, — девушка скорчила гримаску, — последний раз был вроде в феврале, но только лишь потому, что я видела что-то про съезд любителей комиксов, и… в любом случае, я не слежу больше за его жизнью. Это контрпродуктивно, — с этими словами Маринетт смахнула веником крошки в совок.

Алья немного отпила из своего стакана, всем видом излучая спокойствие:

— Я всё так же хочу съездить ему по лицу.

— Это так же контрпродуктивно. Давай лучше поговорим о твоей личной жизни.

— Ох, Боже, я бы рада, да только мама уже мне все уши прожужжала, — скривившись, Сезер заговорила точными интонациями своей матери, — _ты слишком много времени уделяешь карьере. Чем дольше ты затягиваешь с рождением ребёнка, тем тяжелее тебе будет. Найди хорошего парня! Остепенись, и лишь потом задумывайся о том, чтобы стать хорошим журналистом._ — девушка закатила глаза, — такое чувство, будто она считает, что мои яйцеклетки завтра ссохнутся. И тут появляется революционная мысль — а что, если я не хочу детей?

Маринетт ссыпала мусор из совка в ведро:

— А ты не хочешь?

— Хочу. Меня только бесит, что мама даже не желает брать во внимание другие возможности сценария моей жизни.

Дюпен-Чэн, наблюдая за тем, как Алья допивает воду, вспомнила, что она тоже должна сыграть свою роль. Как сваха.

— Знаешь, — начала она, — друг Адриана довольно милый. Диджей, да? — она отметила, как подруга нахмурилась и погрузилась в раздумья.

— Ты встречалась с ним?

— В среду. Он пришёл вместе с Адрианом и Хлоей утром, до начала пресс-конференции, — сообщила она ровным голосом. Любая вспышка заинтересованности сразу же сделает Алью подозрительной, — Хлоя грозилась убить его, это было довольно забавно.

— Что? Почему?

— Я думаю, что они друг друга не переваривают. Когда он подошёл к стойке, то сказал, что Хлоя будет всё то, в составе чего есть алкоголь.

— Уморительно, — Алья рассмеялась в голос, — напомни мне пожать ему завтра руку.

Теперь нужно было подождать и не поднимать вновь тему привлекательности Нино в разговоре. Всё должно произойти как можно естественнее.

— Так что да, — подытожила Сезер, делая шаг навстречу Маринетт, — думаю, что он довольно милый. — обвив с довольной улыбкой плечи подруги, она продолжила, — Но завтрашний день только _твой_ , так что если ты, Золушка, закончила выгребать из камина золу, твоя фея-крёстная должна подготовить тебя к балу.

***

**Адриан Агрест: Что обычно парень дарит девушке на первом свидании?**

**Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн: Цветы. Но чтобы в кино?..**

**Адриан Агрест: Я в ступоре. ):**   
**  
Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн: Как насчёт чего-нибудь вкусненького, что можно тайком пронести в кинотеатр?**

**Адриан Агрест: …тебе должно быть стыдно. (Шоколад сойдёт?)**   
**  
Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн: Займусь этим в перерыве. ;) (Идеально.)**

***

— Алья, _о Господи, ты же не послала сейчас это сообщение,_ — взвизгнула Маринетт, пытаясь дотянуться до шеи подруги с не самыми добрыми намерениями; но Сезер ловко увернулась.

— Если бы я не нажала «отправить», то ты бы так и сидела еще минут пять и хихикала над тем, как колеблешься, — рявкнула она, — даже не вздумай отпираться, ты вечно зацикливаешься, слишком много думаешь, и знаешь это!

Дюпен-Чэн взвыла и рухнула на кровать, продираясь сквозь одеяльные дебри до тех пор, пока голова не оказалась под подушкой.

— Иди домой и оставь меня здесь умирать. Больше из своей комнаты я не выйду.

— Ради всего… Маринетт, это не конец света. Вообще-то именно он начал посылать игривые смс-ки. Твои же всего лишь акт возмездия. — Алья, улёгшись, положила голову на спину продолжавшей выть подруге, — выходи на новый уровень, девочка, он должен знать, что ты представляешь из себя что-то большее, чем неловкое и заикающееся недоразумение.

— Разве? — раздался из-под подушки протяжный стон.

— Да! Ты ведь Маринетт Дюпен-блин-Чэн: смышлёная предпринимательница, модница и, чёрт возьми, самое лучшее, что вообще может случиться в жизни Адриана Агреста. — Алья поёрзала, — И на удивление удобная подушка.

— Спасибо. Я упомяну свою «многогранность» в резюме, — Маринетт вынырнула из-под подушки и глотнула свежего воздуха, — Эй. Абсолютно спонтанный вопрос: как думаешь, нормально ли девушке разговаривать с другим парнем, если она уже состоит в отношениях?

— Разговаривать как?

— Ну не знаю. По-дружески. Шуточки там и иногда существенные темы.

Алья хмыкнула:

— У тебя могут быть друзья-мужчины, но если ты в серьёзных отношениях, то тебе не должен быть нужен другой собеседник, чтобы доверить ему что-то важное. Намеренно или нет, но с этого начинаются все измены.

— А если он твой лучший друг?

— Тогда бы ты с ним встречалась, нет? — Сезер поднялась, — а почему спрашиваешь?

Маринетт задумчиво уставилась в стену, покусывая нижнюю губу.

— Просто интересно.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
9 минут назад_

_МОЯ ЛЕДИИИИ! Ты не спишь?_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Тебе повезло, что у меня бессонница, иначе бы я в тебя тапок кинула, глупый кот._

_Что случилось?  
_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Да ничего такого. Нужно было спасать своего любимого алкоголика и её очередную ЛПН** из ночного клуба, так что сижу вот с ними и слежу, чтобы они не захлебнулись своей же рвотой._

_Кот***, значит? А не вытащить ли мне бас и не спеть?_

_МОЯ ТЫ ИЛИ НЕТ, МОЯ КРОШКААА? (или нужно «Леди» в этом случае?)_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Я передумала._

_Ты получаешь свой долбаный тапок._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. пер.:  
> * Сама фраза «I bite my thumb at thee» - отсылка к «Ромео и Джульетте» У. Шекспира. Грызть ноготь большого пальца, щелкая им о зубы, считалось оскорблением.  
> ** ЛПН – аббревиатура от «Лучшие подруги навсегда».  
> *** Непереводимая игра слов. Маринетт называет Кота в письме "tomcat" = "кот", а Кот далее подразумевает "Tom cat" = кот Том из мультика «Том и Джерри». Строчка из песни – отсылка к сценке оттуда. джаст гугл ит. (и страдайте, потому что этот мотивчик вас не покинет долго)  
> ладно, я сделаю это за вас: https://youtu.be/qfskgQ6Z_bA


	8. Chapter 8

Скрестив руки и откинув голову на спинку кресла, Адриан безмятежно дремал, и лишь редкие всхрапывания нарушали его глубокое и размеренное дыхание.

— Кхм-хм.

Парень резко дёрнулся вперед, от испуга выпучив глаза; безумная боль в затёкшей шее отдалась пронизывающей дрожью во всём теле. Мэр Андрэ Буржуа стоял перед ним собственной персоной с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица, за исключением, пожалуй, только вопросительно поднятой брови. Рядом был его верный дворецкий с такой же каменной мимикой, но Адриан достаточно его знал, чтобы сразу раскусить тщательно скрываемый хохот внутри.

— Доброе утро, ваше Превосходительство, — пробормотал он еще сиплым ото сна голосом.

— Доброе утро, Адриан, — взгляд мэра теперь был прикован к кровати с балдахином, на которой спутанным клубком из конечностей, потёкшего макияжа и блёсток на платьях, спали Хлоя и её лучшая подруга Сабрина. Аккуратная шеренга сапог вытянулась по стойке «смирно» около кровати, в то время как заботливо укрывающая обнаженные ноги простыня доблестно защищала скромность девушек.

— Полагаю, что у моей дочери был крайне насыщенный вечер, не так ли?

Адриан потёр глаза:

— Всё, что я понял из её звонка, было: «Мой папа узнает об этом». 

Хоть парень уже и был в постели прошлой ночью, он сдержал данное Хлое обещание держать при себе телефон на максимально не беззвучном режиме, когда она «выйдет в свет» и, возможно, ей понадобится его помощь. Парень потянулся за мобильником, чтобы узнать время, но увидел лишь иконку истёкшего за ночь заряда. Ледибаг придётся подождать своего утреннего имэйла.

— Который час?

Дворецкий ловко вынул небольшие часы из кармана формы:

— 9:21, месье.

Разочарованный стон — времени не было совсем.

— Можно вывести меня отсюда, как обычно?

— Прислуга уже уведомлена, месье. — Адриану всегда нравился этот дворецкий. Потянувшись до явного хруста в спине, Агрест-младший прошёл к кровати и наклонился к Хлое:

— Эй, Хло, я ухожу. Всегда пожалуйста, — шепнул он ей в ответ на тихий стон и смахнул с её лица прядь волос, — вам с Сабриной скоро будет лучше. Пейте больше воды.

Еще один протяжный стон.

— Знаю, но, если ты хочешь убедить всех, что всё в порядке, встать когда-нибудь придётся. Обещаешь мне, что встанешь?

Закреплением клятвы стал показанный холёный средний палец.

— И я тебя люблю, — послышался короткий тихий стук. Подсуетившийся дворецкий открыл дверь и явил присутствующим двух горничных с обслуживающей тележкой, накрытой скатертью, наверное, длиной с периметр этажа. Адриан выпрямился:

— А вот и за мной приехали, — хмыкнул он. — Напиши, когда придёшь в сознание.

Наблюдавший за картиной маслом мэр Буржуа всё так же стоял, методично массируя виски кончиками пальцев: 

— Уверен, что я не смогу убедить тебя жениться на ней?

— Извините, сегодня у меня свидание, — отозвался Адриан, затем откинул скатерть и забрался на нижнюю полку тележки, подобрав под себя ноги. Как только он умостился, «транспорт» тут же пришёл в движение.

Интеллигентно звякнув, двери лифта открылись и закрылись. В животе всё опустилось, когда они спустились на первый этаж «Le Grand Paris». Двери открылись вновь. Громкость ровного гула шепотков разговоров всё росла, как тележка неторопливо приближалась к ресторану. Адриан отпустил Гориллу прошлой ночью, напоследок дав поручение вернуться в восемь утра и ожидать его в обычном месте; так что теперь он надеялся, что машина будет припаркована у задней двери. Ухмыльнувшись, парень вспомнил слова Маринетт о том, что он своим видом совсем не тянет на бунтаря. Насколько бы она удивилась, узнав о всём его опыте скрытности и уловок?

Тележка остановилась и Адриан услышал, как открылась еще одна дверь:

— Берег чист, месье Агрест, — доложила одна из горничных.

Он вылез с нижней полки, вновь вздрогнув от боли в шее, и оправил одежду. Суетящиеся на кухне люди даже на него не покосились— это был уже не первый случай стремительного отступления через заднюю дверь отеля, и, Адриан был уверен, далеко не последний. Он познакомился со своими «шофёрами», пожал девушкам руки и пообещал отправить им подарки в знак благодарности; затем проскользнул во влажность летнего утра, предусмотрительно высматривая репортёров перед тем, как кинуться к машине.

— Извини, телефон сел, — пристёгиваясь, признался парень Горилле.

— Всё в порядке.

Как только машина тронулась, Адриан поставил телефон на зарядку и с задумчивым выражением лица уставился в окно, подперев подбородок рукой. Если папарацци не придумали ничего лучше, кроме как крутиться возле него в воскресенье, то кто-то сам себе же не дал возможности сорвать куш на заметке о том, что он идёт с дочерью местного пекаря в кино…

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

 _Доброго воскресенья,_ Жучок! _Утро воистину прекрасно, не так ли? Наверное, ты собираешься проспать всё и вся, но поверь, Париж буквально истекает солнечным светом в тот момент, когда я отсылаю тебе это сообщение. Как следствие, не выходить из дома сегодня — ужаснейшее преступление, так что я, пожалуй, отправлюсь-ка на охоту ;)_

***

Ухмыльнувшись, Маринетт небрежно бросила телефон на софу. Было и в самом деле прекрасное утро! Девушка распахнула настежь окна и проложила дорогу свежему ветру, чтобы он свободно гулял по всему дому и поднимал ей настроение. Ноутбук, стоявший на столе и ожидавший звонка от матери по скайпу, весело ревел нотами джаза.

_«Моя ты или нет, моя крошка? Твоё поведение в последнее время внушает мне сомнение. Ты еще моя крошка, крошка? Как будто от моего пламени в твоём сердце ничего не осталось…»_

Чёртов кот, теперь эта песня застряла у неё в голове на целый день.

Музыка рассеялась знакомой мелодией вызова, сразу же сорвавшей с места Маринетт. На экране появилась Сабин Чэн, в волосах которой появилось больше серебра, чем в последний раз, когда дочь видела её. 

— Доброе утро, милая! Для воскресенья выглядишь очень оживлённой.

— Привет, _maman_! Правда? — она обратила внимание на своё изображение только сейчас — и да, она буквально сияла. — У нас с Альей кое-какие планы на день.

— Правда? — задумчиво выпятила нижнюю губу Сабин, — Я думала, что ты сумела увлечь Адриана на свидание.

Нежный румянец залил бурным потоком девушку от шеи до корней волос:

— Я говорила же, что мы только разговаривали! Еще слишком рано для свидания… — и в этот самый момент, словно бы в опровержение её слов, ехидно пиликнул мобильник.

**Адриан Агрест: По шкале от 1 до 10, насколько сильно ты хочешь видеть своё имя на страницах таблоидов?**

— Немыслимо. Этот мальчик крутится около пекарни уже целый год.

Громадная фигура заполнила собой весь экран ноутбука:

— Какой такой мальчик? — нагнувшийся к веб-камере Том Дюпен помахал дочери, — _Bonjour_ , Маринетт!

— Адриан Агрест, — ответила мужу Сабин, — модель, приходит по понедельникам, средам и пятницам.

— Тот, рядом с которым Маринетт и двух слов связать не может?

— Именно.

Пока ее мать вводила ее отца в курс дела, девушка быстро схватила телефон. **А можно выбрать отрицательное число?** — и нажала «отправить». Со всеми успешно провёрнутыми ими шпионскими махинациями она совершенно позабыла, что Адриан являлся довольно значимой персоной для папарацци; и если бы кто-то увидел их вместе, то имя «Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн» уже к середине недели бы светилось в каждой жёлтой газетёнке.

— … дави на неё, Сабин. Маринетт, может, еще не готова там себя проявить.

— Невообразимо. Она слишком хорошенькая для того, чтобы вечно скрываться дома, — Сабин повернулась к компьютеру. — И, к слову сказать, Маринетт, мы с папой скоро вернёмся домой.

— Что? — дыхание перехватило напрочь, — Когда?

— Самое раннее — в сентябре. Дети твоей двоюродной бабушки наконец возьмут на себя заботу о ней, — из динамиков послышался вздох, — я чудесно провела здесь время, но никак не могу дождаться вернуться к тебе и пекарне. У нас, кстати, появились новые рецепты, которые можно «спустить» на покупателей. 

Мобильник вновь подал признаки жизни:

**Адриан Агрест: Тогда это ТОЧНО будет проблемой.**

**Не переживай,** — написала она в ответ, — **у меня есть её решение.**

— Маринетт? Кому ты там пишешь?

— Алье. Просто обсуждаем будущие дела! — вскоре гул вибрации известил о новом сообщении:

**Адриан Агрест: Прости ):**

Девушка еле подавила сладкий смешок предвкушения. Ох, он был таким внимательным к мелочам…

— Ага-ага, — хоть нахмурившаяся мадам Чэн и являлась в этот момент сгустком чистейшей подозрительности, всё же предпочла не комментировать ситуацию, — тогда удачи с твоими планами. Будь осторожна, детка, и проведи время хорошо. И еще — уберись в доме.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я этого не сделала? — Маринетт мигом перешла в оборону, одновременно улыбаясь и заталкивая ногой какой-то хлам под кушетку, вне зоны видимости веб-камеры.

— Убери, — грозно приказала Сабин.

— Да, _maman_.

После прощаний звонок закончился, и джазовая музыка вновь устремилась заполнять повисшую на мгновение тишину. Маринетт вскочила с дивана, и, пританцовывая, поднялась наверх, чтобы подкорректировать наряд. Как только запел из колонок мужской голос, девушка, «активировав» свой лучший английский, тут же присоединилась к нему.

_«Моя ты или нет, моя крошка? А может, ты нашла кого-то другого… или моя крошка всё ещё моя крошка на самом деле?»  
_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
5 минут назад_

 _Прости,_ Котёнок, _но я уже давно встала._

_На сегодня запланирована куча дел, так что я тоже сама пойду на охоту._

_(Божьи коровки вообще охотятся?)_

_Так что держись от меня подальше._

_Не хватало еще, чтобы твоя неудача перешла ко мне.  
_

***

— Ты как вообще умудряешься выглядеть словно после «фотошопа», когда провел всю ночь в жутко неудобном кресле? — первым же делом спросил Нино. В комнате Адриана парень чувствовал себя как дома; сидя на диване, он держал на коленях Плагга и с характерными звуками что-то микшировал его лапками на невидимых вертушках.

— Секрет фирмы, — подмигнул Адриан, затем снял мятую рубашку и, слепив из неё «снежок», запустил его в Нино по пути в ванную. Плагг тут же снял с себя полномочия «диджея» и хвостиком метнулся за ним, грациозно спрыгнув с парня. 

— Я немного беспокоюсь за Хлою, — признался Агрест, — все эти запои были же своего рода бунтарством, но сейчас-то? Думаю, что нужно начинать бить тревогу.

— Чувак, эта тревога «бьётся» уже полгода.

Сняв боксеры, парень повернул кран с водой:

— Она даже не любит быть пьяной!

— Трезвой — тем более, — отозвался Нино, услышав шум воды и немедленно последовавший за ним визг друга. Слишком горячо. — Тебе бы поговорить с ней и предложить обратиться к врачу. Это я о депрессии, если что.

— О-о-о-о, — протянул Адриан, — так ты _правда_ заботишься о ней.

— Да, потому что я порядочный человек, в отличие от неё.

Подставив ноющую шею под струю горячей воды, туда, где болело больше всего, Адриан даже зажмурился от удовольствия. Плагг, наблюдавший с безопасного расстояния, лишь моргнул.

— Кстати, — добавил Нино, — ты точно уверен, что тебе будет норм сходить на ужастик?

— А почему нет? — последнее слово заставило оцепенеть всё тело.

— Ну, в прошлый раз, как мы смотрели один, ты визжал как девчонка, да еще и угрожал меня расчленить за то, что заставил тебя его посмотреть. А, ты еще сказал «ну нахрен, я сваливаю», эмм… больше, чем один раз?

— Нино, я взрослый человек.

— Это было два года назад.

— Всё будет хорошо, — не слишком убедительно ответил Агрест, пытаясь достать шампунь, — и даже если нет, по крайней мере, я смогу контролировать себя так, чтобы не сорваться на угрозы Маринетт членовредительством.

— Думаю, что тебе лучше сходить на новый диснеевский мультик.

— Думаю, что тебе лучше заткнуться, — Адриан правда хотел сходить на его премьеру, но пути назад не было. Им нужно было посмотреть фильм ужасов. В научных целях.

Буквально понявший предостережение Ляиф больше не подавал голоса, так что парень позволил своим мыслям вновь устремиться к Ледибаг. Она тоже будет днём где-то в городе; интересно, о каких планах она говорила, и как бы она отреагировала на его признание, что он идёт на свидание? Его плечи грустно поникли — скорее всего, Леди была бы рада.

А точно ли?

Адриан вздохнул — он не знал, как реагировать на её ранние сообщения, на редкие моменты, когда она всё-таки отвечала взаимным флиртом; и уж точно на её агрессивную реакцию на его слова, предполагавшие, что она бросит его, как только вступит в серьёзные отношения.

Естественно, налицо здесь была предвзятость — само собой напрашивался преждевременный вывод, что у неё есть к нему чувства. Если он достаточно знал Ледибаг (а ему нравилось думать, что он достаточно её знал), то она сначала захочет встретиться с ним вживую перед тем, как позволить чему-либо случиться. Его Леди — контроль всего и вся во плоти.

Как только Агрест вышел из душа, Плагг тут же, словно ожидая сигнала, бросился в укрытие, неуклюже скользя и цокая по паркету коготками. 

— Эй, Нино, помнишь те авиаторы, которые ты до смерти хотел поносить?

— Папарацци?

— Ага.

Яркая молния пронеслась мимо двери в ванную — Нино направился прямиком к гардеробной. 

Усмехнувшись, Адриан покачал головой — вот почему они были друзьями.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
25 минут назад_

_Ну а если мне нужна твоя удача? Где ж я найду подкову или кроличью лапку в это время? К чему вообще нам дружить, если ты не будешь обнулять мою неудачу своим везением? Я-то думал, что мы команда!_

_Пришлось погуглить, чтоб ответить на твой вопрос: да, божьи коровки охотятся. Твоя кровь еще ядовита для других насекомых. И птиц тоже. К чему такая жестокость?_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
4 минуты назад_

_Прозвучало так, будто тебе нужно познакомиться с этими кроликами и лошадями._

_В прикреплённом — cпешно нарисованный автопортрет._

_Не хочу хвастаться, но, думаю, я уловила свою самую суть._

***

Адриан не смеялся. Он ржал. Истерическим смехом, да таким, что ловил на себе странные взгляды прохожих. Напуганный Нино не мог не полюбопытствовать и заглянул в экран телефона.

Там был карандашный рисунок божьей коровки, которая, держа в лапках топор, стояла на горе трупов птиц и насекомых, издавая боевой клич.

— Даже не хочу знать, что это, чувак, — пробормотал Нино, возвращая телефон.

Стерев навернувшиеся слёзы, Адриан запихнул телефон в карман бомбера — зеркальные солнечные очки, однотонная белая футболка, выцветшие джинсы и ботинки прямо-таки cимволизировали надежду на то, что он сольётся с толпой и не вызовет ненужного внимания. Впрочем, Нино считал, что это лишь сильнее подчёркивает его дьявольскую красоту, а не скрывает.

Быстрая остановка в достаточно дорогом магазине сладостей — как только был куплен самый лучший шоколад, парни направились к кинотеатру. Адриана потряхивало — он не был на свидании уже несколько лет. Предыдущие отношения не считались — то была интрижка с моделью, которая была более заинтересована в его постели, чем в нём самом. Окей, он водил на свидания Хлою, когда ему было лет… девятнадцать? Но сами отношения, да еще и _фальшивые_?

Нервы были ни к чёрту еще и из-за Нино — один только взгляд на него показывал, что еще немного — и того страх сожрёт с потрохами. Сможет ли он расслабиться настолько, чтобы завести с Альей беседу, или самосаботаж сведёт все усилия на нет?

Да еще и маячившая угроза появления папарацци… Заставить весь Париж думать об их «романтических отношениях» было последним, что хотел Адриан для Маринетт.  
Друзья пересекли улицу — очертания кинотеатра виднелись вдали, как и группка людей, ожидающая очереди за билетами. Время на телефоне свидетельствовало, что они пришли раньше на пять минут; и поднятый от экрана взгляд ослепила мелькнувшая вспышка цвета. Белые сандалии, персиковая юбка-трапеция, светлая шифоновая блузка и увитый цветочным орнаментом шарф, оборачивающий распущенные чёрные волосы; солнечные очки на усыпанном веснушками носике — похоже, Маринетт не захотела оставлять идею маскировки, чем и вызвала ухмылку Адриана.

Находившаяся рядом с ней Алья была чудесна в шортах с завышенной талией, укороченном топе и накидке-кимоно традиционной расцветки. 

— Ноги! — прошипел Нино, ткнув друга локтём в рёбра, — Её _ноги_!

— Всё будет хорошо, — Адриан ободряюще похлопал Ляифа по спине.

— Йо, рада вас видеть, — и, улыбнувшись Нино, Алья добавила, — значит, сегодня ты — моя пара?

Услышав беспомощное хихиканье Нино, Адриан покачал головой и подошёл ближе к Маринетт, поднявшей на него взгляд из-за очков:

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — отметил он, после чего хихикнула уже девушка:

— Ты принёс мой шоколад?

— Какой шоколад? — невинно переспросил Адриан, показав потом на карман бомбера, и предложил ей свой локоть, который Маринетт приняла только спустя миг колебания. — Извини за всю эту историю с инкогнито.

— Н-не переживай, — ответила она, поправляя шарф, — сделала его так давно, и только сейчас выдался случай его надеть.

— Ты его сделала? — глаза Адриана округлились за солнцезащитными очками, и Маринетт пожала плечами:

— Я сделала весь этот наряд… кроме обуви.

— Серьезно? — парень отошел на шаг, чтобы вновь насладиться созданным образом, который выглядел явно профессионально и даже дорого. — Маринетт, ты решила уже поучаствовать в соревновании моего отца?

— Бога ради, _умоляю_ , уговори её, — вклинилась Алья, — сколько я уже бросаю горох в эту стенку, а добилась только «Я подумаю об этом».

— Алья! — воскликнула Маринетт, чувствуя, как лицо заливает румянцем.

— Девочка буквально живёт и дышит модой. Тебе бы увидеть наряды, которые она спроектировала…

—…для _кукол_ , — отрезала Маринетт. — я беру заказы на изготовление кукольных нарядов. Моя работница Манон — коллекционер, она просила меня кое-что сделать для её кукол, а потом я увлеклась и стала так подрабатывать и дальше…

— Тебе надо как-нибудь сделать что-то для Адриана, — предложил Нино, — если не пресса первой спросит его, где он это достал, так отец.

— А это блестящая идея! — сказала Алья, одобрительно смотря на Нино. Прогресс.  
Маринетт прижала ладони к горящим щекам:

— Нет, не могу. Это… ах—ох, смотрите, наша очередь!

Адриан поспешил пройти к кассе за билетами. Получается, что Маринетт тоже была дизайнером, и довольно талантливым, если можно было судить по её наряду. Если она поучаствует в конкурсе, то вполне возможно, что она будет соревноваться с Ледибаг. Но за кого он будет болеть в этой ситуации: за Маринетт, его друга и соучастницу, или же за безликую Ледибаг, укравшую его сердце?

После того, как Адриан купил билеты, компания вошла в тёмный и прохладный кинотеатр. Нино с Альей отлучились взять попкорн, раз уж у Адриана с Маринетт был на пару изысканный шоколад. Парень заметил, как они о чём-то шептались, иногда ловя на себе их взгляды.

— Итак, — сказал он, как Маринетт уложила очки в сумочку, — тебе нравятся фильмы про зомби?

Она подняла на Адриана горящий от возбуждения взгляд:

— Обожаю. А ты?

Побледнев, Адриан смог лишь выдавить:

— Сойдут. Хоть и давно ходил на них в кино в последний раз.

— Что? Но так же смотреть их лучше всего, — сказала Маринетт, — в темноте, в окружении звуков, когда на тебя прыгает зомби и оркестр делает свою работу, ты действительно пугаешься, а не ради смеха. Понимаешь, о чём я?

— Ага, — пискнул Адриан, и, прочистив горло, добавил, — точно.

Маринетт уже потянулась к шарфику, чтобы его размотать, но вдруг остановилась и наклонилась к Адриану, словно бы что-то хотела рассмотреть. Парень старательно не отводил взгляда от постера к скоро выходящему фильму.

— О мой Бог, — она поднесла ко рту ладошку, — ты боишься фильмов про зомби.

Попался. Пойман с поличным.

— Важно то, что мы делаем это ради Нино и Альи.

— Ты должен был мне сказать! — девушка запихнула шарф в сумочку. — Я бы не предложила такой вариант, если бы знала, что тебе не понравится. Давай, мы еще можем поменять билеты. Хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь другое?

Адриан в знак успокоения положил руки ей на плечи:

— Маринетт. Всё будет в порядке. Важно то, что мы делаем это ради Нино и Альи.

— Ты уже это говорил.

— Знаю. Я просто себя так подбадриваю.

Выражение её лица сменилось на бесстрастное:

— Мы поменяем билеты.

— Нет, не поменяем, — твёрдо сказал Адриан, обняв девушку за плечи и направившись с ней к входу в зал, прежде чем она запротестовала. — Давай найдём места. Нино, мы ушли!

Стоявший у буфета Ляиф, помахав им, склонил голову к что-то говорящей Алье.

Центральные ряды зала заполнялись быстро. Подметив пару свободных мест между какой-то парочкой и группой друзей, Адриан повёл спутницу к ним. 

— Таким образом, — заключил он, как только они сели, — им придётся сесть от нас подальше. — Парень достал шоколад из внутреннего кармана и предложил ей, наткнувшись на гневный взгляд. — Что?

— Тебе не стоит себя заставлять, — сказала она, взяв пакет и восхищенно оценив содержимое. После того, как она увидела символ на пакете, с её губ сорвался вздох, — они же от… но они стоят…!

— Прими это как благодарность за всю твою вкуснейшую выпечку. Я бы испёк тебе что-нибудь самостоятельно, но, боюсь, ценой пожара в собственном доме.

— Ты не умеешь готовить? — Маринетт выбрала себе шоколадную конфету.

— Неа.

— Хмм, — протянула она, поднимая указательный палец вверх, — не умеет готовить, — потом средний, — не выносит ужастиков, — и, наконец, безымянный, — и еще заставляет меня маскироваться, чтобы выйти с ним в свет. 

Её улыбка окрасилась жеманным кокетством:

— Если бы это было настоящее свидание, у тебя бы были серьёзные проблемы.

Адриан лишь ткнул в конфету:

— Попробуй это, и, гарантирую, что ты забудешь про все мои недостатки.

Как только Маринетт положила лакомство в рот, на её лице отразилось чистейшее наслаждение, заставившее даже прикрыть глаза. Она поднесла к щеке руку, промурлыкала что-то под нос, закачавшись из стороны в сторону; затем выпрямилась и стёрла блаженную улыбку с лица:

— Ты прощён. Пока что.

Увидев, как в зал вошли Нино и Алья, Адриан помахал им. Нино тут же отреагировал жестом «что за фигня», получив в ответ от Агреста обе поднятых руки, символизировавших во всём мире «прости, бро, ничего не могу поделать». Алья похлопала своего спутника по плечу и указав куда-то на задние ряды, отправилась к ним. Нино потащился за ней явно в состоянии полного ступора.

Захихикав, Адриан с Маринетт вжались в кресла. Парень протянул ей сжатый кулак, и улыбавшаяся девушка стукнула своим кулачком по его в ответ. Миссия выполнена.

Огни кинотеатра медленно затухали.

Взглянув на экран, Адриан мигом помрачнел. Точно. Нужно было еще пережить этот зомби-фильм. Маринетт, ткнув его в руку, предложила конфету:

— У Гарри Поттера так сработало.

Адриан улыбнулся:

— Если бы это было настоящим свиданием, то ты бы этим заработала себе бонусные очки.

Сжав губы, Маринетт отвернулась к экрану, не проронив ни слова.

Первые двадцать минут фильма Агрест-младший вынес стойко, но, к несчастью, они были самыми скучными. На отметке в один час Адриан олицетворял собой все возможные оттенки белого, держался за подлокотник кресла так, словно бы от этого зависела его жизнь, молясь всем святым, что он знал, и обещал стать лучше, оказать всю возможную помощь Хлое, прекратить постить дерьмовые мемы в твиттере и проводить больше времени с отцом. Единственным утешением служило то, что он еще не завизжал.

На его руку опустилась рука Маринетт. Сердце Адриана практически выскочило из груди, но внимание Маринетт всё так же было приковано к экрану. 

— Как думаешь, что сейчас делают Нино с Альей? — шепнула она.

— Че-честно? — сглотнул парень. — Поначалу ей точно пришлось вывозить большую часть беседы, но сейчас он точно вспомнил, как разговаривать.

— Странно, когда он разговаривал со мной в прошлый раз, он был таким непосредственным.

Огромная толпа зомби ворвалась на экран, и пальцы Маринетт сжались. Адриан глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить нервы.

— Нино всегда неловок, когда дело доходит до общения с девушками, которые ему нравятся. Создаёт плохое первое впечатление, и какого чёрта эти зомби бегут так быстро? Разве они не должны разваливаться?

— Ну, по крайней мере, Алья считает, что он милый.

— Правда? — Адриан зажмурил глаза, когда протагонист размозжил голову зомби прикладом ружья, окропив камеру кровью и кусочками мозгов.

Хватка на его пальцах усилилась. Адриан перевернул руку так, чтобы теперь уже нормально держать её ладонь, надеясь, что не сломает её кости в следующий раз, когда чьё-то лицо превратится в пережёванную ириску. 

— Да, спросила её вчера. Свадьбу пока что не планируем, но это лучше, чем полная апатия. Держишься молодцом, кстати говоря.

— Спорно, — сказал Адриан, издав сдавленный звук. Маринетт наконец отвернулась от экрана:

— Я тоже не могла привыкнуть к этим фильмам. Кстати, очень помогает напоминать себе о том, что это всего лишь играющая в пятнашки кучка актёров, — она склонила набок голову. — Можешь себе представить, как глупо они выглядели во время съемок? Даже смешно, когда думаешь об этом.

Адриан думал об этом, но в контексте моделинга. Как легко было выйти из себя, стоя под жаром софитов в гриме часами. Хотя бы не надо было запоминать строчки. Не надо было гоняться за коллегами, готовясь притвориться падшим от пули. Наверное, Маринетт была права, и он принимал всё близко к сердцу… неа, сбегавшие на машине герои только что сбили зомби, тут же взорвавшегося кусками гнилого мяса.

Маринетт фыркнула.

Он видел, как трясутся её плечи.

— Ты смеёшься надо мной? — девушка согнулась пополам. — Ты смеёшься надо мной!

— Прости, твоё лицо было таким...! — и она не смогла закончить предложение.

На его щеках вновь расцвёл румянец.

— Знаешь что? Я забираю свою руку, — он пытался вырваться из её хватки, но Маринетт, всё еще смеясь, держала его ладонь крепко.

— _Прости_ меня!

У Адриана не получалось выглядеть оскорблённым так же сильно, как он этого хотел. Её тихий писк заразил смехом и его.

— Отдай мне мою руку. И шоколад. Ты теперь лишена всех своих шоколадных привилегий, — он попытался дотянуться до пакета, но Маринетт отвела колени подальше и прислонилась к Адриану ближе.

— Я правда, — сказала она, так и не сумев перестать ухмыляться, — чувствую себя ужасно.

— Лгунья. — Адриан вновь вжался в кресло и обиженно насупился. Она сжала его руку. Он сжал её в ответ.

Следующий час они провели за делёжкой шоколада и шутками о фильме, пока страх Адриана окончательно не пригрозил исчезнуть. Парень удивился тому, как было легко влезть в шкуру Кота Нуара рядом с Маринетт. Ему обычно требуются месяцы, если не годы, чтобы чувствовать себя уверенно рядом с новым для него человеком. Но в Маринетт было что-то совершенно милое и приятное, как будто бы она наносила каплями духов на запястье покой и защищённость пекарни. Адриану не нужно было притворяться рядом с ней — не казалось, чтобы она волновалась, что он не был идеальным сыном Габриэля Агреста.

Он и правда не мог выбрать лучшего партнёра для фальшивых свиданий.

Когда фильм наконец закончился, Адриан вздохнул с облегчением. Он выжил. Некоторое время еще будут сниться кошмары, но это была малая цена будущему счастью Нино.

Маринетт наконец отпустила его ладонь.

— Как думаешь, как это с ними сработало? — спросила она, пока Нино с Альей уже спускались вниз.

— Сейчас и узнаем, — ответил Адриан. Он встал вместе с ней и начал пробираться сквозь ноги замешкавшихся на титрах людей. Как только он поравнялся с другом, Нино порывисто заключил того в объятия.

— Ты жив! — воскликнул он на весь зал.

Адриан приобнял его в ответ:

— Ты мне должен теперь, — прошипел он сквозь сжатые зубы и отстранился, — ну что, вам понравился фильм?

— Это просто безумие! — выдохнула Алья, давая пять Маринетт. — Мне особенно понравилась часть со взрывом головы зомби.

— Разве это не было смешно? — выпалила Маринетт. Адриан послал ей преданный взгляд.

— Ты видела, как его глаз влетел в экран? — обратился Нино к Дюпен-Чэн.

— _И ты*_ , Нино? — завопил Агрест-младший. О, как он их ненавидел.

— Надо как-нибудь повторить, — заявила Алья, подталкивая Нино по пути к выходу из кино. — Ну, двое из нас могут. Адриану и Маринетт надо посмотреть что-то другое.

Агрест-младший поймал на себе загоревшийся от последних слов подруги взгляд Маринетт. Их план работал. Парень уж было открыл рот, чтобы продолжить «банкет» собственно походом куда-нибудь поесть, но удар Нино пришёлся ниже пояса:

— Как насчёт взять что-нибудь на вынос? — спросил Ляиф, взглянув на телефон. — Для обеда еще рановато, но это не должно быть проблемой.

Маринетт вздохнула:

— Я бы с удовольствием, но нужно идти. Завтра утром надо сдать большой заказ, а я хочу подготовить все ингредиенты заранее.

Адриану и не пришло в голову, что она могла быть занята.

— Извини, я тебя сейчас не отвлекаю от дел?

— Нет! Не совсем. Мне нужен был перерыв, — от неё веяло такой теплотой, что он даже забыл о том, что она притворялась в своей любви к нему. — Как насчёт пообедать на следующих выходных? В воскресенье пекарня уже будет закрыта до сентября. Лучшего случая отпраздновать мою свободу даже не вижу.

— Я за, — кивнула Алья, а следом и согласился Нино. — Согласен.

На следующий день Адриан покидал Париж, направляясь в Шато Марго. Меньшее, что он мог сделать — это устроить еще одну попытку сводничества, прежде чем судьба возьмёт свой курс.

— Звучит неплохо. Куда хочешь пойти?

Маринетт завела руки за спину и вильнула бёдрами в явном кокетливом подтексте. О, она была хороша.

— Я могу взять время подумать и сказать тебе на неделе?

Включившись в предложенную игру, Адриан подхватил свою роль модельной улыбкой в мегаватт:

— Конечно.

Прощания прозвучали уже на улице, Маринетт надела вновь свой шарфик и очки, направившись с Альей в сторону пекарни, когда Адриан с Нино пошли своей дорогой. Агрест жалел, что Маринетт была занята — сегодня и правда был прекрасный летний день.

 _— Итак…_ — начал Нино, нарочно протягивая последнюю гласную подольше.

— Итак что?

Ляиф практически впечатал Адриана в улицу:

— Как прошло твоё свидание, чувак? 

— Боже, учитывая, что она хочет пойти на следующее, как _ты_ думаешь, как оно прошло? — Адриан пихнул Нино в ответ. — Ну а ты? Это не была официальная встреча, но по Алье не скажешь, что она хочет снова с тобой зависнуть.

— Она потрясающая, — вздохнул Ляиф, — энергичная, решительная, воодушевляющая… и немного сумасшедшая. Думаю, что я её боюсь, но теперь хочу узнать её еще лучше.

— О, ты влюбился по самые уши, — покачал головой Адриан.

— Как будто ты нет? Согласился пойти на фильм про зомби, чтобы липнуть к Маринетт на всём его протяжении? Слишком очевидно, чувак. Ты, должно быть, точно ей нравишься, если она после всего этого позволила тебе уйти.

Адриан был вынужден надо всем посмеяться: Нино пришёл к собственным выводам, а ему надо было позволять ему так думать, скрывая свой настоящий «мотив». К тому же, Нино вовсе не ошибся насчёт «по уши» — он даже не представлял, что мысли его лучшего друга захватывает ночами совсем другая женщина.

И пока что Адриан хотел, чтобы всё так и продолжалось.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
44 минуты назад_

_Это самый ценный рисунок за всю историю человечества. Завтра же отправлюсь в Лувр и буду настаивать, чтобы они сразу же его повесили там._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Я знала, что ты оценишь моё художественное дарование._

_Говоря о…_

_Ты всё еще думаешь, что я должна принять участие в соревновании Габриэля Агреста?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Да._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_И всё?_

_Только «да»?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Я просто боюсь, что больший мой энтузиазм испугает тебя так, что ты передумаешь.  
(Частенько со мной случается.)_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Почему это для тебя так важно?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Потому что это важно для тебя :D_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Ууууууууууууууууууууууууф._

_Я иду спать._

_Спокойной ночи, Кот Нуар._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
Только что_

_Спокойной ночи, Моя Леди._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
Черновик_

_На самом деле я пошла сегодня на фальшивое свидание с парнем, в которого я влюблена (долгая история)._

_Было здорово._

_Думаю, что из нас двоих получатся настоящие друзья._

_Но помнишь, как ты говорил мне быть рядом с ним просто собой?_

_Я сделала это._

_Я отбросила неловкость и стала «Ледибаг»._

_И потом я не смогла перестать думать о том, что бы было, если бы в кино пошёл со мной ты._

***

Маринетт выделила весь имэйл, удалила его и пошла спать. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. пер.:  
> * **Et tu**, Brute? (И ты, Брут?) — все издеваются над беднягой Адрианом


	9. Chapter 9

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE:2015  
12 минут назад_

_Доброе утро, моя Леди! Я сейчас стою прямо под дверьми Лувра, жду, пока кто-то откроет дверь, чтобы я отдал твой рисунок, как и обещал. Ломал голову всю ночь над предлогом, почему он должен висеть по соседству с Моной Лизой, а еще над отдельной речью, почему в этом нет ничего смешного, и почему меня не должны выгнать взашей._

_Окей, ладно, я не у Лувра, но знаешь, где бы я хотел быть сейчас? В кровати. Думаю, я уже должен стать жаворонком. Научи меня, как._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_Доброе утро, Кот Нуар._

_Я бы хотела услышать эту твою речь._

_Напечатай мне её и пришли документом к концу дня._

_Двойной интервал, шрифт 12 кегля, Times New Roman._

_И только тогда я расскажу тебе секрет, как стать жаворонком._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE:2015  
3 минуты назад_

_Вложение: РечьДляБожьихКоровок_

_Прости, это заняло у меня много времени. Я уже практически отослал тебе набранный документ в Word, но вовремя понял, что в авторах файла будет значиться моё настоящее имя, поэтому пришлось скопировать текст и скинуть его тебе с одного из рабочих компьютеров. Кстати, ты знаешь, как тяжело врать ответственному и серьёзному секретарю, который знает тебя много лет?_

_Я сделал это ради своей любви._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_Но ты сделал это не ради любви._

_А ради моих секретов, как легко вставать по утрам._

_Которые я открою тебе, потому что я ПОШУТИЛА насчёт эссе и теперь чувствую себя полной задницей.  
_

  
**«Как стать жаворонком» - секреты от Ледибаг**  
1\. Прекрати задерживаться до полуночи, отправляя мне имэйлы.  
2\. Просыпайся настолько рано, чтобы увидеть рассвет. Отдай ему всё своё внимание.  
3\. Сделай зарядку (но не на пустой желудок).  
4\. Это всё фигня.  
5\. Никаких секретов нет.  
6\. Ты либо рождён жаворонком, либо нет.  
7\. Мне очень жаль.

Мне понравилось твоё эссе. Как ты вообще умудрился провести так называемое «социологическое исследование»?

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_Ты бы удивилась, узнав, какую только ерунду я не могу придумать во время полёта. Ладно, не удивилась бы._

_Не торопись открещиваться от своих советов, моя Леди. Я никогда прежде ничего из этого не пробовал, так что стоит ли говорить, что они правда не работают? Мы должны их проверить._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_«Мы» как-то многовато для одного человека._

_(Ты имел в виду всё, кроме самого первого совета, да?)_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_Ты так хорошо меня знаешь. :)_

***

Вечер вторника застал Маринетт за уборкой оставшихся пирожных в ожидании Адриана. Он прежде написал ей, что задержится на час, так что это было даже к лучшему – всю прошлую неделю перед закрытием пекарня переживала наплыв посетителей, в основном постоянных, отчаянно пытавшихся насытиться перед тем, как провести август в другой булочной. Больше клиентов – больше выпечки. Малая цена для такой близкой свободы.

Она уже практически видела, как спит до отвала, проводит утро на балконе в компании цветов, своего скетчбука, музыки и вкусняшек. Она сможет выбраться куда-нибудь позавтракать, и даже _пообедать_ ; в конце концов сможет носить пижаму круглые сутки.

Но сначала придётся пережить еще несколько дней неустанных подколов Манон, взбешённой тем, что Адриан так и не поцеловал Маринетт после их свидания в кино, и поэтому подготовившей специально для неё целый список приёмов по соблазнению ко второму рандеву.

Маринетт не могла ей признаться, что было между ними на самом деле. Адриан был… забавен, мил, с ним было приятно проводить время, он был несправедливо красив, будучи одет в стиле Тома Круза из _«Лучшего стрелка»_ ; но она не была ему интересна. За пределами их небольшой хитрости он не выказывал ничего, что указывало бы на обратное.

И опять же, она могла не уловить «те самые» знаки внимания, учитывая, что единственный парень, который _действительно_ интересовался ею, показывал это до боли очевидно.

Услышав стук, Маринетт поставила стопку тарелок и поспешила ко входной двери, чтобы впустить Адриана.

— Извини, — сказал он, как только дверь открылась; на нём был надет пиджак и галстук, который в течение дня уже практически развязался, в его руке был пластиковый пакет, благоухающий ничем другим, как вкусной едой. Рот Маринетт мгновенно наполнился слюной. — Снова куча встреч, и половина из них прошла поздно. Думаю, я начинаю понимать, почему отец предпочитает, чтобы его больше боялись, а не любили — люди становятся более пунктуальными.

Адриан вздохнул и протянул пакет:

— И я принёс нам ужин.

Маринетт уставилась на его спину, как он прошёл вовнутрь:

— Нам?

— Ты ведь не ела еще, так?

Именно так. Она вспыхнула и стянула фартук.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны.

— Это меньшее, чем я могу отплатить за твоё ожидание, — Адриан коротко улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, тебе нравится ливанская кухня.

Несколько минут спустя они сидели за его любимым столиком, открыв контейнеры с едой, и изучали список потенциальных ресторанов для следующего свидания. Адриан ткнул в третий пункт:

— Я был здесь несколько раз с отцом. Отличная еда, изумительная атмосфера, и персонал обслуживает как королей.

— Цены тоже королевские?

Его щёки порозовели:

— Да. Совсем забыл про это.

Маринетт улыбнулась, прожёвывая очередной кусочек, и пробежалась глазами по остальным названиям. Она была только в двух ресторанах из представленных, и ни в одном из них не было той атмосферы, что могла бы вдохновить на романтику.

— Мама Альи работает тут, — она указала на четвёртый пункт, — но если она только заподозрит, что она пошла на свидание, то надавит на неё так, что Алья сама назло ей забьёт на Нино.

— Да даже если такое случится, Нино так просто не спугнуть.

Прожужжал мобильник — Маринетт достала его из-под коленей и увидела сообщение от Манон, которое, впрочем, проигнорировала. Кот Нуар весь день слал дурацкие мемы с котами, поэтому в качестве мести она сочинила подробную историю, как она дала интервью для одной новостной колонки по дороге домой, и скинула ему ссылку на вебсайт, чтобы он увидел, как она выглядит на самом деле.

Ссылка, конечно же, вела прямиком на «Never Gonna Give You Up» Рика Эстли.

Глупый кот это заслужил.

— О! — Маринетт схватила телефон, открыла браузер и ввела название в поиск, — Только что вспомнила, что я ходила вот сюда со своим парнем несколько лет назад. Сносные цены, вкусная еда, и атмосфера, которую только можно пожелать.

— Парень, хм? — Адриан прищурился. — Нужно ли мне изобразить ревность?

— М-м-м… учитывая, что я хотела выйти за него замуж, да — если я упомяну это на нашем свидании. — она протянула ему телефон, чтобы посмотреть адрес ресторана, но Адриан, взяв мобильник, даже не стал смотреть на него.

— Так что случилось? — он осторожно улыбнулся. Маринетт была поражена его умением физически показать свою готовность извиниться. Она улыбнулась в ответ, но вышло несколько более натянуто, чем она того хотела.

— Ничего необычного, — ответила Маринетт, и махнула на телефон, — давай, скажи, что это местечко не идеально.

Неохотно опустив глаза на экран, Адриан изучил страницу, пролистав её до конца, и нахмурился:

— Вау. Всего лишь снимок, а я уже соблазнился.

Она могла подтвердить, что вживую он бы точно не устоял, но не хотела снова поднимать тему прошлого — теперь она смотрела только в будущее. Маринетт забрала телефон у Адриана:

— Так когда встретимся? В воскресенье, скажем, в семь?

Он потёр подбородок — Маринетт заметила, что у него уже отросла щетина, и прежде чем она смогла удержаться, чтобы не представить, как бы ощущалась эта щетина на её щеке, на её шее, на…

— Может, в шесть? Завтра мне нужно будет уехать в другой город, придётся встать пораньше. А так у нас будет даже время сделать что-нибудь после, если у Альи с Нино действительно всё завертится.

— Ты уезжаешь из города? — она скрестила руки на груди. — И когда ты собирался сказать об этом своей подставной девушке?

— Ну, я _хотел_ сказать тебе в прошлое воскресенье, но тебе нужно было уйти. — Адриан мигом посерьёзнел. — Маринетт, я уезжаю из города на следующей неделе. Тебе придётся одной сражаться на этом сватовском фронте какое-то время, но, обещаю, я сделаю всё, что смогу, как только вернусь.

Собрав пустые коробки из-под еды и понеся их к мусорке, она спросила:

— Куда едешь?

— Снимаем рекламный ролик для нового мужского парфюма Габриэля в Шато Марго. — по его ответу было видно, что желанием Адриан не горел. — Долго стоять под солнцем, долго изображать картинку, а не потное измождение; куча бесполезных снимков меня, задумчиво пялившегося на горизонт.

Маринетт, вернувшись к столику, хлопнула в ладоши:

— Я могу на это посмотреть?

Он вопросительно изогнул бровь, но отвернулся к зашторенному окну и напустил на себя свой самый лучший вид человека, _очень_ старательного думающего о чём-то _очень_ важном. Маринетт рассмеялась.

— Вот видишь? — воскликнул он, покрываясь румянцем. — Это тупо!

— Как же это тупо, если ты практически заставил меня купить пять флаконов одеколона, когда у меня даже не наберётся пять знакомых мужчин? — Адриан притворился обиженным, что заставило её подумать: а действительно ли Адриан любил свою работу? Он стал моделью еще будучи ребёнком, и отлично делал свою работу, без всякого сомнения, но он никогда не рассказывал о ней, и не был в восторге от съёмок в рекламе. Адриан пришёл в её пекарню за моментом покоя в своей суматошной жизни.

Она хотела спросить его об этом, но тут же решила этого не делать — если он не стал развивать тему её прошлых отношений, то она не будет лезть и в его дела.

— Итак, воскресенье, шесть вечера. Да или нет?

Маринетт кивнула:

— Это свидание.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_Иди нафиг._

_ИДИ НАФИГ, ЛЕДИБАГ._

_ИДИ._

_НАФИГ._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

 _Только ты повёлся на это_ , котёнок. _:-)_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_Знаешь, что? Я не должен это терпеть. Считай, что наша дружба **закончена.**_

_Буду ждать, пока мне напишет другая незнакомка. Девушка, которая не будет меня рикроллить*. Девушка, которая меня будет_ уважать.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_О-о-о ну ладно тебе, перестань, малыш! Я всего лишь пошутила!_

_Малыш!_

_Малыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыш!_

***

— Пообещай, что не будешь меня осуждать. Как журналист, я не смогла устоять, и ты это знаешь.

Алья плюхнулась на диван и скинула обувь; Маринетт, подождав, пока она усядется, вновь продолжила рисовать. На дворе была ночь пятницы, и девушки собрались, чтобы подобрать ей воскресный наряд, так как Маринетт устраивала завтра вечером вечеринку для подчинённых. Они усердно проработали весь прошлый год без Тома и Сабины, и заслужили отметить свои успехи.

— Дай подумать, ты сталкерила Нино в интернете.

Алья подняла вверх указательный палец:

— Лишь потому, что он довольно знаменит. — она повернулась к Маринетт с округлёнными глазами, — Ты знала, что его пригласили на «South by Southwest»** в прошлом году?

— Я должна знать, что это такое?

— Это крупный музыкальный фестиваль в США.

— М-м-м… нет.

— Для тебя что, смертельно быть в курсе? — Алья откинулась назад с тяжёлым вздохом. — Я собираюсь взять у него интервью. И так как он работает над музыкой к предстоящему дизайнерскому соревнованию, то я смогла бы выведать кое-какую инсайдерскую информацию.

— Почему бы тебе просто не спросить Адриана об этом? Он ведь всем руководит. — Маринетт добавила несколько бусинок на корсаж платья. У неё будет больше времени на шитьё, когда приедут её родители, и она собиралась выжать из этого времени всё. Всем рукодельные подарки на Рождество, хотят они того или нет.

Алья цапнула её йо-йо:

— Умоляю, разве у Адриана будет минутка на интервью, когда он все своё свободное время пытается тебя соблазнить? — она ухмыльнулась. — Не то, чтобы он хоть как-то очень старался.

Маринетт не почтила её комментарий даже взглядом.

— То, что он мне нравится, не означает, что я отчаянно хочу затащить его в свою постель.

— Ты права. Таким прекрасным экземпляром, как Адриан Агрест, нужно наслаждаться неспешно. И _неистово_.

— Алья! — Дюпен-Чэн шлёпнула подругу скетчбуком, и её телефон, специально поближе лежавший на подлокотнике, пиликнул.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE:2015  
2 секунды назад_

_Я ударился локтём о дверцу своего шкафа — кажется, я умираю. Покалывание распространилось по всей руке. Боюсь, что доберётся и до моего сердца, и оно лопнет. Стоит ли мне запереться в ванной, чтобы избавить Плагга от отвратительного зрелища своего обожаемого отца, чья грудная клетка взорвётся фонтаном крови?_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_Нет._

_Но ты можешь приложить лёд и прекратить вести себя, как ребёнок.  
_

***

Адриан потёр свой локоть и мучительно выдохнул. Никакой жалости от его Леди, да? По крайней мере, она была в своём репертуаре.

— Чувак, ты плачешь? — с дивана донёсся голос Нино. Адриан метнул в него полный слёз взгляд:

— Нет. — и продолжил лелеять ушибленную руку, ища, что бы надеть на своё второе притворное свидание. У Маринетт был великолепный вкус, поэтому она знала, как одеться стильно — неряхой на её фоне Адриан выглядеть не мог.

— Так что такое случилось, что ты сразу же сюда примчался?

— Алья написала мне.

Адриан оторвался от шкафа:

— А ты не мог сказать мне об этом, как только зашёл?

— Я должен был поддержать интригу. — Ляиф помахал телефоном над головой, и у Адриана не оставалось выбора, как подойти и взять его. — Она спросила, может ли взять у меня интервью. Что, блин, это вообще значит?

Сообщение было довольно прямолинейно, Адриан прочёл его и вложил мобильник обратно Нино в руку.

— Это значит, что она заморочилась, пробила тебя в интернете и узнала, что ты за жеребец. Это та самая женщина, что разговаривала с легендарным Джаггедом Стоуном на прошлых выходных, и она думает, что ты с ним на одном уровне.

Нино хмыкнул, явно не впечатлившись:

— Интервью выдаёт чисто профессиональные намерения, она вряд ли будет думать обо мне в романтическом ключе.

— Тогда подкати к ней _перед_ интервью. У тебя же скоро выступление, так?

— В среду, ага.

Адриан перемахнул через спинку дивана и приземлился аккурат рядом с Нино.

— Пригласи её, — сказал он. — Сделай Алье какой-нибудь вип-пропуск, покажи ей лично, на что ты способен. Потом, когда она будет под огромным впечатлением от твоих талантов, и будет в состоянии боевой готовности согласиться на свидание, пригласи её на ужин. И не вздумай струсить лишь потому, что меня не будет рядом и я не смогу вмешаться!

Нино издал несколько долгих звуков, показывавших, что он крепко задумался; Плагг выплыл из-под кровати Адриана, шмыгнул под ножки дивана и уставился на хозяина, виляя хвостом взад-вперёд. Тот подвинулся, и котёнок прыгнул прямо в освободившийся промежуток между ним и подлокотником, умостился и заурчал. По крайней мере хоть кому-то не было всё равно, что Адриан стукнулся локтём так сильно, что практически увидел свет в конце туннеля.

— Не знаю, — наконец откликнулся Нино.

— А если ты пригласишь Маринетт? Я могу попросить её об одолжении, она сделает из тебя красавца. — Адриан схватил телефон, чтобы написать Ледибаг.

— Неа, не хочу беспокоить твою девушку по таким пустякам.

Адриан моргнул.

— Мою кого?

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE:2015  
1 минуту назад_

 _Не думаю, что ты представляешь себе, как сильно я стукнулся о ту дверь. Я видел звёзды,_ жучок. _Думал, что такое только в мультиках бывает.  
_

***

— Кому ты там сообщения шлёшь? — спросила Алья, и Маринетт убрала телефон.

— Никому, — и технически была права: она отправляла имэйл, не смс.

Сезер скрестила руки:

— Ага-ага. Ты просто так пялилась на экран с влюблённой улыбочкой, — сказала она и вздохнула. — Ты переписываешься с Адрианом, не так ли?

Теперь, когда их фальшивые отношения вполне допускали такое, Маринетт легко могла подтвердить домыслы подруги.

— Конечно. Договариваемся на воскресенье. Уточняю, куда сходим, и бронируем столик. Да. — она замолкла. — Погоди, ты сказала «влюблённую»?

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_Ты видел звёзды?_

_Быстро в травмпункт!_

_А когда тебя спросят, зачем пришёл, скажи, что у тебя бо-бо и срочно нужен поцелуйчик._

***

— Маринетт — не моя девушка, — вставил Адриан. — Мы пока только узнаём друг друга получше.

Нино кивнул подбородком на его телефон:

— Ты переписываешься с ней всю ночь.

— Нет, я… — Адриан остановился прежде, чем смог проговориться о Ледибаг. Почему бы и не подыграть Нино? Даже не придётся выдумывать новый предлог. — Я не переписывался с ней _всю_ ночь.

— Какая разница? Если она так тебе нравится, просто дай Маринетт знать, что ты хочешь стать для неё единственным.

— Не так просто. — он неопределённо провёл рукой, словно бы указывая на всю необычность их окружения. — Отношения со мной грозят… сложностями. Не думаю, что Маринетт хочет к себе такого внимания. Плюс ей придётся заслужить одобрение моего отца, и, ну, ты с ним уже знаком. 

Эта мысль как-то неожиданно вогнала его в депрессию: Маринетт была милой и симпатичной девушкой, она бы точно понравилась его матери, но для Габриэля Агреста милые и симпатичные девушки, не имевшие большого дохода, были вымогательницами в овечьих шкурах. Даже Маринетт не избежала бы его скрупулёзной проверки.

Как и Ледибаг, в теории.

Нино нахмурился:

— Так что, ты, получается, женишься на Хлое, так как она единственная девушка, при виде которой не кривится твой отец?

— По крайней мере когда Хлоя убьёт меня ради страховки, это не станет ни для кого сюрпризом.

Нино пихнул Адриана прямо на Плагга, теперь сердито наблюдавшего за теми, кто прервал его сладкий сон.

— Чувак, ты меня убиваешь! Когда ты стал таким пессимистом? — он поднялся с дивана, — я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты ушёл в монастырь и принял целибат, чем женился на Хлое, так что если ты не скажешь папаше о Маринетт, то это сделаю я.

Адриан подхватил котёнка на руки и прильнул к его ушку:

— Он этого не сделает, — затем поднял взгляд на Нино. — Ты этого не сделаешь!

Ляиф сложил руки на груди:

— Хочешь проверить?

Они грозно уставились друг на друга; Плагг, еще полусонный, снова начал мурчать. Вздохнув, Нино проверил время на своих «умных» часах.

— Я пошёл. Больше не могу тратить время на убеждение одной взрослой задницы постоять за себя.

— Ага, — буркнул Адриан. Помахав Нино, он откинулся на спинку дивана со вздохом: несмотря на свои разглагольствования, Нино боялся его отца так же, как и любой другой. Если бы он действительно собирался воплотить свою угрозу, то ему бы потребовалось время набраться храбрости. Адриан прикинул, что он разберётся со своими фальшивыми отношениями, как только вернётся из Шато Марго.

С другой стороны, легче будет сказать отцу, что он встретил милую и симпатичную девушку в пекарне, чем признался бы в том, что он влюблён в ту, кого встретил в интернете и никогда не видел вживую.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_Только если он будет от тебя. (Эй, а мои губы тоже побаливают…)_

***

— Видишь? Снова. — сказала Алья.

Маринетт простонала и шлёпнула себя по щекам, несколько более тёплым, чем ожидалось. 

— Это не влюблённая улыбка, а _удовлетворённая_. Есть разница. — она запихнула телефон между подушками на кушетку, чтобы не было соблазна подсмотреть.

— Не догоняю, в чём именно. Если он тебе так написывает, то ты точно ему нравишься. Почему не скажешь, что хочешь быть с ним? Или даже лучше поцелуй его. — Алья выронила йо-йо Маринетт; оно отказалось возвращаться обратно и стало описывать круги по полу. — Если тебе нужно, чтобы мы с Нино аккуратненько исчезли с вашего свидания, я могу это устроить.

— Да, спорю, что… — Маринетт осеклась, как только осознала всю грандиозность этой задумки: Алья с Нино, уходящие вместе, всё согласно их маленькому плану. Ну а между тем она останется с Адрианом и великолепно проведёт с ним время наедине.

— Ты бы сделала это ради меня?

Алья обняла её за плечо:

— Когда бы я тебя не прикрыла? Только скажи, и нас след простынет.

Мысленно Маринетт уже потирала ручки и хихикала, в действительности же прильнула к Алье и изо всех сил пыталась не ухмыльнуться.

— Ты лучшая, — сказала она.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_Тебя не смущает говорить такое кому-то, кого ты никогда не видел?_

_Что, если я выгляжу, как старуха?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE:2015  
4 минуты назад_

_Люди с прекрасными душами не могут быть уродливы. Научно доказанный факт._

_И да, я хотел заранее тебя предупредить, что следующая неделя у меня выдастся более загруженной, чем обычно. Не психуй, если не смогу отвечать в течение дня — я не умер, а всего лишь работаю. Я знаю, что тебе будет скучно до смерти без своего постоянного источника веселья, но крепись, моя Леди! Я вернусь к своим привычным ухаживаниям на следующих выходных._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_Спасибо, что сказал мне._

_И поскольку я только и делаю, что сижу и жду твоего письма, я наконец смогу сходить за продуктами._

_Я так давно не ела…_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_Ты просто уморительна. -.-_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_Спасибо, на самом деле._

_Я постараюсь не очень сильно по тебе скучать, пока буду работать над первым нарядом к конкурсу Габриэля Агреста. ;-)_

***

Адриан вцепился в монитор обеими руками. «Она участвует?» Он отпрянул от стола и заорал: «Она участвует!» Победно рассмеявшись, Адриан схватил с кровати Плагга, и закружил по комнате с испуганным котом. «Она будет участвовать в конкурсе!»

Конечно, еще не было гарантий, что он увидит её, и он знал это. Только лучшие из лучших смогут пробиться в финал, а кроме Адриана были еще и другие судьи.

Но тем не менее, он чувствовал, что она стала ближе к нему. Адриан не знал, как он сможет спать следующие четыре недели, зная, что судьба их встречи будет решаться кучкой чопорных дизайнеров.

Выпустив Плагга обратно на кровать, он бросился к своему покинутому компьютерному креслу, его руки дрожали от предвкушения, печатая самый нормальный ответ, на который он сейчас только был способен.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE:2015  
Только что_

_ДААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.пер.:  
> * рикроллить (Rickroll) — намеренный обман, заключающийся в выдаче ссылки на клип «Never Gonna Give You Up» вместо искомого видео или вообще чего угодно.  
> ** South by Southwest (SXSW) — ежегодное мероприятие, включающее в себя ряд музыкальных, кино- и медиафестивалей и конференций, проходящее в середине марта в США, в городе Остине, штат Техас. Фестиваль проводится с 1987 года. В последние годы продолжительность мероприятия составляет 10 дней.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: 2015  
27 минут назад_

_Недавно я правда полюбила дизайн интерьеров._

_Его и псевдонауку._

_Думаю попробовать фэн-шуй._

_Сейчас что-то фиолетовое в юго-восточном углу комнаты стало последним неиспробованным мною способом быстро разбогатеть._

***

Адриан вступил в холл «Le Grand Paris» ровно в три часа пополудни. Охранник, поприветствовав его у лифта, сопроводил до этажа, где жили Андрэ и Хлоя Буржуа. Поблагодарив его, Адриан прошёл до третьей двери слева, глубоко вдохнул, повернул ручку двери и вошёл.

Он промаршировал по фойе, раздвинул сливового цвета шторы на первом окне. Сделал остановку в санузле, набрав ванну с горячей водой. Продолжил путь, распахнул такие же шторы на втором окне. Задержался у кровати с балдахином на один умиротворённый момент, прежде чем сорвать простыни со спящей Хлои.

— Вставай, — сказал Адриан, — мы идём за покупками.

Хлоя свернулась в комочек и рявкнула:

— Сам иди.

Наклонившись, Адриан подсунул руки так, чтобы он смог подхватить Хлою; та брыкалась и орала всю дорогу до ванной, где Адриан опустил её в воду, в пижаме и всём прочем. Огромная волна перелилась через край, ринувшись во все стороны.

— Мы идём на шоппинг. — повторил он. — И не обсуждается.

Адриан вышел из ванной комнаты, улыбаясь, пока Хлоя проклинала его на чём свет стоит: завтра у него было притворное свидание, а Ледибаг наконец решила принять участие в конкурсе. День обещал быть замечательным.

Через полтора часа они шли рука об руку по торговому центру. Хлоя, всё еще кипевшая от гнева, сердито смотрела на всех, кто только поднимал взгляд, пока Адриан выбирал один из дизайнерских магазинов.

— Как думаешь, отец убьёт меня, если я выйду из дома в Гуччи?

— Думаю, что ты со своим отцом должны уже закончить свою жалкую войну и поговорить друг с другом, как взрослые люди. — ответила Хлоя. — Но да, Гуччи сойдёт.

Адриан уставился на неё:

— Ты точно не моя мама?

— Адрианчик, — Буржуа закатила глаза, — ты можешь сколько угодно пытаться открыть во мне что-то новое, но ты никого не проведёшь.

Зайдя в бутик, она цапнула свисавшую с руки манекена кожаную сумочку:

— Когда ты в последний раз чувствовал настоящее счастье? Не — она приложила палец к его губам, — отвечай, потому что ты скажешь что-то тупое, а я тебя стукну.

Адриан только моргнул.

— Ты сам не свой с тех пор, как умерла твоя мама, — продолжила она. — Бунтуешь против отца и даже не думаешь о том, чтобы сказать ему, почему ты расстроен. Ты застрял на работе, до которой тебе нет никакого дела. Ты ведёшь свой пародийный аккаунт в твиттере, кричишь о помощи на весь интернет, высмеивая, насколько ты нелепо богат и несчастен.

— Я думал, тебе нравится мой фэйковый твиттер.

— Я _ненавижу_ твой фэйковый твиттер, он только напоминает мне, что ты в депрессии! — сорвалась Хлоя, ткнув его в грудь, — Поговори. Со. Своим. Отцом!

Откинув её руку, Адриан разгладил образовавшуюся на рубашку складку:

— Я не в депрессии. — Хлоя яростно посмотрела на него. — Подавлен — да, но ничего такого, что указывало бы на психическое отклонение. — Адриан не стал добавлять, что это не его практически каждые выходные вытаскивали из бара вдрабадан. И это напомнило о…

Он догнал Хлою, уже стоявшую у витрины со множеством часов:

— Как прошла твоя встреча с доктором?

— Отлично. — её глаза сузились.

— Тесты отрицательны?

— Я сказала ведь, что отлично, нет?

— Ты спала до трёх часов дня, — заметил Адриан, легонько толкнув её руку, — люди обычно так не делают, когда узнают хорошие вести.

— Какие нахрен хорошие вести, когда твоё тело — часовая бомба? — подозвав служащего, девушка указала на часы из розового золота. — А, точно. Мы празднуем ведь отрицательные результаты сейчас. В будущем, когда какая-то моя часть засияет как Эйфелева башня, кто будет смеяться громче всех? Я. — защёлкнув на запястье браслет, Хлоя показала руку Адриану. — Ну как?

— Слегка великоваты. — ответил он. Адриан хотел поспорить с ней, сказать, что не было никаких гарантий, что она заболеет снова, что если она так боялась смерти, то не должна была убивать себя алкоголем, но в девяносто девяти процентах эти споры ни к чему не приводили. К тому же он не думал, что мог кому-то читать лекции о том, как нужно относиться к смерти, и вместо этого указал на другие часы.

— Попробуй лучше эти.

Буржуа отдала часы обратно:

— Так мы пошли на шоппинг конкретно за чем-то, или ты просто пытаешься вывести отца из себя?

Он прильнул к витрине:

— Вообще да, есть кое-что. У меня завтра фэйковое свидание, и мне нужно произвести хорошее впечатление.

— Фэйковое… — Хлоя замолкла и послала гневный взгляд. — Что?

— Помнишь, я как-то говорил, что пытаюсь свести Нино с одной журналисткой? — Хлоя издала звук отвращения. Да, помнила. — Вышло так, что она лучшая подруга Маринетт.

— Маринетт… Из пекарни?

— Именно. Нам пришлось найти способ свести их вне работы, чтобы они смогли поговорить. Я предложил подставные отношения, и Маринетт согласилась. — Адриан указал на другие часы. — Вот эти.

Хлоя уставилась на него. Она смотрела на него так долго, что Адриан остро осознал свою оплошность, но ни за что в жизни не мог понять, в чём именно. И затем Буржуа отвесила ему затрещину.

— Тупица! — взвизгнула она. — Тупица, тупица, тупица!

Адриан перехватил её руку и воскликнул:

— Что я сделал?

— Если еще и спрашиваешь, то ты тупее, чем я думала! — на всякий случай Хлоя двинула ему еще раз, затем расстегнула браслет, чтобы работник смог их пробить на кассе. Адриан потёр лоб.

— Есть какая-то причина, по которой я не должен притворяться парнем Маринетт? Она ведь замечательно со всем справляется.

— Ох, интересно, почему, — сарказм так и сочился из каждого её слова.

Хлоя направилась к кассе, Адриан последовал за ней, погрузившись в раздумья. Где-то в её ответе был намёк, и через мгновение до него дошло.

— О, — сказал он. — ты думаешь, что я нравлюсь Маринетт.

— Это очевидно, что ты ей нравишься.

Скрестив руки на груди, Агрест тщательно обдумал эту мысль. Он нравился Маринетт. Он _нравился_ Маринетт? Он вспомнил её взволнованность, нежелание разговаривать на протяжении долгих месяцев перед тем, как они стали друзьями, неуклюжесть — но она больше не была такой застенчивой. Если бы она и испытывала к нему романтические чувства, то оставалась такой же нервозной во время их встреч, разве нет? Всё указывало на неловкость в компании незнакомца, никак не предмета влечения. 

— Думаю, что ты неправа, Хлоя.

— А я думаю, что ты идиот, — парировала она, принимая пакет с покупкой от работника магазина.

Он ухмыльнулся:

— Но ты любишь этого идиота.

— Я _правда_ жалею об этом.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: 2015  
30 минут назад_

_Ты пробовала продавать наркотики? Слышал, что это довольно прибыльно, но не советую, пока не захочешь погибнуть в какой-нибудь аллее._

_Эй, этот тред не стал слишком длинным? Мы уже восемь месяцев в 2015 году. Думаю, надо начать новый._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
Лето  
Только что_

_Лучше?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Ставлю пятёрку за старательность._

_Случайный вопрос: как бы ты определила, что ты нравишься женщине?_

***

Маринетт стояла посреди кухни с озадаченным выражением лица и телефоном в руке. Она прижала другую к груди, затем провела ею к затылку, ошарашенная нахлынувшей на неё волной ужаса.

В дверь просунулась голова Манон:

— Босс, не хочешь выйти и помочь? У нас очередь.

— Секунду. — Маринетт нажала на «Ответить».

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Зависит от девушки._

_Кто-то становится тихой и застенчивой._

_Кто-то прямо подкатывает._

_Кто-то может тебя похитить, отвезти в неизвестное место и заставить на ней жениться под дулом пистолета._

_Почему ты спрашиваешь?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
2 часа назад_

_Моя лучшая подруга уверена, что одна наша общая знакомая влюблена в меня, но я думаю, что она всего лишь проецирует своё желание меня осчастливить на других людей, что несправедливо по отношению к нашей общей знакомой. Что мне делать, если она будет сводить меня с ней?_

_Забей. Она никогда не будет такого делать._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
1 час назад_

_Она (общая знакомая) симпатичная?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Ну, да. Но ты знаешь, что моё сердце принадлежит тебе. :)_

***

Адриан простонал, как только пересёк загруженный перекрёсток за пару секунд то того, как замигал светофор. И чего ему быть таким Казановой? Почему он не мог держать свой «метафорический» рот на замке? Он метнул в отосланный имэйл сердитый взгляд, словно пытаясь его таким способом уничтожить. Адриан надеялся, что Ледибаг спишет его на его типичное бахвальство и не прочитает правду между строк.

Погодите, а зачем ей знать, симпатична ли Маринетт?

Этот паровоз мыслей отправлялся в утиль — нет, он не повторит ошибок. Ледибаг уже успела подразнить его поиском новой девушки. Ничего нового, впрочем.

После того, как он высадил Хлою вместе с ворохом покупок у отеля, Адриан решил прогуляться по Парижу. Неожиданно отменённая встреча освободила весь остаток дня, но без работы было скучно. Нино уехал проведать родителей, а Буржуа, все еще выбитая из колеи его невероятным игнором, объявила, что видеть его больше не желает…

Оставалась только Маринетт — предмет полуденного диспута.

Адриан сверился с временем: пекарня закрылась два часа назад, и он уже жалел, что не зашёл туда в последний день перед августовским закрытием. Не будет ли Маринетт против, если он приедет вне их обычного расписания? Или нужно сначала написать? Он и так уже был близко к булочной — странно будет ждать ответа, стоя под дверьми.

Свет в её окнах еще горел, когда он пришёл; Адриан видел внутри людей: подчинённые Маринетт, все нарядные, поднимали бокалы с шампанским и задорно смеялись. 

Улыбнувшись приятной картине, он отступил, совсем не желая нарушать их…

Манон заметила его и воскликнула:

— Эй, там Адриан!

Упс. Все сразу повернули головы в его сторону, и ничего не оставалось, как невинно помахать в ответ.

— Адриан! — раздался хор голосов, чьи обладатели отсалютовали ему бокалами. Манон ринулась к входной двери и открыла её.

— Ты как раз вовремя к нашему празднованию, — сказала она и втянула его в зал, не дожидаясь ответа. — нам нужны пустые желудки. Видишь ли, мы сделали Маринетт торт, чтобы поблагодарить её за то, что она крутой босс, но получилось так, что она сделала нам торт, поэтому их два, но людей, способных это всё съесть, не прибавилось. — с этими словами девушка указала на стол, где торт в форме головы Маринетт был рядом с шоколадным тортом, украшенным яркими ягодами.

Адриан оглянулся в поисках Маринетт, но нигде её не увидел:

— Вы уверены? Я не хотел бы навязываться…

— _Уверены_. Только посмотри на этот кекс! И, кстати говоря, мы тебе обязаны за привлечение новых клиентов, — добавила Манон.

Мужчина, чьего имени Адриан не мог вспомнить, всунул ему в руку бокал с шампанским:

— Угощайтесь, месье Агрест! Всё трудитесь над дизайнерским конкурсом, да?

— А Маринетт участвует? — другая работница, Софи, спросила, наливая себе напиток, — Я её обожаю, но она себя вообще не ценит. Вы вообще _видели_ ту курточку, которую она сделала своей кукле? — она указала на полку, которую Адриан прежде не замечал. — Она детализирована от и до.

Агрест уставился на куклу, припоминая, что Маринетт как-то упоминала заказы на кукольную одежду. Весь наряд был детализирован: кожаная куртка, шарф, даже пара высоких сапожек — всё будто сошло со страниц осеннего модного журнала.

Если Маринетт будет участвовать в конкурсе его отца, то не только составит конкуренцию Ледибаг, но и вполне может претендовать на победу.

В кухне раздался какой-то шум, сдобренный сочными ругательствами, и через мгновение в зал со стороны чёрного входа ввалилась Маринетт в платье в крупный горох и на каблуках. В одной руке у неё была Bluetooth-колонка, а в другой её напиток. 

— Окей, ребят, а вот и музыка подъехала! Теперь мы официально можем начать эту вечеринку… — её глаза встретились с глазами Адриана.

Он отсалютовал ей бокалом:

— Привет?

— Зацени, кто стоял снаружи! — Адриана аж передёрнуло от комментария Манон — будто бы он их сталкерил.

Всунув колонку одному работнику, Маринетт направилась к Адриану, слегка покачиваясь — это из-за высоких каблуков? Он опустил взгляд на шампанское в её руке. Оу. А ларчик просто открывался.

— Господи Боже, — ахнула она. — они тебя похитили и держат в заложниках?

— Нет, я всего лишь был неподалёку, — ответил он, как только Маринетт начала осматривать его на предмет повреждений, — я не знал, что у вас вечеринка.

Отпустив его, она игриво накрутила кончик волос на палец:

— Скорее маленькая посиделка.

— Минутой назад ты назвала это вечеринкой.

— Разве?

Отпив немного шампанского, Адриан мысленно призвал своего внутреннего Кота Нуара отступить — он _ужасно_ хотел ввязаться с ней в словесную перепалку… Но, к несчастью, внутреннему Коту Нуару до Адриана не было никакого дела.

— Ох, Маринетт, если бы я знал, как интересно у вас проходят выходные, я бы почаще заглядывал на огонёк по субботам…

Маринетт совсем неженственно фыркнула:

— А что ты _делаешь_ здесь в субботу? — спросила она.

— Как и сказал, я был неподалёку, — заколебался Адриан. — И скучно, — признался он с извинявшейся улыбкой. — Мне было скучно.

Она допила оставшийся напиток:

— Ну, _ты_ пришёл по адресу. — поставив бокал на столик, она прошлась по залу, оведя его рукой. — У нас есть музыка, алкоголь и торт. Три важнейшие пищевые группы.

— Музыка тоже?

Маринетт с вызовом выпятила подбородок:

— Если пицца может быть овощем*, то музыка может считаться едой. Ты, кстати, должен попробовать торт. Я _точно_ превзошла саму себя.

Улыбка Адриана стала еще шире, когда Маринетт на нетвёрдых ногах зашагала к кексам. Манон тут же прилипла к нему:

— Значит, Маринетт говорит, что вы узнаёте друг друга лучше.

— Именно. — интересно, она знает о подставных свиданиях?

— Она рассказывала, что нянчилась со мной, когда я была маленькой? — Манон прильнула к нему так, словно бы делилась большим секретом. — Между нами говоря, нянька из неё так себе, но она старалась. Маринетт из тех людей, кто выкладывается на сто десять процентов — вот почему мы все её так любим.

Они пронаблюдали, как Дюпэн-Чэн отрезает по куску от каждого торта и кладёт на тарелку.

— Мы хотим, чтобы она была счастлива, чтобы не только всё «начинало налаживаться», понимаешь?

_Жизнь — рутина, в которой всё безопасно и знакомо? Никогда не рискуешь в угоду собственным амбициям? Так душно, не правда ли?_

Адриан знал.

_Когда ты в последний раз чувствовал настоящее счастье?_

Это «только налаживается» было у него тысячу раз.

_Чувак, ты меня убиваешь! Когда ты стал таким пессимистом?_

— Да, — ответил он Манон, уставился на оставшееся шампанское в бокале и выпил его залпом.

Маринетт вернулась с тортом как раз на троих человек:

— Манон, надеюсь, что ты здесь не за тем, чтобы рассказать Адриану что-то неприличное.

Внутренний Кот Нуар тут же включился в игру, намереваясь развеять тоску Адриана:

— Что-то типа того, что из тебя хреновая нянька? 

Маринетт простонала:

— Мне было _четырнадцать_ , — она протянула ему тарелку и десертную ложку. Манон уже ушла к другим коллегам, по всей видимости, чтобы оставить их наедине. «Как по маслу», подумал Адриан.

— В четырнадцать ты можешь быть хорош только в видеоиграх и во сне. — пожаловалась она.

— Ну не знаю, когда мне было четырнадцать, я был довольно хорош в фехтовании. И в игре на пианино. А еще в китайском, баскетболе, моделинге, _и_ сне… — он воткнул свою ложку в шоколадный торт, — но в видеоиграх я лажал.

Маринетт положила руку на бедро:

— Эй, красавчик, только более дорогая выпивка заставит нас плохо выглядеть.

— Да! — воскликнула Манон с набитым ртом.

— Да, что бы ни сказала Маринетт! — откликнулся мужчина из другого конца зала.

Адриан вопросительно изогнул бровь. _Красавчик?_ Она расплылась в ухмылке, и он практически забыл о торте за желанием реабилитироваться, найдя подходящий ответ, но вместо этого сунул кусочек десерта в рот и чуть не зарыдал, когда какао и ягоды заиграли на языке сочную симфонию вкуса.

— Это восхитительно, — признался он.

Вся дерзость Маринетт тут же превратилась в восторг, которым, судя по его усталому взгляду, она засияла с головы до пят.

— Правда?

Адриан засунул в рот еще одну ложку:

— Абсолютно.

Её улыбка слегка померкла — Маринетт указала на уголок рта.

— У тебя на лице немного осталось.

— М-м-м? — он провёл пальцем по щеке. — Где?

Положив на его плечо ладонь, девушка прильнула к нему и поцеловала в щёку. 

Адриан широко распахнул глаза.

— Немного показухи, фальшивый парень, — прошептала она, затем отпрянула, подмигнула, отвернулась и направилась к своим подчинённым, лишь слегка виляя из стороны в сторону.

Адриан еле удержался, чтобы не засмеяться в голос: _этого_ он никак не ожидал от Маринетт. Винил ли он в этом алкоголь? Нет. Может, он и помог как-то, но эти искорки озорства в ней уже проскальзывали прежде. По сути дела, он мог сказать, что у Маринетт внутри был собственный Кот Нуар.

Что обещало сделать завтрашнее фэйковое свидание незабываемым.

***

_  
**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
17 минут назад_

_Прекращай так говорить._

_Говоря о счастье, как у тебя дела?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
5 минут назад_

_Я? Со мной всё хорошо. Лучше. Более занят, чем обычно, но, может, только это и было мне нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя продуктивным?_

_Не знаю, это сложно сформулировать. Не всё идеально (если бы так было, то я бы сейчас с тобой встречался), но и не ужасно._

_…и именно так бы я ответил на твой вопрос пару месяцев назад._

_Как ты?_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Учитывая, что я правда думаю о фэн-шуй?_

_Мой подход к жизни официально сменился с «довольствуйся малым» на «лови волну»._

_(С переменным успехом, должна сказать.)_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Эй, раз уж ты ловишь волну, может сходим поужинать на следующих выходных? :D_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Хорошая попытка._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.пер.:  
> * pizza is a vegetable (пицца – овощ) https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/events/pizza-is-a-vegetable – мем 2011 года. (краткая суть: из-за того, что в американских школьных кафетериях в пиццу стали класть больше томатной пасты, то сама пицца в документах попала под категорию «Овощи».


	11. Chapter 11

Маринетт лежала на спине, мрачно уставившись в потолок. Прямо над её головой был люк, ведущий на балкончик, где она провела практически всё свое юношество: загорая на солнышке, обустраивая свой садик, развлекаясь с друзьями или просто размышляя. Сейчас же уровень её самобичевания находился на отметке «залезть на тот самый балкон и с энтузиазмом навернуться с крыши».

Сегодня у неё будет фэйковое свидание с Адрианом. Тем самым Адрианом Агрестом, которого она чмокнула в щёку и назвала _красавчиком_ меньше суток назад. Свидание, на котором её лучшая подруга её кинет, оставив наедине с Адрианом, чью щёку она поцеловала и кому сделала комплимент. Напрямую. Дерзко, не будучи способной держать себя в руках подшофе.

Маринетт простонала.

Ей пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не вывалить все подробности Коту Нуару. Хоть она и хотела, но вряд ли бы ему понравилась новость, что она поцеловала какого-то другого парня. Схватив телефон, она сердито взглянула на него — зачем вообще нужен лучший друг, которому нельзя рассказать абсолютно всё?

Но не это её останавливало — она _могла_ ему рассказать.

И после того призналась бы, что единственной причиной, почему она напилась, была попытка справиться со своим иррациональным страхом потерять его, отдав в руки какой-то симпатичной общей знакомой.

Желание спрыгнуть с крыши возросло в несколько раз.

Решив не сходить с ума, Маринетт отвлеклась от воспоминаний прошлого вечера. В конце концов были и хорошие вещи: завтра не нужно было идти на работу, и даже послезавтра. Выбравшись из вороха простыней, она спустилась с кровати, ступив правой ногой на ворох скетчей.

Ох, точно. Дизайнерское соревнование. Пол спальни превратился в минное поле отвергнутых идей, но их жертва не была напрасной — в памяти компьютера уже были два дизайна, мужской и женский, завершённые и готовые к подтверждению, как только конкурс будет открыт. Никакого слива. Пути назад нет. Худшее, что с ней может случиться — это узнать, что она не так хороша, как остальные, что не обязательно означало её неспособность, а только то, что она не была лучшей. Маринетт издала слабый смешок. Ох, если бы только она была уверена в этом.

Она ополоснула лицо, ожидая звонка. Она никогда еще так не тряслась; будучи младше, Маринетт участвовала буквально во всём, имея уверенности на десять человек и не позволяя чьим-то комментариям «достать» себя. Алья звала её бесстрашной.

Но Маринетт из прошлого не пережила ту боль, что Маринетт из настоящего. Она не знала, каково это: словить однажды звезду, а затем упасть вниз и врезаться в холодную землю, разбиваясь на тысячи кусков.

Счастливица.

И тут телефон прожужжал извещением о новом имэйле.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
2 часа назад_

_Это должно быть незаконно — работать по воскресеньям. Погодите…_

_Доброе утро,_ жучок. _Это должно быть незаконно — работать по воскресеньям._

_Пока я это пишу, ты сейчас спишь, как бы и я хотел. Наслаждайся за нас двоих, а по факту поспи лишний часок за меня. Возможно, что сила моей неугасающей любви к тебе позволит создать нам связь, и я буду чувствовать себя отдохнувшим._

_Я устал так, что хочется плакать._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Ты же не работаешь обычно по воскресеньям._

_Ты сменил работу?_

_(И, кстати, доброе утро)._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Нет. Всего лишь готовлюсь к следующей неделе, которая будет безумно загруженной. Снова прошу прощения за своё будущее отсутствие. Если бы я только мог зарабатывать, отсылая тебе имэйлы…_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Чем ты зарабатываешь себе на жизнь, Кот Нуар?_

***

Адриан покрылся румянцем. Убрав телефон, он принял максимально «профессиональное» выражение лица, выражавшее бескрайний интерес, пока режиссёр рекламы парфюма продолжал вещать о своём великом видении концепта.

Ледибаг хотела знать, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь. Окей, без паники. Неважно, что та же женщина, которая настаивала на сокрытии друг от друга личной информации, теперь хотела её узнать. Это ничего не значило. Как и её любопытство в отношении Маринетт.

— Вас что-то позабавило, мсье Агрест? — спросил режиссёр.

Адриан даже не заметил, что улыбался:

— Не-а.

Телефон завибрировал снова.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Извини. Тебе необязательно отвечать._

***

Маринетт измеряла шагами свою маленькую кухню вдоль и поперёк.

— Господи, да что со мной сегодня такое? — проскулила она, бросила телефон на стойку и направилась к холодильнику в поисках завтрака.

Естественно, Кот Нуар не ответил на её имэйл. Он тоже, наверное, задавался этим вопросом, и сейчас она только приветствовала его догадки. Маринетт схватила коробочку йогурта, пачку апельсинового сока и ягодную смесь, которую использовала для шоколадного торта — хороший здоровый смузи точно приведёт её в порядок.

Это всё была вина Адриана. Если бы он не пришёл прошлым вечером в пекарню и его не затащили бы на вечеринку, у неё бы не было соблазна поцеловать его в щёку, и она бы не стала совать нос в личную жизнь Кота Нуара, чтобы отвлечься от того, что _её губы коснулись Адриана Агреста_ , и он еще не позвонил, чтобы отменить их фэйковое свидание.

Телефон пиликнул. Маринетт взяла его словно гранату.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
4 секунды назад_

_Я работаю в маркетинге._

_Ты?_

***

Адриан побарабанил пальцами по столу. Его звёздная партнёрша, другая приглашённая для съёмок рекламы французская модель Анж Симон, бросила на него взгляд. Маркетинг. Не так уж далеко от правды. Адриан использовал своё тело, продавая товары своего отца молодым и красивым людям — основной целевой аудитории. Ледибаг, впрочем, ничего не уточняла.

Но перевод стрелок на неё были рисковым шагом; его сердце затрепетало в ожидании ответа. Она ответит прямо? Разозлится, что он спрашивает запрещённое ею?

Экран телефона загорелся. Адриан подождал, пока директор не отвернётся, чтобы краем глаза ухватить текст имэйла Ледибаг.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
21 секунду назад_

_Продажи._

***

Продажи. Маринетт даже рассмеялась над собственной шуткой, ожидая, пока блендер закончит измельчать всё в пюре. Она ведь была продавцом: каждый день просыпалась с рассветом, выпекала тонну пирожных, а затем очаровывала клиентов, чтобы они их купили.

Она представила Кота Нуара, работавшего в какой-нибудь хорошей компании и одетого в костюм. Парня, работающего с девяти до пяти, носившего портфель и выпивавшего не менее четырёх чашек кофе в день. Маринетт вообразила, как он, измученный и усталый, сидел в конференц-зале и тайком отсылал ей имэйлы со сдержанной улыбкой на лице.

Её сердце пропустило удар.

А как Кот Нуар представлял её? По ответу типа «продаж» он спокойно мог нарисовать в голове картинку, не сильно отличавшуюся от её собственной: молодая девушка, работавшая в компании и выпивавшая не менее четырёх чашек кофе в день. Или же, учитывая её интерес к моде, вполне мог представить сотрудницу бутика. Маринетт была бы не против работать в таком — продававшем её собственные наряды, конечно же.

Пока она переливала смузи в стакан, телефон пискнул новым уведомлением.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
13 секунд назад_

_Хм, продажи? Понятно. Мы друг друга знаем сколько, год? Ты бы могла мне продать личный самолёт уже спустя два месяца с нашего знакомства._

_Погоди-ка минутку… мы знаем друг друга уже год. ГОД. Ледибаг, ты знаешь, что это значит? У нас появилась годовщина для празднования! Она могла уже пройти, но я все еще думаю, что нам надо сделать что-то особенное._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Ты вроде бы как занят?_

_Мы всегда можем посмотреть вместе кино._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Только если фильм выбираю я. Твой кинематографический вкус ставит под сомнения мои чувства к тебе._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Грубиян._

***

К тому времени, как закончилась встреча, у Адриана уже был целый список еды, к которой ему не разрешалось притрагиваться на протяжении следующих нескольких дней — цена бытия моделью, — и нестерпимое желание сбежать от своих обязанностей. Всю поездку обратно в поместье он фантазировал о покупке мотоцикла, чтобы уехать далеко-далеко, а руки его Леди обхватывали бы его талию…

Какой-то шум из планшета Натали выдернул его из грёз:

— Ваш отец хочет поговорить с вами, — известила она.

Прямо то, что ему было нужно.

— Дай угадаю… Прямо сейчас?

— Верно.

Адриан задался вопросом, узнал ли отец о его покупках от Гуччи. Затем более устрашавшая мысль поразила его: что, если Нино и правда осуществил свою угрозу, рассказав Габриэлю о Маринетт? Машина остановилась на светофоре, и Адриан уж было решил открыть дверь, выскочить на улицу и сделать небольшой перерыв. Он мог бы купить мотоцикл, спросить Ледибаг, хотела ли она сбежать бы с ним, забрать её, подождать, пока особняк не опустеет, чтобы спасти Плагга, затем отправиться в Италию, где он со своей Леди сменили бы фамилии на Де Лука и жили бы на винограде и хлебе, пока он не получит стабильную работу эксцентричного, но всё же привлекательного художника…

 _Или_ он мог поговорить со своим отцом, как взрослый мужчина.

Как только машина въехала в огромный гараж поместья Агрестов, Адриан вылез и попытался поправить галстук. Хлоя умела завязывать их лучше — искушение нашёптывало прямо в ухо «позвони ей», но, зная её, она сразу бы повесила трубку, узнав, что он хотел сбежать от разговора с родителем.

С мрачной решимостью он прошёл в дом; Колетт уже была в фойе.

— Добрый день, мсье Агрест, — прокричала она пронзительным голосом, так же, как многие после личной встречи с Габриэлем. — Вся подготовка к встречам на этой неделе уже сделана. У вас будет конференция по скайпу с поставщиками питания на афтерпати сразу же, как закончится ваша завтрашняя съёмка, а послезавтра…

Адриан перебил её, положа руку ей на плечо:

— Колетт, разве сегодня не воскресенье? Вы должны бы быть дома с семьёй.

Она бросила сначала на него нервный взгляд, а затем на дверь, за которой его несомненно ждал отец.

— Но…

— Если всё уже сделано, просто пришлите мне расписание на почту. Я посмотрю его сегодня вечером. — Адриан успокаивающе похлопал девушку по плечу и пошёл дальше. Пускай это будет его последним добрым делом, прежде чем он погибнет от рук отца.

Он открыл дверь в кабинет Габриэля и с удивлением обнаружил, что за столом никого не было. Адриан повернул голову: отец присел на корточки рядом с одним из трёх манекенов, обитавших там, тщательно изучая платье, которое Адриан никогда не видел.

— Как прошла встреча? — спросил Габриэль, даже не оборачиваясь.

Закрыв дверь, Агрест-младший ответил:

— Отлично, — и затем добавил, — видение режиссёра… что-то с чем-то.

На этот раз Габриэль смерил его взглядом а-ля _«Даже не начинай»:  
_  
— Он лучший в своём деле. Прошу, отнесись серьёзно к его указаниям.

Адриан цокнул языком, удерживаясь, чтобы не напомнить отцу, что он всегда серьёзно относился к своей давившей, выматывавшей душу работе. Он не хотел рисковать, выбешивая его и дальше, если Нино уже действительно сбросил бомбу под именем «Маринетт». Собравшись с духом, Адриан перешёл прямо к делу.

— Это всё, что ты хотел узнать? — невозмутимо спросил он.

Нахмуренное лицо Габриэля слегка расслабилось:

— И да, и нет, — сказал он, и Адриан мысленно приготовился к следующему вопросу. — У тебя есть планы на сегодняшний вечер?

Адриан так… не ожидал этого, что воздух вылетел из него, будто кто-то проткнул дыру в животе. Габриэль продолжил:

— Я так подумал, что если ты уедешь на этой неделе, а я на следующей, то сегодня мы могли бы вместе поужинать и обсудить, как продвигаются дела с дизайнерским конкурсом.

Деловой ужин. Как захватывающе. Адриан мысленно ударил себя и попытался посмотреть на эту ситуацию с другой точки зрения: Хлоя бы назвала это прогрессом, возможностью провести честную беседу с глазу на глаз, в которой не было бы места ни играм, ни пассивно-агрессивным комментариям.

Игривая улыбка Маринетт вспыхнула в его мыслях. Адриан поморщился — Буржуа точно надерёт ему задницу.

— Прости, пап, но у меня уже есть планы на вечер.

Габриэль перестал хлопотать над манекеном:

— Хм, — сказал он. — Ну, полагаю, что это была попытка сесть в уходящий поезд.

В животе Адриана забурлила вина — эту молниеносную реакцию на разочарование отца он ненавидел всей душой; словно он был снова пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, скорбевшим, испуганным и стремившимся угодить ему, лишь бы опять не остаться одному в том громадном доме со всеми вещами матери, но без неё.

Он стряхнул оцепенение: с ужином или без, возможность всё же оставалась. Если Нино не рассказал Габриэлю о Маринетт, у Адриана всё еще оставался шанс его расстроить, прежде чем он узнает об этом от кого-то еще. Агрест-младший глубоко вздохнул.

— Просто ты всегда подчёркивал важность произведения первого хорошего впечатления… — отличный старт. Сначала польстить отцу, чтобы смягчить удар.

Габриэль поднял глаза и моргнул — Адриан сразу понял, что он потерялся в своей «Модельерной Стране».

— Что?

Адриан мысленно напомнил себе позже извиниться перед Маринетт. Попросить прощения и подарить ей цветы. И шоколад. И, может, новую машину.

— Я иду на свидание, — сказал он.

«Страна Модельеров» быстро выветрилась из глаз его отца: мягкий и податливый синий превратился в серую сталь.

— Свидание, — эхом отозвался он. Констатация факта, не вопрос. — С кем?

Адриан улыбнулся своей самой чарующей улыбкой:

— Это несерьезно, если ты так переживаешь по этому поводу. Мы пока что просто узнаём друг друга сейчас — нащупываем почву, так сказать, — и пытаемся решить, стоит ли это чего…

— _С кем_ , Адриан?

Он вздохнул:

— Её зовут Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн. Она милая.

Габриэль встал с корточек; и даже когда Адриан вырос до одного с ним роста, он настолько привык к его возвышавшейся фигуре, что так и не избавился от этого ощущения — когда бы они вдвоём не были рядом, он всегда чувствовал себя меньше.

— И где ты встретил эту женщину?

— Её родители владеют пекарней на улице Готлиб. — сказал Адриан. — Но сейчас они за границей, ухаживают за больным родственником, и с тех пор Маринетт самостоятельно управляет бизнесом.

— Булочница, — рот Габриэля скривился так, словно бы он съел что-то кислое.

— Очень уважаемая профессия.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, но ты не задумывался о том, что именно хочет от тебя дочь пекаря?

Это, почувствовал Адриан, было настоящим оскорблением в адрес Маринетт:

— _Я_ был тем, кто пригласил её на свидание, — заметил он, — и если бы у меня было хоть малейшее предчувствие, что ей нужны от меня только деньги, я бы не пошёл на такой шаг. Мне приятно видеть, как мало ты веришь моему мнению.

— Ты абсолютно прав, что я не верю твоим суждениям, учитывая, что твои прошлые отношения были с женщиной, на которую тебе было всё равно, — отрезал Габриэль. — Ты можешь возмущаться, если хочешь, чёрт возьми, но ради всего святого, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, не делай себе хуже.

 _Он только напоминает мне, что ты в депрессии.  
_  
Адриан вздрогнул, растеряв весь свой боевой дух. Внезапно он не мог даже посмотреть отцу в глаза. 

_Ты в депрессии._

— Могу я быть свободен? — спросил он. 

Адриан чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд отца. После недолгой паузы он наконец сказал:

— Можешь идти.

Адриан покинул офис, не произнеся больше ни слова.

***

**Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн: Эй, прости, если я перегнула палку с фальшивым флиртом вчера. Не хотела причинять тебе неудобств.**

**Адриан Агрест: Всё в порядке. Вообще-то я думал, что это было даже забавно.**

**Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн: Ты уверен?**

**Адриан Агрест: Да. Сегодняшние планы всё еще в силе?**

**Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн: Ага. Тогда увидимся.**

***

Маринетт надела открывавшую плечи блузку, которой ей «угрожала» Алья накануне вечером, и отошла назад, любуясь ансамблем в зеркале: джинсы с завышенной талией, усыпанные веснушками обнажённые плечи и аккуратные серьги. Она завязала волосы в небрежный пучок. Идеально.

Ресторан, который выбрала Маринетт, хоть и не был самого высокого уровня, но обладал очень романтичной атмосферой; они с Натаниэлем часто любили отмечать там завершение своих арт-проектов. У их любимого столика был вид на кухонную дверь, так что он мог быстро зарисовывать выражения лиц официантов, которые еще не успели нацепить обратно свои фальшивые улыбки а-ля «чем-я-могу-вам-помочь». Маринетт наблюдала из-за его плеча, как карандаш мчался по бумаге, поражаясь его скорости и гордясь, что она может назвать кого-то настолько талантливого своим парнем…

Она поймала безучастный взгляд своего отражения и нацепила фальшивую улыбку теперь уже сама. Так, ничего подобного. Сегодняшний вечер был только её и Адриана… Альи и Нино. Маринетт вздохнула. Как бы то ни было, Натаниэля это не касалось.

Она проверила телефон: имэйла от Кота Нуара не было, так что ему придётся подождать её ответа, когда он сам доберётся до почты. Она понадеялась, что он уже вернулся домой и задремал.

Маринетт вышла из дома без четверти шесть. Летняя жара, стёкшая на землю, согрела тело и возродила её; теперь, когда впереди были свободные деньки, ей нужно было выбираться на улицу почаще — весь Париж ожидал своего изучения. В последние холодные месяцы она стала ужасно бледной, но поход в плавательный бассейн способен был всё исправить. Или поездка на пляж. Глаза Маринетт загорелись озорством: интересно, Адриан бы захотел захватить Алью с Нино с ними на пляж? Надо бы затронуть эту тему во время ужина.

Она свернула за угол и, оказавшись на знакомой улице, не сводила глаз с дороги, решив не смотреть на окна квартиры, которую однажды делила с Натаниэлем. То, что она была по пути в ресторан, полностью выскочило у неё из головы.

Впрочем, воспоминания всё равно вернулись к ней: залитые солнцем дни на кухне, когда они готовили ужин; когда она внесла предложение, вдохновившее Натаниэля настолько, что он подхватил её с дивана и завальсировал по всей комнате. Когда их настигал артблок, и они забрасывали друг друга реквестами до тех пор, пока он не исчезнет.

Живое воплощение домашней идиллии, слишком хорошее, чтобы быть правдой. И всё, что от этого осталось — пустая квартира.

Маринетт ускорилась и достигла конца улицы, прежде чем её взгляд предательски мог выцепить фасад дома.

Ресторан уже показался вдалеке; она проверила время на телефоне и поняла, что в запасе еще была пара минут. Алья планировала отослать смс-ку, притворившись, что сначала опаздывает, а потом придумала бы какой-нибудь неотложный предлог, чтобы держаться подальше от ресторана.

К обочине впереди подъехал автомобиль, и Маринетт, узнав огромный силуэт водителя Адриана, почувствовала, как от нервов в животе что-то затрепетало. Открылась пассажирская дверь, из которой вышел Адриан в рубашке, слаксах и самых потрясающих туфлях, которые Маринетт когда-либо видела в своей жизни. Он наклонился, чтобы что-то сказать своему шофёру, затем выпрямился и помахал на прощание.

В груди что-то сдавило, когда Адриан заметил её. Как вообще можно быть таким до нелепого красивым?

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — сказал он и ухмыльнулся. — Собираешься на свидание?

Маринетт хихикнула:

— Что-то вроде, — и прошла за Адрианом к окну ресторана, чтобы не мешать в процессе разговора уличному движению. — Мне правда сожалею о вчерашнем. 

Даже с заверением Адриана, что её нетрезвая наглость его не спугнула, Маринетт всё равно чувствовала, что должна снова попросить прощения. И снова. И снова, но это уже могло подействовать ему на нервы.

— У меня есть плохая привычка… перебирать с выпивкой, когда я расстроена.

— Могло быть хуже, — отозвался Адриан. — У тебя могла быть плохая привычка перебирать, когда у тебя всё прекрасно. — он поднял голову. — Почему ты была расстроена?

Маринетт застыла. Вот дерьмо. Она должна была знать, что он спросит, но ни за что на свете она не расскажет Адриану о Коте Нуаре, когда о нём не знает даже Алья. И её родители.

— Всегда немного грустно видеть пекарню закрытой, даже когда я благодарна за целый месяц свободы, — сказала она. Это и _было_ , и _не было_ правдой.

Адриан кивнул, принимая её оправдание:

— Ты такой трудоголик, Маринетт. Если бы мне дали месяц отпуска, я бы провёл его, наверное, на каком-нибудь острове. — он нахмурился. — Но опять же, я с ума сойду, если не буду ничем заниматься. Ты уже решила, будешь ли принимать участие в дизайнерском конкурсе?

Вопрос на миллион долларов.

— Я точно буду участвовать, — сказала она и напустила на себя строгое выражение, — и даже не смей проталкивать меня в финал лишь потому, что я твоя фэйковая подружка.

Адриан вздохнул:

— Ох уж эти придирчивые дизайнеры и их стремление идти самым тернистым путём, — ухмыльнувшись, он продолжил. — Не переживай, даже если бы я мог провернуть такое, я бы оскорбил этим твой талант.

Адриан достал из кармана телефон и бросил на него взгляд.

— Только что получил сообщение от Нино…

В сумочке завибрировал телефон — Маринетт достала его, поняв, что это были извинения Альи. Точно по расписанию. К её удивлению, Адриан расхохотался и протянул мобильник так, чтобы она увидела текст:

**Нино Ляиф: по дороге в ресторан на меня напала Алья, и, короче говоря, ты сам по себе. Удачи, бро!**

— Дай угадаю, ты получила такое же смс от Альи?

Маринетт попыталась представить, как именно Алья пристала к Нино. Вариант, когда её лучшая подруга выскакивает из куста и утаскивает его с улицы, казался вполне правдоподобным, особенно её зная.

— Признаюсь, что ожидала подобного, — сказала Маринетт. — Алья вынашивала эту схемку несколько дней, и я практически отговорила её от этого, но потом поняла, что если она с Нино уйдут, оставляя нас наедине, то они смогут остаться наедине сами.

— Получается, что они хотели провести нас, но на самом деле провели себя, — улыбка Адриана стала шире. — Маринетт, ты продолжаешь меня поражать.

— Это не было бы свиданием, если бы я не старалась тебя поразить, — сказала она, и, набравшись смелости у своей пьяненькой ипостаси, просунула руку Адриану под локоть. — А теперь давай что-нибудь поедим. Алья будет шпионить за нами сегодня с безопасного расстояния, и, гарантирую, что они с Нино уже неподалёку. Убеждаются, что наше свидание идёт хорошо.

Они прошли в ресторан и объявили, что у них забронирован столик. Когда Адриан сказал хостес, что из их компании больше никого не будет, их провели к уютному закутку, где располагался залитый светом свечей столик на двоих. Сердце Маринетт забилось быстрее: романтическая атмосфера и привлекательный, игривый и кокетливый кавалер. Может, план Альи _мог_ сработать и в её пользу.

Маринетт наблюдала за Адрианом, поднявшим и открывшим меню. Если бы его не было так трудно читать… Это жизнерадостное отношение ко всему казалось непробиваемым.

Спустя несколько секунд он закрыл и отложил папку в сторону; Маринетт с удивлением обнаружила, что его улыбка исчезла.

— Прежде чем мы закажем потенциально недостаточное количество вина, я тоже должен перед тобой извиниться.

В голове Маринетт забила тревога:

— Эм… За что?

— Я сказал своему отцу, что иду сегодня на свидание, и он воспринял это не очень хорошо.

Она вдруг почувствовала облегчение:

— Ох, — сказала она. — Это ужасно.

— Это моя вина. — Адриан смутился, — я не очень умно вёл себя во время своих прошлых отношений, поэтому он думает, что я напортачу и в следующих — что скорее всего так и будет, если честно, — но мы с тобой не в настоящих отношениях. С моей стороны было неправильно накликать его гнев на того, кто этого не заслуживает. Я сообщил отцу лишь из-за того, что Нино угрожал рассказать всё ему за меня, а это было бы гораздо хуже.

— И тебе никогда не приходило в голову сказать ему, что это фэйковое свидание? — голос Маринетт был уже на грани истерики.

— Зная отца, он отнёсся к этому бы еще хуже. Он никогда не одобрял мою дружбу с Нино.

Некоторая паника уступила место жалости. Маринетт могла понять неодобрительное отношение родителя, если этот друг оказывал нехорошее влияние, но за то время, что она провела с Нино, он доказал, что является замечательным парнем. Настолько замечательным, что она одобрила его сватовство к её лучшей подруге, за которую Маринетт бы убила.

— Тогда ничего не поделать. Я всего лишь твоя фальшивая подружка, так что если твой отец не одобрит наших отношений… Невелика потеря. — она подумала, прозвучало ли это так же неискренне для Адриана, как для неё. — Я буду счастлива принять на себя удар, если у наших друзей будет шанс на что-то серьёзное.

Адриан уставился на неё, выражая всем видом боль:

— Ты уверена?

Единственной проблемой это можно было бы назвать в случае, если она выиграет конкурс, и если такое произойдёт, то, будучи выбранной самим Габриэлем Агрестом, она автоматически получит его расположение. 

— Уверена, — откликнулась Маринетт. — Называй меня мучеником во имя настоящей любви.

Потянувшись через стол, Адриан взял её за руку:

— Даже если ты моя фальшивая девушка, я не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить тебя.

Проклятый непрошеный румянец поднялся к её щекам. На её шансах с Адрианом крест был поставлен еще до того, как она могла бы разрушить их сама, и всё же она не чувствовала себя разочарованной. Без разницы, что произойдёт: у неё всё еще была их дружба, такая же важная и ценная, как и романтические отношения… Хотя это было бы здорово. Очень. Даже сейчас она почувствовала укол сожаления, когда он отпустил её руку.

После того, как они заказали еду, Маринетт решилась нарушить тишину довольно личным вопросом:

— Ты сказал, что не очень умно вёл себя во время прошлых отношений. Что это значило?

Адриан скривился.

— Это значит, что в общем итоге у меня было две женщины, с каждой из которых я встречался с неправильными намерениями, — он расправил тканевую салфетку и положил её на колени. — Я встречался с Хлоей, потому что она попросила меня. С Рене… потому что я хотел выбесить отца, и она предложила мне с этим помочь. Наряду со всем остальным. 

Он поспешно отпил воды, и в голове Маринетт, отметившей его нервозность, «всё остальное» обрело смысл.

— Ах, — сказала она, и, судя по его скорому уточнению, удивление явно проступило на её лице.

— Это было два года назад, — сказал он. — Я был моложе и глупее.

Маринетт пригнулась к нему ближе:

— И за эти два года ты ни с кем не встречался больше?

— А у кого было время? — Адриан скользнул пальцем по конденсату на своём стакане с водой. — Практически всё время я окружён другими моделями, и те, кого я знаю, обожают хорошие вечеринки. Раньше я тоже любил. Мы с Хлоей частенько посещали их каждую неделю, прежде чем…

Адриан замолчал, и Маринетт в ожидании продолжения наклонила голову. У него был странный взгляд — будто мысли заперли его посреди огромного озера. Затем он улыбнулся, и весёлый Адриан вернулся вновь.

— Тем не менее, я решил, что те вечеринки не стоят всего того похмелья и привёл, скажем так, себя в порядок. Тяжело встречаться с людьми, в чей социальный круг ты не входишь, но что есть — то есть.

— А ты пробовал сайты знакомств? — спросила Маринетт.

Это было её воображение, или он действительно покраснел?

— Н-нет. Не пробовал. Многие на них чуть ли не молятся, но я что-то сомневаюсь, что отец одобрит.

В сознании Маринетт начал складываться паззл под именем «Адриан Агрест»: он не выказывал радости по отношению к своей работе, бунтовал против отца, но в то же время искал его одобрения. Он пробирался к пекарне после закрытия, чтобы найти покой.

И он никогда не любил. Её сердце сжалось от жалости — её жизнь, может, шла и не так, как ей того хотелось, но по крайней мере она могла сказать, что она уже испытывала это сильное чувство.

Она смотрела, как Адриан рисует кончиком пальца круги на своём стакане, и на ум сразу пришла картинка: мальчик, росший на глазах у всего общества, шедший в тени своего отца, понурив голову и изредка устраивая восстания — друг здесь, пирожное там — в попытке скроить свою собственную жизнь.

— Адриан?

Он поднял голову:

— М-м-м?

— Кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь?

Адриан издал короткий смешок — она застала его врасплох.

— Ты серьёзно? Двадцать шесть лет — разве уже не вырос?

Маринетт ждала.

Его улыбка слегка поблекла, но ему удалось вернуть её обратно, прежде чем она окончательно исчезла.

— Я модель, — наконец сказал он.

— Да, и, скорее всего, у тебя есть ещё год-другой, прежде чем ты выйдешь на пенсию в рекламе универмагов для мужчин среднего возраста. Без обид. — парировала она и уверенно наклонилась вперёд. Он не ответил на её вопрос. Возможно ли, что его прежде никто не спрашивал? — Когда ты покончишь с модельным бизнесом, что ты будешь делать?

— Я… смогу обеспечить упадок брэнда «Агрест»?

Маринетт сузила глаза:

— Что-то ты не очень уверен в этом.

Адриан беспомощно уставился на неё.

— Я имею в виду, что я магистр менеджмента. Это самый логичный путь развития событий.

— Но…?

Он рассмеялся снова. Тряхнул головой. Отвёл взгляд. Побарабанил пальцами по столу, потом поймал себя на этом и сжал руку в кулак.

— Когда я получал свой диплом, мои коллеги шутили, что я слишком умный для работы моделью. Говорили, что несправедливо быть одарённым и хорошей внешностью, и интеллектом, но на самом деле я просто тратил всё своё свободное время на учёбу. Математика и естествознание были моими лучшими предметами.

— И почему же ты не пришёл в пекарню несколько лет назад? — нахмурилась Маринетт. — Я бы могла воспользоваться твоей помощью.

— Ничего себе: девушка, интересующаяся только моими мозгами. Ты первая, — пошутил Адриан, и они рассмеялись вдвоём. Он сделал глоток воды и поставил стакан на стол, — я был репетитором некоторым моделям, когда им нужна была помощь. Мне было весело, да и они говорили, что у меня хорошо получалось, поэтому… Я даже подумывал как-то, чтобы стать учителем.

— Учитель…— отозвалась эхом Маринетт. Она даже могла это представить: Адриан был бы тем, кем восхищались все ученики, а учительницы постарше падали бы к его ногам или пытались устроить своих молодых дочерей.

— Ага. А потом я вспомнил, что один только вид меня в твидовом пиджаке убьёт моего отца, и на этом была поставлена точка, — Адриан пожал плечами. — Но моделинг и бизнес сами по себе неплохая альтернатива. У меня есть непосредственный опыт работы в мире моды, которого нет у других пытающихся получить работу у отца, поэтому незачем быть неблагодарным.

Он указал на Маринетт:

— Твоя очередь. Кем ты хочешь быть, когда вырастешь?

Качнувшись над их столиком, официант наполнил бокалы вином, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее.

— Ты правда не знаешь?

— Знаю, но у тебя совершенно точно должен быть план.

— Мой план заключается в том, чтобы принять участие в соревновании твоего отца и выиграть его, — эта уверенная бравада удивила даже её саму, учитывая, как мало была она в этом уверена. — И если я провалюсь, то я даже не знаю. Похлопаю себя успокаивающе по спинке и стану кондитером.

— Из тебя бы получился хороший кондитер, — заметил Адриан. — Как бы то ни было, хотя бы у одного из нас должна исполниться мечта, поэтому я буду болеть за тебя. — Он поднял свой бокал с вином и отсалютовал ей. Маринетт также подняла свой. — Тост за Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн, модельера.

— Тост за Алью и Нино, которые, надеюсь, воспользовались этим вечером, что мы так любезно им предоставили, — сказала Маринетт хотя бы для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание от его последних слов. Тем не менее она ничего не могла поделать с волнующим возбуждением, охватившим её тело. _Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн, модельер._ Звучание ей нравилось больше, чем она хотела признать.

Во время остальной части ужина они придерживались нейтральных тем: модные тренды, погода, любимая еда, Нино с Альей, работа. Адриан рассказывал о режиссёре рекламного ролика парфюма с такой страстью, что к концу трапезы Маринетт билась в истерике. Но она не могла не чувствовать печаль за него, искромётным юмором пытавшегося замаскировать своё нежелание сниматься в этой рекламе. Он напомнил ей о себе самой, улыбаясь точно так же, когда рухнули её отношения, притворяясь, что всё было в порядке, когда уход был полной противоположностью тому, что она хотела.

Солнце уже село к тому времени, как они вышли из ресторана и направились к пекарне вместе. Сердце Маринетт наливалось тяжестью с каждым шагом. Летняя ночь, красивый парень…

И никаких шансов на роман.

В другой жизни она и Адриан были на свидании. Таком, которое прошло невероятно хорошо. Таком, что заканчивался бы на её пороге, где тёплый ветерок столкнул бы их вместе, их губы бы встретились, и фейерверки озарили бы небо, либо до, либо после романтичной песни и танцевального номера. Затем бы Адриан закончил с моделингом и воплотил свою мечту об учительстве. И жили бы они долго и счастливо. Конец.

Но это была не та жизнь. Они расстались на пороге её дома, но не было тёплого ветерка, что воодушевил бы его сократить дистанцию. Они стояли как друзья, по разные стороны «баррикад».

До тех пор, пока Маринетт не выловила Алью и Нино, прятавшихся за зданием в конце переулка.

— За нами следили, — шепнула она.

Адриан уж было обернулся назад:

— Что?

— Не смотри! — и как можно скорее повернулся к шипевшей Маринетт. — Алья и Нино шпионят за нами, они стоят за углом.

Его глаза озарились озорством:

— Мы должны их спалить.

— Абсолютно, — согласилась она.

— Но сначала… — Адриан поднял руку к её щеке, наклонился и прикоснулся губами к уголку её рта. Издалека для любознательной парочки это выглядело бы как настоящий поцелуй, и хоть всё это и было притворством, то, как закрылись глаза Маринетт, было по-настоящему на сто процентов. Он прильнул к её уху, — устраиваем шоу, фальшивая подружка.

Она хихикнула неестественно высоким голосом, затем прочистила горло, напустила на себя хмурое выражение и посмотрела за Адриана:

— Эй, вы там! Вам не стыдно сталкерить своих лучших друзей?

— Нас тут нет, — ответил голос Нино, за которым последовало «А-а-ай!» и более тихое «Куда мы идём…?»

Маринетт покачала головой и вздохнула.

— Ему точно конец.

Прогудел автомобильный клаксон, и, обернувшись, они с Адрианом увидели припаркованную на другом конце улицы машину с Гориллой внутри. Он сделал шаг назад.

— Думаю, мне пора идти. Завтра будет долгий день.

Её пальцы сжали ремешок сумки; щеку всё еще слегка покалывало после поцелуя. 

— Ты можешь написать мне, — предложила она. — Если тебе скучно или типа того. И я жду снимков из Шато Марго. Ты не можешь просто так побывать в таком месте и ничего не сфотографировать.

— Будет сделано, — кивнул Адриан, — увидимся, когда я приеду обратно в город?

— Ага, — сказала Маринетт. Она наблюдала за его удалявшейся фигурой, думая о том, как она видела его: шикарный, недосягаемый, уходящий из её повседневности вдаль, в ослепительное солнце, где она никогда не сможет дотянуться до него. — Адриан.

Он обернулся посмотреть на неё.

— Никогда не поздно твоим мечтам стать явью, — сказала Маринетт, — так что и я буду болеть за тебя.

Он недвижно стоял на месте несколько секунд, прежде чем уголки его рта приподнялись вверх. Он поднял руку, помахав. Она ответила ему тем же и подождала, пока его машина не уедет, прежде чем отпереть дверь и проскользнуть в пекарню.

Кухня была чистой и тихой, стойка за ней спряталась в темноте — на каждом окне были зашторены занавески. Маринетт сняла свои туфли на каблуках и поднялась по лестнице ко входной двери, зашла в безмолвную квартиру, включила свет и бросила обувь рядом с стойкой для зонтиков. Рука вновь коснулась щеки.

Возможно и не было никаких шансов на роман, но это не мешало ей радоваться мелочам.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
1 минуту назад_

_О Боже о Боже о Боже я не могу это сделать_

_КОТ НУАР, Я НЕ МОГУ ЭТОГО СДЕЛАТЬ._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Уже полночь, полагаю, что ты истеришь из-за того конкурса дизайнеров. Ледибаг, глубоко вдохни. Ты заполнила свою заявку на участие? Прикрепила все файлы?_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Да._

_Я не могу этого сделать._

_Почему я вообще думала, что смогу?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Потому что глубоко внутри знала, что можешь. Потому что веришь в себя так же, как я верю в тебя._

_Дыши, Ледибаг. Нажми «подтвердить», потом иди спать и вы-пурр-си всё из головы! С тобой всё будет хорошо._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Меня сейчас вырвет._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Если нужно, беги к унитазу, но не прежде чем НАЖМЁШЬ «ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ». Сделай это прямо сейчас, как только прочтёшь это. Не откладывай ни на утро, ни на единую секунду._

_Если в твоём следующем имэйле не будет «Я сделала это», я буду тебя игнорить… около получаса, если продержусь._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Я сделала это._

_И собираюсь сейчас проблеваться._

_Доброй ночи, Кот Нуар._

_(И спасибо тебе.)_

***

Адриан улыбнулся телефону и положил его рядом с открытым чемоданом. Плагг, который сидел рядом, поджав под себя лапки, уставился на трубку, при этом не выражая особой заинтересованности.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — сказал Адриан, — и ответ нет, ты не можешь выпрашивать камамбер на кухне, пока меня не будет в городе. Я оставил им строгие указания.

Плагг моргнул в ответ, и Адриан почесал под подбородком:

— Я вернусь в пятницу, — затем он собрал оставшиеся вещи и захлопнул крышку чемодана со вздохом. — Кого я обманываю, ты ведь даже не знаешь, что такое пятница. Прошу тебя, только не умри от одиночества, пока я не вернусь — зная тебя, это будет выглядеть чересчур наигранно.

Прожужжала застёгивавшаяся молния, и через секунду чемодан был поставлен на пол. Адриан снова взял телефон и плюхнулся рядом с Плаггом. В спальне висела тишина, прерываемая только довольным урчанием кота. Адриан откинулся назад, закрыл глаза…

…и увидел Маринетт, стоявшую у своей двери с серьёзным выражением лица и веснушками на плечах.

_Никогда не поздно твоим мечтам стать явью, так что и я буду болеть за тебя._

Он закрыл имэйл Ледибаг и открыл свои сообщения.

**Адриан Агрест: Удачи с конкурсом, Маринетт. У тебя всё получится.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.пер.:  
> *Реквест (request) — жаргонное название заказа у художников. Не путать с "коммишеном/commission" — за них берут деньги, за реквесты — нет.


	12. Chapter 12

Маринетт проснулась чуть после восьми утра и сразу же запаниковала, думая, что проспала будильник и забыла открыть пекарню, но затем вспомнила, что на дворе был август: был целый месяц государственных каникул у каждой булочной их района. Не было сомнений, что другие пекари тоже спали в этот час (ну или по крайней мере пытались), или же с наступлением рассвета покидали все вещи в багажники машин и дёрнули на ближайший пляж. 

Неплохая была идея, кстати.

Встав и потянувшись, Маринетт открыла люк и забралась на террасу сверху. Тепло утреннего солнца касалось её щёк, наполняя безудержной радостью. Она выполнила свой привычный комплекс упражнений из йоги, полила цветы, наблюдала за пешеходами внизу, пока желудок не вынудил её спуститься вниз и позавтракать.

Её телефон прожужжал имэйлом от Кота Нуара сразу же, как она его включила.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
1 час назад_

_Доброе утро, Ледибаг! Ты уже перестала обнимать унитаз? Очень надеюсь на это, потому что такой уровень тревоги в ожидании результатов далеко не безопасен для здоровья. Твоё сердце должно биться, когда я похищу его у тебя ;)_

_Шутки в сторону — сейчас у меня, похоже, есть единственная возможность написать тебе, прежде чем настанет вечер, поэтому желаю тебе чудесного дня, моя прелестная букашка. Я всегда буду с тобой._

***

Разочарование ужалило Маринетт в самое сердце. В чём был смысл иметь кучу свободного времени, чтобы писать Коту Нуару, когда он слишком занят для разговоров?

Ну ладно, у неё были и другие заботы. Для начала нужно было вылизать всю квартиру от и до, иначе её мать удар хватит от того слоя пыли, что Маринетт успела накопить на мебели. Потом нужно было сходить за продуктами, потому что теперь-то у неё найдется возможность испробовать все рецепты, что она сохранила себе на Pinterest.

И затем…

Она открыла на телефоне папку «Сообщения» и скривилась.

**Алья Сезер: О МОЙ БОГ АДРИАН ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ ТЕБЯ**

**Алья Сезер: КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ТЫ НЕ ПИШЕШЬ МНЕ СЕЙЧАС И НЕ ВИЗЖИШЬ В УХО**

**Алья Сезер: КЛЯНУСЬ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЗАСНУЛА, ТО Я ТЕБЯ ПРИКОНЧУ**

**Алья Сезер: Прости, я только что вспомнила о дизайнерском конкурсе. Ты же прошла, да? Ты там не умерла случаем?**

**Алья Сезер: МАРИ ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЖИВА ТО НАПИШИ МНЕ**

Маринетт отправила ей смс-ку, подтверждающую факт её жизнеспособности, но ничего не сказала про Адриана. Она не пыталась строить из себя дурочку, просто всего лишь не знала, что ей написать.

Да, Адриан поцеловал её. Не по-настоящему. А вообще насколько может быть ненастоящим поцелуй, если его губы в самом деле коснулись её кожи? Получается, что всамделишный, но не такой, о котором думала Алья, и не таящий в себе других чувств, помимо дружелюбия и игривости. _«Давай устроим шоу, фэйковая подружка»._ Маринетт закрыла горевшее лицо руками. Как он мог вообще использовать её же слова против неё самой?

Он также послал ей смс-ку прошлым вечером, но она сразу выключила телефон после имэйла Коту Нуару, поэтому она не представляла, когда Адриан это сделал. Она улыбнулась, отправляя ему короткое «Спасибо», надеясь, что он не занимался чем-то очень важным в это время. Затем оставила телефон на кухонной стойке, намереваясь вылизать весь дом без помех с чьей-либо стороны.

Cегодня был первый день её взрослых летних каникул. Делу время — потехе час.

***

Адриан вошёл в тускло освещённую комнату будто ягуар на охоте, излучая всем своим видом силу и соблазн. В нескольких десятках сантиметрах от него, на большой роскошной кровати лежала Анж Симон, упёршись локтями и согнув одну безупречно загорелую ногу в колене так, чтобы платье _лишь_ поддразнивающе поднялось. Её дымчатый взгляд прожигал его, губы приоткрылись в немом приглашении, взывая, и он подчинился.

Адриан настиг её и отточенным движением развязал свой галстук; другой рукой он скользнул по гладкому бедру Анж, поднимаясь всё выше и выше и уже нависая над ней. Её полуприкрытые глаза подёрнулись туманной поволокой страсти, грудь перехватило от его чистейшей мужественности…

— Снято!

Адриан отдёрнул руку от ноги Анж так быстро, что чуть сам не заехал себе в лицо. Она покосилась на него, приподнимая бровь.

— Прости, — прошептал он. — Дело не в тебе, а во мне.

Анж рассмеялась:

— Каждый раз, когда я слышу это от парня, он меняет меня на другого.

— Тогда тебе стоит перестать встречаться с моделями, — Адриан помог ей принять более удобное положение, и стайка визажистов тут же набросилась на них, поправляя ему галстук, а ей — макияж. Адриан и Анж были уже оба изнурены: шестичасовая поездка вкупе с целым днём съёмок в компании очень придирчивого режиссёра кого угодно могли довести до ручки. Единственной вещью, что удерживала их от перегрызания друг другу глоток, был факт, что всё это не было их виной.

Режиссёр неясно махнул рукой:

— Так, давайте ещё один дубль. И быстрее, иначе свет потеряем.

Адриан снова вышел в холл и в миллионный раз захотел написать Ледибаг. Несколько вдохновляющих слов от неё — и следующие пять часов он сможет сниматься без единой жалобы; но он оставил свой телефон в своей комнате, зная, что искушение будет слишком сильно, если он возьмёт мобильник с собой. Он, быть может, и не любил свою работу, но гробить её не собирался.

И ещё раз Адриан прошёл через дверь, превосходно копируя каждого соблазнявшего женщину голливудского сердцееда, которого он когда-либо видел. Анж, тоже профессионал, заманивала его лучшим образом роковой женщины, касалась его так, словно бы не жила до того момента, как не дотронулась до его тела.

Адриан не мог не завидовать хотя бы немного своему амплуа. Его жизнь была красивой сказкой в экзотическом месте, он жаждал женщину, что жаждала его, и в конце концов он полюбит её. Просто, ясно и легко.

Когда же в последний раз Адриан чувствовал себя желанным? Когда же женщина хотела его не потому, что он мог сделать что-то для неё, а искренне мечтая быть рядом с ним? И опять же, когда он вообще позволял женщине (кроме Хлои) узнать его настоящего? Ледибаг не считалась, потому что она не знала, кем он был.

А ещё была Маринетт…

— Снято!

Адриан вынырнул из своих мыслей и взглянул на режиссёра, молясь, что он не разрушил образ своим витанием в облаках, но тот лишь удовлетворённо улыбался и кивком обозначил успех:

— Идеально. Вы все хорошо сегодня поработали. Продолжаем завтра рано утром.

Адриан выпустил Анж с кровати; она поднялась и вернула бретельку платья обратно на плечо — оно было прекрасно, Адриан даже почувствовал лёгкий укол вины, что он, целуя его, не чувствовал той радости, что ощущал бы другой мужчина.

— Хочешь выпить? — спросила она.

Адриан уже зашёл в лифт:

— А? О, да, мне только нужно взять свой телефон…

Поднявшись в свою комнату, он схватил мобильник и рванул вниз по лестнице, ожидая, пока он включится. Сразу же появилась вибрация: несколько сообщений, включая одно от Маринетт, парочка уведомлений из соцсетей и имэйл от Ледибаг.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
8 часов назад_

_Я перестала блевать._

_И теперь мне скучно._

_Скучно скучно скучно скучно с к у ч н о_

_Ну ты понял )-:_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Моя Леди! Надеюсь, что это сообщение не дошло до тебя слишком поздно. Слышал, что скука может быть смертельной, а тревожность уже успела тебя ослабить прошлой ночью. Как ты? Должен ли я всё бросить и примчаться к тебе?_

***

— Девочка моя, я знала, что в конечном счёте ты всё испортишь, но это просто жалко.

Маринетт грозно взглянула на Алью и потащилась обратно к дивану, который она продавливала последние несколько часов, догоняя все скучные дневные телепередачи, которые она ещё не пропустила. 

— Сделай мне скидку, — вздохнула она, — я так заработалась, что уже забыла, как нужно отдыхать.

Прежде чем она начала работать на полную ставку в пекарне, у неё был парень, который требовал внимания, а до этого всего она ещё училась в университете. Маринетт не могла припомнить, когда в последний раз у неё было столько свободного времени наедине с самой собой.

Она бросилась на диван со стоном:

— Алья, я стала скучной тёткой?

Та бросила в неё декоративную подушку:

— Как ты вообще могла подумать об этом? Прошлой ночью _ты модель поцеловала_ , — Алья упёрла руки в бёдра. — Тебе ни о чём не говорит имя Адриана Агреста, сына твоего любимого модного дизайнера? Сколько женщин во всём Париже могут сказать, что они целовались с ним?

— С его слов как минимум две.

— Можешь не притворяться, что это неважно, — Алья присела рядом, — если только он не целовался ужасно. Он ужасно целуется?

Маринетт цапнула своё йо-йо, позволила ему упасть и потом подхватила снова. Уже получалось лучше — не столь быстро, как раньше, но чуть больше практики, и всё получится.

— Такое неприлично спрашивать у леди, — ответила она, и не то чтобы ей нечего было сказать. — Ну а что насчёт тебя? Ты вместе с Нино весь вечер нас сталкерила.

— Да? И что? — пробормотала Алья, даже слишком оборонительно.

О, Маринетт знала этот тон: она сразу же выпрямилась, и на лице сразу же расцвела дерзкая улыбка.

— И что?..

Алья толкнула её:

— Это ты была на свидании, а не я!

— Он тебе _нравится_! — воскликнула Маринетт, обвив её плечи руками и сжав их так сильно, как только могла. — Он тебе нравится, он тебе нравится, _нравится_!

Алья выдержала объятия, закатив глаза:

— Наверное? Да? Не знаю, — она вздохнула, — он довольно симпатичный парень с интересной работой и отличным чувством юмора…

— Именно! И что не так? — ахнула Маринетт, — а ещё он носит очки. Я знаю, что ты неравнодушна к очкарикам.

— Я просто тащусь от них, это да, — сказала Алья, возясь с пультом от телевизора. — Просто… я не знаю. Хорошее ли время для этого? Хочу ли я сейчас заняться всеми этими отношениями? Я почти уверена, что я ему нравлюсь, поэтому, если я начну делать намёки, всё случится быстро, и ты знаешь, что моя мама раздует из этой мухи слона и…

— Алья, если ты будешь ходить вокруг да около в ожидании идеального момента, то ты никогда не будешь готова. То есть, посмотри на меня: я подписалась на тот дизайнерский конкурс, и ты думаешь, что я готова? Нет. Я испугана до безумия. Я почти не ела сегодня из-за этого, но я сделала ход, — Маринетт закинула руку Алье на плечо. — Смотри, тебе не обязательно начать встречаться с ним прямо сейчас. Просто делайте то же, что и я с Адрианом: пригласи его куда-нибудь, проведи с ним время и приглядись, тот ли он человек, с которым ты хочешь продолжать отношения.

— А моя мама?

Она ухмыльнулась:

— Если ты ей не скажешь, то и я не скажу.

Алья опустила голову на плечо Маринетт:

— Значит, у него выступление в ночном клубе в среду, и мы обе приглашены, так что если ты переживала о том, что ты скучная тётка, то вот тебе шанс растрясти кости.

— Давненько я не ходила на танцы, — согласилась Маринетт. Они сидели в мирной тишине, пока Алья не вздохнула:

— Ты умираешь от предвкушения, да?

Несколько кивков послужили ей ответом:

— Я просто очень рада за тебя.

И как только Алья ушла, она поделилась новостями с _другой_ заинтересованной стороной.

***

**Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн: Внимание, Специальный Агент Модель для Подражания. Дочь Смотрителя зоопарка словила лихорадку. Как слышно? Приём.**

**Адриан Агрест: Ммм.**

**Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн: Забей. Алья официально заинтересована в Нино! :-D**

**Адриан Агрест: ОХ. В таком случае, начинаем следующий этап операции. В этот раз ты будешь действовать в одиночку, но я доверяю твоим решениям, Специальный Агент Мучная Девочка.**

**Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн: (Ты забыл сказать приём.)**

**Адриан Агрест: Приём. Приём.**

***

— Написываешь своей девушке?

Адриан моргнул, смотря на Анж, сидевшую около него с бокалом вина в руках.

— А? Нет, нет.

— Брехня, — её губы изогнулись в самодовольной улыбке. — У тебя такое выражение, какое бывает у всех мужчин, когда они разговаривают со своими возлюбленными, — она пододвинулась ближе, — о-ох, Маринетт? Какое милое имя! Она должна быть довольно симпатичной.

Адриан засмеялся, сжал телефон и прильнул к Анж:

— Она очень симпатичная девушка, — сказал он, — но не моя, — и вытянул руку, чтобы сделать селфи. Анж ткнула Адриану в щёку и высунула язык.

— Она тебе нравится? — спросила она, как только вспыхнул экран.

Адриан опустил руку и отправил фото Маринетт, как и снимок виноградника, который он сделал тем днём. Ледибаг ещё не ответила на его имэйл, и он начал думать, что она _действительно_ померла со скуки.

— Да, она мне нравится. Как друг она прекрасна.

— Но не как будущая девушка.

Он нахмурился:

— Я бы так не сказал.

— Ты всего лишь не стал бы сам с ней встречаться.

— На самом деле бы я _стал бы_ с ней встречаться, — ответил Адриан. Если бы он не был так эмоционально неприступен, он бы с удовольствием воспользовался шансом завести отношения с милой, игривой девушкой как Маринетт. Она уже даже придумала ему каламбурный позывной, и если это не было романтично, тогда он ничего о романтике не знал.

Анж покосилась на него:

— Не понимаю. Она замужем?

— Неа.

— Встречается с кем-то?

Адриан отпил немного из своего бокала.

— Ноуп.

— Лесбиянка?

— Не думаю.

— Значит, ты дружишь с очень красивой одинокой женщиной, с которой, как ты сказал, ты бы встречался, но ты… не встречаешься с ней? — подытожила она.

Он ухмыльнулся:

— Посмотри на это так: ты только что описала себя, и я тоже не вожу тебя на свидания, — ответил он и хохотнул, когда она врезала ему по руке. — У мужчин и женщин могут быть платонические отношения, вот и всё, и как ты могла видеть сегодня, между моделингом и встречами я едва могу вздохнуть. Романтические же отношения станут катастрофой.

— _Это_ звучит как оправдание, — сказала Анж.

На стойке завибрировал телефон Адриана: имэйл от Ледибаг.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Если я скажу да, что ты будешь делать?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Во-первых, я надену длинный черный плащ для верховой езды, потому что я Кот Нуар, и это неотъемлемая часть гардероба задумчивого мужчины. Затем я драматично запрыгну на ждущего жеребца и буду мчаться всю ночь (даже если до твоего дома потребуется всего полчаса; я буду наворачивать круги по кварталу до восхода солнца). Ты либо окажешься на смертном одре — в таком случае я возьму тебя за руку и с любовью уберу волосы с твоего влажного лба, — или я приеду слишком поздно, и твои явления будут преследовать меня до конца мои несчастных дней._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
2 минуты назад_

_Знаешь, вот когда ты начинаешь смеяться, но потом разеваешь рот слишком широко или что-то типа того, не можешь контролировать себя и ржёшь так сильно, что начинаешь всхлипывать?_

_Да._

_Именно это и произошло._

_Я скучала по тебе сегодня, котёнок._

***

_  
**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Я тоже скучал по тебе, Ледибаг._

***

Адриан смог продержаться на ногах ещё целых два часа, прежде чем его тело затребовало сна. Ему было больно желать Ледибаг спокойной ночи, когда он едва смог с ней поболтать, но впереди его опять ожидал ранний подъём следующим утром, так что он чувствовал такой же энтузиазм, как при сверлении дырки в зубе.

К несчастью, пока он погружался в пучины дремоты, жужжание телефона встряхнуло его ото сна. Нашарив трубку, Адриан посмотрел на экран.

_Отец._

Он тут же резко сел: вряд ли он стал бы звонить ему в два часа ночи, если не случилось что-то срочное, поэтому прижав мобильник к уху, Адриан ответил:

— Папа?

— Адриан. Прости, что разбудил, — вздох. — Это твой кот.

Сердце подскочило к горлу. Господи, Плагг. Он что, умер прямо на отце, когда Адриан специально предостерёг его от этого?

— Что случилось?

— Он снаружи моей спальни и издаёт эти безобразные звуки, — сказал Габриэль, и мгновением спустя стало слышно скорбное мяуканье Плагга.

Адриан рухнул обратно на кровать, разрываясь между хохотом и рыданиями: его кот был жив. Он практически вздохнул с облегчением, но потом спохватился, что отец был ещё на линии и будь он проклят, если он расплачется перед ним.

— Ему всего лишь одиноко. Открой дверь и впусти его.

— Впустить его? Он _твой_ кот.

— И я был бы более чем рад помочь ему сам, но я в шести часах езды.

Габриэль молчал. Потом вздохнул снова.

— Это заставит его перестать скулить?

— Угумс, — Адриан стёр с глаз остатки сна, — то есть, да.

Он слушал. Через секунду из динамика раздался скрип открываемой двери, а потом «Погоди, вернись обратно… Я не сказал, что можно… Он убежал под мою кровать».

Адриан отчаянно, _отчаянно_ пытался сохранять серьёзность и не смеяться, но самодовольная ухмылочка всё же прокралась и в его голос:

— Он так делает.

— Как мне достать его оттуда? — настаивал Габриэль.

— Ну, я раньше использовал старые мамины фены, но не думаю, что его маленькое старенькое сердечко сможет теперь выдержать такой испуг.

— Это не смешно, Адриан.

Наоборот, Адриан сейчас отлично проводил время:

— Просто дай ему время. Он сам вылезет, когда захочет есть.

— Я не могу так долго ждать. Мне нужно завтра рано встать.

— Какое совпадение — и мне тоже.

Перед его глазами уже практически была картинка, как его отец снимает очки и трёт переносицу, как и всякий раз, когда ему нужно было решить сложную проблему — давно он не был свидетелем этому жесту, и самого отца он сейчас почти не видел. Разум подкинул запомнившееся Рождество после смерти его матери: утром Габриэль первым делом входит в спальню Адриана с открытой коробкой в руках, в которой был Плагг — маленький, взъерошенный и полный озорства.

Адриан улыбнулся воспоминанию.

— Поставь меня на громкую связь.

Когда Габриэль ответил, его голос был слышен уже где-то вдали:

— Что теперь?

— Плагг, вылезай оттуда, дружище. Отцу нужно поспать, — он подождал немного. — Он вылез?

— Нет. Он всего лишь пялится на меня.

— Плагг, я дам тебе немного камамбера, если ты вылезешь из-под кровати.

— Он как-то странно чирикнул.

— Давай, Плагг, ты уже слишком взрослый, чтобы вести себя, как малыш. Возвращайся в мою комнату и засыпай там.

Секунды текли. Габриэль снова заговорил, его голос снова был близко к микрофону:

— Ладно, пусть делает, что хочет. Бессмысленно сейчас терять минуты сна. Спокойной ночи, Адриан.

— Спокойной ночи, отец, — завершив звонок, Адриан убрал телефон и тряхнул головой. В конце концов либо Габриэль и Плагг наладят контакт, либо же следующим звонком его проинформируют о скоропостижной трагической кончине его кота. Адриан закрыл глаза, вновь думая о Рождестве, каким счастливым выглядел его отец, когда он вытащил Плагга из коробки и прижал к своей груди.

Ох, да какого чёрта. Адриан выдал отцу кредит доверия и проголосовал за контакт.

***

Во вторник Маринетт лучше распорядилась своим временем: она проснулась, позавтракала фруктами и отправилась на пробежку в ближайший парк. Потом приняла самый лучший за несколько месяцев душ. Накрасила лаком ногти на руках и ногах и принялась кружиться по квартире, не снимая разделителя для пальцев, пытаясь отвлечься от мысли, что без Кота Нуара ей было одиноко. Около полудня она надела одно из своих любимых летних платьев, отправилась на ланч с Альей, потом по дороге домой заскочила в магазин для рукоделия за тканью и в конце концов засела за полный редизайн своего сайта кукол.

Где-то на середине работы её прервала вибрация телефона.

**Адриан Агрест: Мне скучно. ):**

Маринетт закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Адриан был теперь её другом. Друзья обычно писали друг другу, когда им было скучно, и в этом не было ничего особенного.

Прежде чем сразу ответить ему, она нашла в Интернете приличную фотографию Джаггеда Стоуна, открыла её в Фотошопе, написала «ТЫ должен работать», отослала письмом её себе на почту, затем сохранила на телефон и отправила Адриану.

Друзья же ещё и шлют мемы друг другу, да?

***

Адриан разразился смехом…

И сразу же зажал себе рот.

Режиссёр, Анж и остальная съёмочная команда уставились на него: они были в самом разгаре дубля, который шёл достаточно хорошо, пока Адриан не решил внезапно заржать. Он спрятал телефон за спиной и послал им застенчивую улыбку, не прекращая хихикать.

Знал же ведь, что телефон не нужно было брать с собой.

***

**Адриан Агрест: ОМГ это ты сделала?**

**Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн: На скорую руку за две минуты только ради тебя. А теперь перестань прохлаждаться, или я пошлю тебе это снова.**

**Адриан Агрест: Лааааааааааадно.**

Маринетт продолжала держать мобильник, испытывая огромное искушение продолжать ему писать. Плохо, что Кот Нуар был вне доступа… но нет, она была взрослой девочкой, ей не нужно было отвлекать Адриана от съемок и рисковать навлечь на него беду лишь из-за того, что ей было одиноко.

А ей _было_ одиноко. Как бы она ни отрицала, как бы не запихивала эту мысль на задворки сознания, имэйлы Кота Нуара стали огромной частью её рутины, и без них она чувствовала, что теряла что-то важное и необходимое. Ей удалось поболтать с ним два часа прошлой ночью, и даже этого не было достаточно.

Открыв почтовое приложение, Маринетт уставилась на свой имэйл на его утреннее письмо, который так и остался без его ответа. Может, она всего лишь выбрала неверный момент: её первая неделя отпуска совпала с его трудовой, и в своём уязвимом состоянии отсутствие Кота Нуара повлияло на неё больше, чем могло.

Внеся последние штрихи в свой вебсайт, она переместилась на кухню, открыв один из рецептов на Pinterest. Как бы то ни было, если она не сможет поговорить с Котом Нуаром до вечера, то до нелепого сложный ужин поможет ей скоротать время.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
15 минут назад_

_Отменённая встреча вознаградила меня тридцатью минутами свободы. Проведу их, просматривая самые свежие мемы (и отвечая тебе, конечно). Надеюсь, что у тебя пурррекрасный день!_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Ты всё ещё тут?_

_Прости, я готовила ужин._

_У меня день идёт хорошо. Как твой?_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Ох, знаешь, так же хорош, каким может быть рабочий день. Случайно накосячил чуть раньше, но судя по тому, что я обычно не допускаю ошибок, отделался предупреждением._

_Как не прискоррррбно, но мои полчаса свободы кончились. Поболтаем вечером, моя Леди. Помолись за мой здравый рассудок, так как я не уверен, что он переживёт эту неделю. Мы, коты, не привыкли к такой огромной тяжёлой работе._

***

Маринетт вздохнула и выронила мобильник на стол. Её до нелепого сложный ужин стоял прямо напротив неё. Сложив ладони, она закрыла глаза: «За здравый рассудок Кота Нуара», —пробормотала она, — «и Адриана».

Она взяла вилку и воткнула её, надеясь, что Адриан смог перебороть свою скуку. Она должна сделать ему что-то, когда он вернётся — уже пообещала, что испробует свои новые рецепты, так что это могло стать достойным стимулом для усердной работы. К тому же, будет здорово снова сидеть напротив него — она уже скучала по их маленькой традиции по вторникам и четвергам.

Отложив вилку, Маринетт с разочарованным стоном упёрлась лбом в стол. Кот Нуар. Адриан. Кот Нуар и Адриан. Адриан и Кот Нуар. Кот Нуар _или_ Адриан. Адриан _или_ Кот Нуар.

Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, что делать со своими чувствами: Кот Нуар был её лучшим другом-парнем, и она искренне о нём заботилась, но она _не знала_ его. Не знала имени, как он выглядел, где жил и работал, как проводил своё свободное время кроме их переписки и наслаждения интернет-мемами. У неё не было прочного фундамента для развития к нему романтических чувств, _и всё же…  
_  
И ещё был Адриан. Классный, забавный, красивый и умный Адриан, с которым Маринетт не могла представить своей дружбы. Она знала его имя, внешность, где он живёт, работает и как проводит свой досуг. Она также знала, как это — держать его руку в тёмном кинозале, слышать его смех, ощущать тепло его губ на своей щеке. Единственной проблемой было то, что у него не было к ней никаких романтических чувств, а Маринетт не собиралась выставлять себя дурой, пытаясь его соблазнить. _И всё же…_

С глухим стуком её голова снова встретилась со столом. Теперь ей было нужно отправиться завтра вечером танцевать и забыть о них _обоих_ на какое-то время, потому что пока Вселенная не указала нужное направление, она не хотела никуда двигаться.

***

В конце дня Адриан рухнул на кровать, мечтая, чтобы его желудок был набит пиццей вместо всей здоровой еды, что у него была на ужин. Разблокировав телефон, он ухмыльнулся мотивационной картинке Маринетт, которую он поставил на обои с целью отвлечь себя от отвлечения внимания и запарывания очередного дубля.

Шато Марго было прекрасным местом, но Адриан хотел уехать домой. Он скучал по Плаггу, скучал по Нино, Колетт, Хлое. Скучал по своей кровати, своему городу, хорошей сотовой связи и вредной еде. Он бы убил за выпечку Маринетт и тридцать минут простого сидения в пекарне и разговоров с ней после долгого дня. Он скучал по Маринетт. У неё была эта сверхъестественная способность заставлять его чувствовать себя _лучше_ во всём, и будь он проклят, если это не было ему так нужно в его жизни…

Адриан подорвался. Нахмурился, глядя на стены, на шкаф. На телевизор. На телефон.

_У тебя такое выражение, какое бывает у всех мужчин, когда они разговаривают со своими возлюбленными._

— Нет, — сказал Адриан и открыл папку «Входящие». — Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет.

***

_**  
Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Говорят, что разлука заставляет сердце любить сильнее. Это правда?_

***

_  
**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Сама думаю над этим._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.пер.:  
> мемас маринетт: https://shiloah18.tumblr.com/post/146438183950/coming-soon-on-lucky-us-by-geek-fashionista


	13. Chapter 13

Адриан вместе с Натали покинул комнату, которую на этой неделе они использовали для переговоров по скайпу. Минус одна встреча, и впереди ещё несколько. На время распрощавшись с ней, он отправился искать Анж: до конца обеденного времени оставалось десять минут, прежде чем начнётся съёмка, где она будет бежать через виноградник, запыхавшаяся и безмятежная — в слоу-мо, конечно же, — и Адриану нужно было ещё с ней договориться.

Он увернулся от рабочих и ребят из съёмочной команды, сновавших туда-сюда с сигаретами в зубах. Заглянул в несколько комнат, но они все были пусты. Наконец он вышел наружу и нашёл Анж, уничтожавшую свой ланч на пару с бутылкой воды. Он направился к ней.

— Как прошла встреча? — спросила она, отрываясь от бутылки.

— Неплохо, — Адриан предупреждающе поднял руку. — Послушай, Маринетт — мой друг.

Медленное моргание. Тень ухмылки. Она скрестила руки и опёрлась спиной о колонну:

— Да?

— Просто хотел внести в это ясность.

— Для кого именно?

Адриан нахмурился сильнее:

— Не надо… — и оборвал себя на полуслове. — Просто не надо.

И ушёл прочь.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
6 часов назад_

_Я тебе сказала, что вспомнила о своём старом йо-йо?_

_Оказывается, я до сих пор храню его в письменном столе._

_Чуть не набила себе пару фингалов, но у меня получается всё лучше._

_Гордись мной. :-)_

***

Закончив уже свой обед, Адриан позвонил отцу.

— Всё в порядке? — в вопросе Габриэля проскользнула подозрительность.

— Ага, — найдя удобный диван, на котором было больше подушек, чем требовалось, он сел и откинулся на спинку, — у режиссёра хорошее настроение, так что, думаю, всё идёт по его плану.

Габриэль удовлетворённо хмыкнул: 

— С нетерпением жду результата работы. А Натали — она была тебе полезна?

— Она всегда полезна, и ты это знаешь, — Адриан изогнулся в попытке почесать зудевшее место на спине.

— Верно, — он сделал паузу. — Я получил много комментариев по поводу твоей работы, теперь уже в качестве организатора. Наши партнёры довольны. Ты справился хорошо.

Теперь была очередь Адриана что-то подозревать. Это было комплиментом? Самым настоящим, без тени сарказма и обещания насесть на него ещё больше? 

— Спасибо, пап, — ответил он, стараясь не звучать неуверенно. Зажав между плечом и щекой телефон, чтобы суметь почесать предплечья, он вспомнил, зачем вообще звонил. — Как Плагг? Он перестал хныкать?

— М-м-м? А, да. Я увидел, что если оставляю дверь в офис открытой, он заходит и просто сидит, не доставляя никаких проблем. Думал, что он начнёт сбрасывать вещи со столов и рвать занавески, но, если не учитывать его нытьё, он умеет себя вести.

— Ты уверен, что мы о моём коте говорим? — спросил Адриан, почёсывая спину. Скидывать вниз вещи и драть занавески было как раз в духе Плагга.

— Может, он не слушается в твоём присутствии, потому что ты всё спускаешь ему с рук, — предложил Габриэль.

Он пожал плечами. Логичное предположение. Плагг мог притащить в его комнату труп, и он бы нанял лучших адвокатов… какого чёрта его одолела чесотка? Как только Адриан поднялся, его взгляд приковали диванные подушки. Что-то белое выглядывало из них — он выдернул его…

И тут же, ахнув, выронил.

Перо.

— Адриан?

— Ладно, если всё хорошо, то, наверное, я позвоню тебе позже, пап. Пока! — наспех завершив вызов, он бросился к ближайшему зеркалу, не прекращая чесаться. Скинул с себя рубашку, игнорируя уставившуюся на него испуганную сотрудницу, и выругался сквозь зубы. Его спину усеивали опухшие зудящие шишки.

О, будет очень весело объяснять всё это режиссёру.

***

**Адриан Агрест: Доложите о состоянии дел, Специальный Агент Мучная Девочка. Приём.**

**Маринетт Дюпэн-Чен: Приготовления сделаны, мы укладываемся в сроки. Хоть я и не знаю, как долго смогу протанцевать на этих каблуках. Приём.**

**Адриан Агрест: Говоря о страданиях — хочешь услышать кое-что забавное?**

***

Маринетт зажала рот и сочувственно промычала, прочитав сообщение.

— У Адриана сильная аллергия на перья, — пояснила она Алье, стоявшей напротив зеркала и завивавшей ей кончики волос.

— У Адриана аллергия на перья?

— Похоже на то, — сморщилась она. — Говорит, что его спину обсыпало в мгновение ока, и режиссёра чуть припадок не хватил, когда он его увидел. Бедняга. Даже не может взять перерыв.

Алья обернулась с плойкой в руке:

— Знаешь, ты прямо должна поехать в Шато Марго и провести с ним ночь, залечивая его раны.

— Думаешь, что втирать противочесоточный крем в спину Адриана романтично? — прищурилась Маринетт.

— Возможно? Да ладно, я импровизирую, — Алья обернула ещё одну прядь волос вокруг плойки. — И не притворяйся, что не хочешь облапать его накачанную спину.

— И не стану. Только когда шишки сойдут, — Маринетт сверилась с часами. Час до шоу Нино, и она даже слова не видела от Кота Нуара за весь вечер, обычно он бы уже появился. Неужели он заработался так допоздна? Или заснул, как только вернулся домой? Отложив телефон, она села на ладони, пытаясь подавить соблазн отослать ему ещё один имэйл.

— _Сделаю_ для Адриана кое-что хорошее, когда он вернётся, — сказала она. — Я нашла такой обалденный рецепт коричного чизкейка, что чуть не захлебнулась слюной, пока читала список ингредиентов.

— Ты же не забудешь про свою лучшую подругу Алью, так ведь?

— Оставлю два кусочка: один тебе, а другой Нино, чтобы ты отнесла ему, — ухмыльнулась Маринетт. Она сдерживалась, чтобы не пилить Алью большую часть дня, но теперь не смогла сдержаться. Сегодня вечером в её распоряжении будет целый партер на шоу Альи и Нино, и она собиралась наслаждаться каждой его минутой.

Хоть и чувствовала некую грусть, что Адриан не сможет разделить с ней это событие.

Скользнув в туфли, Маринетт встала, лишь слегка качнувшись. Почти весь день прошёл в тренировках, включая подъёмы вверх-вниз по лестнице, которые были включены в программу лишь потому, что должна была прийти Алья, которая в случае её неудачного падения обнаружила бы её труп. Маринетт не так уж и плохо ходила на каблуках, всего лишь подзабыла как за некоторое время — удобная обувь была в пекарне приоритетом.

И зачем она завелась с туфлями? Их главной целью было сделать её ноги длиннее и сексуальнее, но ей не хотелось привлекать такое внимание. Она собиралась танцевать, чтобы _забыть_ парней, а не найти новых.

Адриан и Кот Нуар. Кот Нуар и Адриан.

Проверив телефон ещё раз, Маринетт увидела всю ту же пустоту во «Входящих».

***

— ...как здесь могли быть перьевые подушки, когда мсье Агрест особо подчеркнул аллергию Адриана, чтобы избежать этого….

— ...думаешь, ему нужен врач? Его спина стала ещё краснее, чем раньше…

— ...может вставлять в цифровом виде умерших звёзд в «Звёздные Войны», тогда удалить эту сыпь из рекламы не составит никакого…

Адриан лежал на животе, пытаясь отстраниться от кричавших над ним голосов, и разочарованно уставился на телефон. С этой всей кучей людей над душой он не мог написать Ледибаг. А что, если она волновалась? Если она думала, что он игнорировал её? Что, если она разозлится на него, не дождавшись ответа?

— Мне не нужен врач, — сказал он, пусть чтобы разрешить один из споров. Когда Анж положила на его горящую спину влажный компресс, он зашипел от удивления и облегчения. — Спасибо.

— Не соглашусь, — ответила Натали, и Адриан закрыл лицо руками. Конечно же она не была согласна. — Если бы твой отец был здесь, он..

— Но его здесь _нет_ , и ему _не нужно_ об этом знать. Это только выведет его из себя.

— Мы не хотим вывести из себя мсье Агреста, — поддакнул режиссёр.

— Он разозлится ещё больше, если не сообщим ему сейчас, — настаивала Натали, и препирания разгорелись снова.

Адриан вздохнул. Честно говоря, ему было всё равно, что они делали, лишь бы убрались из этой комнаты, чтобы он успел до рассвета написать Ледибаг. Он закрыл глаза и подумал о приятных вещах: о мурчании Плагга, плюшевом пледе, горячем шоколаде в зимний день, тёплых круассанах из пекарни Маринетт, улыбке Маринетт…

Адриан поднял голову и уставился на телефон. Если мысли уносят его туда, то нужно было перестать думать. Лучше попросит Анж вырубить его чем-нибудь тяжёлым.

Он не имел ничего против Маринетт. Он просто не был тем парнем, который не может разобраться в своих чувствах сразу к двум женщинам. Если он был заинтересован в Ледибаг, то не мог быть заинтересован в ком-либо ещё. Никаких сложностей. Никаких сюрпризов. Никакой головной боли, разбитых сердец и бардака.

Единственной причиной, по которой он так думал о Маринетт, были слова Анж.

Это не имело никакого отношения к её красоте, к её замечательному чувству юмора и доброте, тому, как недавно горели её глаза в свете ресторанных ламп или как иногда она мило морщила нос. Совершенно никакого.

— Анж, ты можешь сделать мне одолжение и треснуть меня со всей силы вон той вазой?

— Не-а, — откликнулась она, — но я могу достать тебе противочесоточный крем, — успокаивающе похлопав его по плечу, она выплыла из комнаты, пока Натали и режиссёр пытались перекричать друг друга.

И пока всё внимание было не на нём, Адриан схватил телефон и открыл почту.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Долгая ночка. Не смог написать раньше, но я здесь. Ваш любимый кот к вашим услугам!_

_Конечно же, если ты ещё не спишь._

***

Когда Маринетт и Алья вошли в клуб, он уже был забит доверху. Многие были уже на танцполе, ровно как и те, кто пошёл за напитками в ожидании диджея Бабблера. Маринетт приклеилась к Алье, следя за её шагами, чтобы не споткнуться ненароком и не вырубиться ещё до начала вечера.

Она получила письмо от Кота Нуара, но из-за стовшей рядом подруги ответить не могла. Надеялась, что он подумает, что она уснула, а не разозлилась из-за того, что не получила ответа раньше — на этом моменте она могла подождать и до утра. Нужно было не упускать из виду Алью и Нино, а ещё информировать Адриана о происходившем. Кот Нуар только бы её отвлёк.

Алья пихнула Маринетт, пытаясь перекричать музыку:

— Это Хлоя Буржуа?

Она всмотрелась в полумрак. Действительно, Хлоя Буржуа в коротком платье в пайетках сидела за барным столиком и смотрела прямо на них. Маринетт помахала ей — Хлоя подняла руку и поманила их к себе.

— Думаю, что она хочет, чтобы мы подошли.

— Что? Почему?

Маринетт пожала плечами, но уже направилась вперёд, и, выразив протест, Алья всё же потащилась следом. Хлоя с Адрианом были друзьями, Адриан был хорошим парнем, так что и Хлоя должна была быть достойным человеком под всем её скверным характером. Так ведь? Маринетт старалась не показывать своих сомнений, приближаясь к столику.

Взгляд Хлои метнулся от неё к Алье и обратно. Ни капли впечатлённости.

— Привет, Хлоя, — поприветствовала её Маринетт, пытаясь найти хоть какие-нибудь слова. — Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть.

— Почему ты не ожидала?

Потому что, судя по их общению в пекарне, Хлоя и Нино уживались точно так же, как змея с мангустом. 

— Не думала, что вы с Нино были настолько хорошими друзьями, — призналась она.  
Хлоя скривилась от отвращения:

— Мы _не_ друзья, — выплюнула она. — Но я люблю музыку диджея Бабблера так же, как и кофе, который ты мне делаешь. Тот факт, что он и Нино — один и тот же человек, я всего лишь вынуждена проигнорировать. 

— А что плохого в Нино? — спросила Алья.

Паника. Алья должна была знать, что не стоит доверять суждениям Хлои, но если она спросила, то, значит, не полностью приняла Нино как объекта своего романтического интереса. Маринетт понимала и даже восхищалась её осторожностью при попытке начать отношения, но это же и порывало рвать на себе волосы.

Хлоя задержала взгляд на Алье:

— Ты, должно быть, журналистка, — она заново скрестила ноги. — Нино… слишком мил. Слишком предан своей работе. Слишком расслаблен, слишком доверчив, слишком хорош для Адриана и слишком уверен в его чувстве юмора. Что хорошо, если тебе это нравится, но я нахожу это ужасным.

Плечи Маринетт опустились под тяжестью неверия. Хлоя только что замаскировала комплимент под жалобу? Судя по явному шоку на лице Альи — да.

Хлоя махнула рукой, будто отгоняя их:

— А теперь уходи. Мне нужно пошушукаться с Маринетт.

Та выпрямилась, внезапно почувствовав себя школьницей, которую вызвали на ковёр к директору. Алья вопросительно подняла бровь, но получила лишь кивок в ответ. С ней всё будет в порядке. Это была всего лишь Хлоя, сидящая одна в многолюдном танцклубе без единого напитка, чтобы выплеснуть ей в лицо. Правда, наращенные ногти могут нанести кое-какой урон в случае атаки, но… 

Подождав, пока Алья скроется в толпе, Хлоя жестом указала на пустой стул рядом:

— Сядь.

Маринетт села. Насколько она помнила, Хлоя никогда не хотела поговорить с ней тет-а-тет. На самом деле, она всегда старалась говорить с ней как можно меньше, даже когда делала заказ в пекарне. Единственное, что изменилось — это отношения Маринетт с Адрианом.

Она могла догадаться, о чём пойдёт речь.

Поза Хлои не изменилась ни на миг — королева, взиравшая с высоты своего трона на смиренного слугу.

— Слышал, что у тебя фальшивые свидания с моим Адрианчиком, — сказала она.

Маринетт скопировала её «царственное» поведение, отказываясь быть запуганной.

— Он тебе об этом сказал, м?

— Он рассказывает мне обо всём. Мы лучшие друзья, — Хлоя скрестила руки на груди. — Но для любого, кто не так туп, как он, очевидно, что ты положила на него глаз, поэтому я хотела убедиться, что ты чувствуешь разницу между твоим маленьким представлением и реальностью.

— Не стоит так переживать. Я знаю, что Адриан во мне не заинтересован, — ответила Маринетт и тут же возненавидела горечь, которую оставили на языке эти слова.  
Хлоя склонила голову:

— И тебе нормально?

Она нахмурилась:

— Я не тусуюсь с ним, чтобы залезть к нему в штаны, если ты об этом. Мне он нравится, и мне нравится быть с ним друзьями. Он хороший парень.

Уставившись на неё, Хлоя заново скрестила ноги. Опустила глаза на пустой столик.

— Адриан — хороший парень, — сказала она. — Слишком хорош даже для своего же блага. Ты могла подумать, что жизнь взаперти заставила бы его опасаться незнакомцев, но нет, он бы подружился со всеми, если бы мог, — Хлоя покачала головой. — Мне нравится эта его черта. Я хочу, чтобы он оставался таким. Он и так достаточно подавлен, и если кто-то ударит его в спину…

— Я никогда не поступлю так с ним.

Она соскользнула со стула:

— Тебе лучше сдержать своё обещание, потому что если ты причинишь ему хоть каплю боли, я лично сделаю так, чтобы никто больше никогда не ел в твоей маленькой булочной.  
Маринетт знала, что эта угроза должна была её напугать, но, как ни странно, она отозвалась в ней лишь теплотой. Хлоя была серьёзно настроена защищать Адриана — плохой человек бы не пошёл на такие неприятности.

— Эй, Хлоя, — та обернулась через плечо, и Маринетт улыбнулась. — Я хотела извиниться. Думаю, что я недооценила тебя. 

— Нет, — протянула она, — это не так.

И с этими словами она направилась на танцпол, игнорируя каждый восхищённый взгляд и посланную ей кокетливую улыбку.

***

**Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн: Скоро уже начнётся сет Нино. Как твоя спина?**

**Адриан Агрест: Уже меньше жжётся, но всё так же ужасно. Вот если бы я был с вами. ):**

**Маринетт Дюпэн-Чен: Хмм. Погоди секунду.**

***

Телефон Адриана завибрировал: входящий от Маринетт. Он уставился на экран, словно бы забыв, на какие кнопки надо нажимать, затем ткнул «Принять» и поднёс к уху. Из динамиков выплеснулся шум, а после — и её голос.

— Эй! Ты меня слышишь? — спросила она. На фоне ревела музыка.

Он приподнялся на локтях:

— А-ага. А ты _меня_ слышишь?

— Почти всё слышу. Выкрутила громкость на полную. Так вот, я подумала, что если ты не можешь присутствовать вживую, то я могу воспользоваться благами цивилизации, чтобы ты тоже получил удовольствие от выступления.

Его сердце сделало в груди небольшое сальто.

— Спасибо, Маринетт. Это очень мило с твоей стороны.

— Что?

— Я сказал «спасибо»! — повторил он, уже громче.

— Всегда пожалуйста! А теперь просто слушай.

Адриан включил громкую связь, уменьшил громкость так, чтобы никого вне комнаты не побеспокоить, и затем с улыбкой положил голову на руки. Качество звука не было лучшим, но он знал мелодии Нино достаточно, чтобы понять, что происходило в клубе. Он задался вопросом, понравилось ли Алье. Он _знал_ , что Хлое точно нравилось.

И если бы он закрыл глаза, он мог практически представить, что был там, стоял бок о бок с Маринетт, наблюдая за её реакцией на музыку, пока он прокручивал в голове идею взять её за руку....

...чтобы не потерять её в толпе. Такое же часто бывает в клубах.

Адриан выдохнул через нос. _Разлука заставляет сердце любить сильнее._ Он сказал это Ледибаг позапрошлой ночью. У него не было сомнений, что когда он снова увидит её, то все мысли о заинтересованности в ней исчезнут. На самом деле он был так в себе уверен, что решил проверить эту теорию по приезду в Париж.

Он завалится в пекарню, скажет «привет», удостоверится, что он _не_ влюбился в неё, и всё встанет на свои места.

***

Маринетт могла описать выражение лица Альи только как «поражённое». Она пялилась на Нино так, словно бы наткнулась на раскопанное кем-то сокровище: приоткрытые губы, растущая улыбка, тело, изнывавшее от желание подпрыгивать вверх-вниз. И Маринетт, эксперт по Алье Сезер, могла смело сказать, что её лучшая подруга никогда так не смотрела на парня.

В конце диджей-сета клуб разразился аплодисментами, и Маринетт снова прислонила телефон к уху. 

— Ты ещё тут? — спросила она Адриана, опасаясь, что он мог уснуть. Она не планировала звонить ему, но напоминание Хлои о его несчастье вкупе с его грустным сообщением, сподвигло Маринетт сделать для него что-то хорошее. Даже если это значило задержать его до трёх часов утра.

— Тут, — подтвердил он. Маринетт прижала к другому уху ладонь, чтобы было лучше слышно. — Скажи Нино, что это было офигенно.

— Замётано. И да, пожалуй, я должна тебя отпустить. Думаю, что Алья серьёзно запала на него, — прямо _серьёзно_ , — и мне надо дать им несколько дополнительных пинков. Напишу детали позже, ладно?

— Понял. Удачи, Мучная Девочка.

Маринетт расплылась в ухмылке:

— До скорого, Пример для Подражания, — она завершила звонок и сунула телефон в потайной карман, специально вшитый в платье, и помчалась к Алье.

— Ну?

— Это было… — Алья покачала головой и подняла глаза, всё такие же ослеплённые. — Ну, то есть, если его пригласили из-за океана, то он должен быть хорошо, но я не ожидала, что _настолько_.

Маринетт выловила направлявшегося к ним Нино — с оранжево-синими наушниками на шее, пожимавшего руки и отбивавшего пятюни по пути. Она схватила Алью за руки:

— Смотри, кто к нам идёт!

Её глаза расширились:

— Чёрт. И что мне сказать?

— Скажи, что лучше его музыки может быть только замужество за ним, — сказала Маринетт, отбрасывая все мысли о деликатности. Алья отпрянула от неё, как только Нино поравнялся с ними.

— Добрый вечер, дамы. Увидел, что вы тут танцуете — значит, вам понравилось шоу?

— Понравилось? Да мы от него _в восторге_! — воскликнула Маринетт. — Правда, Алья?

Она кивнула, излучая такую неестественную скромность, что Маринетт пришлось удержаться, чтобы не взвизгнуть. О, это был _очень хорошим знаком_.

— Это было потрясающе, — ответила она, перекрикивая шум толпы, — а личный опыт поможет мне написать отличную статью, — и с улыбкой добавила. — У тебя невероятный талант.

Расценив это как сигнал к своему уходу, Маринетт встряла в разговор:

— А _я_ невероятно устала. Думаю, что я уже пойду домой, но почему бы вам не остаться здесь и не выпить вместе?

— _Маринетт_ , — прошипела Алья.

Нино подхватил мысль:

— Без проблем. С удовольствием тебя угощу. Если, конечно, ты хочешь.

— О. Да! Хочу.

Маринетт отступила назад, подмигнула Нино и, обернувшись, протолкнулась сквозь кучи людей к двери, не переставая хихикать под нос.

По пути она послала Адриану несколько смс-ок, которые, как она надеялась, были хоть сколько-то связными, потом засунула телефон в платье и последовала за лентой света фонарей. Шедшая кругом голова сделала её легкомысленной. Она вдохнула тёплую парижскую ночь и едва не закружилась. Какой чудесный вечер! Впервые за многие месяцы она пошла на танцы, Адриан будет доволен прогрессу за день, ей угрожала дочь мэра, и её лучшая подруга была по уши в любви — ну, или очень сильно увлечена. И то, и то было хорошо.

Она шла пружинистым шагом и в такт музыке в своём сердце. Казалось, будто мир стал местом, где сбываются все мечты. Иногда. Когда они этого хотели. Ей даже хватило смелости поверить, что ей удастся прорваться в финал дизайнерского соревнования Габриэля Агреста. Ну или по крайней мере когда в следующий раз она возьмёт своё йо-йо, оно не ударит её по лицу.

Она срезала дорогу через парк у дома и с наслаждением утонула в аромате травы, деревьев и воды из ближайшего фонтана. Если бы неподалёку не дежурил полицейский, она бы забралась в него и плескалась до тех пор, пока не успокоит ноющую боль в ногах.

Вместо этого она задрала голову к небу и улыбнулась так широко, как только смогла. Что же это было? Такое знакомое чувство, но то, что она не испытывала уже давно. Что не _позволяла_ себе чувствовать уже очень давно.

Она была счастлива.

И внезапно мир снова стал дружелюбным. Будущее заискрилось возможностями. Скоро родители вернутся из Китая и она снова сможет неуверенно шагать по дороге к неизвестности. Но вместо страха, который внушал ей этот путь, она чувствовала волнение и предвкушение.

Может, из-за одного хорошего события это было глупо с её стороны, но может, всё было вовсе не глупо. Сегодняшний вечер был кульминацией многих прекрасных мелочей, пришедших в голову. Оглядываясь на прошлый год, она поразилась тому, сколько всего случилось: встреча с Котом Нуаром, руководство булочной, и вполне успешное, дружба с новыми людьми, преодоление своей тревожности и попытка дотянуться до мечты. И хоть у неё не было никаких гарантий по поводу своего будущего, она не могла не думать, что всё может просто закончиться хорошо.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE:Лето  
5 минут назад_

_Доброе утро, Кот Нуар._

_Прости, что пропустила твоё письмо прошлой ночью._

_Уснула рано, проснулась поздно, и теперь у меня болит голова._

_Осталось два дня до конца твоей адской недели. Держись!_

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

 _Доброе утро,_ Жучок! _По ходу дела мы сегодня противоположности друг друга: ты легла рано и проснулась поздно, я сидел допоздна и проснулся рано._

_Город Мигреньск. Население: Мы._

_С нетерпением жду яркого и радостного будущего, где я снова смогу писать тебе в любое время суток. (Почему оно кажется таким далёким?) Дождись меня, моя Леди!_

***

Маринетт поморщилась, выйдя из супермаркета с полным пакетом в руках. Солнцу сегодня надо было светить именно ей в глаза? Она могла остаться дома: её подъём почти в полдень гарантировал её бесполезность на весь остаток дня, но так как завтра приезжал Адриан, ей нужно было убедиться, что на кухне были все ингредиенты для коричного чизкейка. Она напомнила себе написать ему и спросить, во сколько ему будет удобно забежать.

Она написала утром Алье, но ещё не получила ответа. Теперь она знала, что та чувствует, когда не получила ответа сразу же после их ненастоящего поцелуя с Адрианом. Что-то произошло? Были ли признания? Решили ои они сходить на несколько свиданий, чтобы узнать друг друга получше? Провели ли они остаток ночи, целуясь на барных стульях? На все эти важные вопросы Маринетт требовались ответы. 

Перейдя улицу, она подавила зевок, задаваясь вопросом, что же будет делать весь день. Она получила ещё несколько заказов на кукольную одежду, так что расправиться с ними поскорее звучало как отличный план на свободное время. К тому же это означало лишние деньги на счету, что никогда не мешало.

Приближаясь к пекарне, Маринетт заметила чью-то фигуру, стояшую у входной двери и рассматривавшую табличку «Закрыто». Наверное, турист, если не знал, что все булочные этой части города были закрыты до сентября.

Вот только он не был туристом, потому что она вспомнила длину его ног, ширину его спины, худощавость и сгорбленные плечи, и эта рыжина волос затмила ей глаза, забилась в уши и голову, пока она не ослепла и не стала чувствовать ничего, кроме него.

И её туфли, должно быть, шаркнули по асфальту, потому что он обернулся на звук, и когда его цвета морской волны взгляд встретился с её, ей снова стало двадцать четыре: она стояла в его залитой солнцем квартире с разбитым сердцем, обливавшемся кровью — улыбавшаяся, но ничего не понимавшая.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> прим.пер.: ругань на английском языке = ругань на русском ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> * мэтч - «совпадение» - в тиндере/приложениях для знакомств оповещение, что тот, кого вы лайкнули, лайкнул вас тоже, и теперь вы можете начать общение.

— Маринетт.

В её жизни было время, когда она не была способна ни на что, кроме как представлять, как Натаниэль Куртцберг произносит её имя.

Она прокручивала в голове все варианты развития событий: как случайные встречи, так и специально подстроенные. Совершенно разные и кальки, отличавшиеся только незначительными деталями типа погоды, времени суток и туфель на её ногах. Они захватили её голову, как и мысленно написанные сценарии, прогонявшиеся чуть ли не постоянно, чтобы она была готова к неизбежному.

Но вот настало это самое неизбежное, и Маринетт совершенно была к нему не готова.

Всему виной был творожный сыр. Ни в одном из планов не было набитой творожным сыром сумки.

Натаниэль указал на дверную табличку:

— Прости. Готов был поклясться, что вы закрылись в июле, — сказал он с невинной улыбкой.

Именно эта улыбка привела её в чувство и вернула в настоящее, дёрнув за рубашку.

— Нат, — выдохнула она. — О господи! — сократив между ними расстояние парой шагов, она приобняла его свободной рукой. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты вернулся в Париж?

Натаниэль вернул ей вежливое объятие:

— Не насовсем. Выдалось свободное время, вот и решил навестить родителей. Я здесь с вечера воскресенья, — он отстранился, но не покинул расстояния её вытянутой руки. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Мари.

— Как и ты! — воскликнула она, игриво ударяя его по плечу, — калифорнийский воздух идёт тебе на пользу, да? — и потом вспомнила про творожный сыр. — Ох блин, мне надо засунуть это в холодильник. Хочешь зайти? Могу сделать нам кофе…

Теперь он отпустил её совсем:

— Нет. не переживай. Только заскочил по пути домой, — сказал Натаниэль, неопределённо махнув рукой, — но, может быть, мы сможем поужинать перед моим отъездом в субботу?

Маринетт кивнула несколько раз, прежде чем осознала, что так и не ответила:

— Ужин звучит здорово! Мой, эм, номер не изменился, поэтому... ты знаешь, как со мной связаться, — улыбнулась она. Обняла его снова. — Как здорово тебя увидеть! — сказала она и отступила к пекарне, к безопасности, нормальности и хрупкому счастью, что было в её руках вот только прошлым вечером.

— Как и тебя, — голос Натаниэля был тем же тёплым и нежным, таким, что когда-то посылал мурашки вниз по спине. Он также сделал шаг назад, увеличив дистанцию, и Маринетт осознала, что она была между ними даже во время объятия. Его сверхъестественная способность быть близко, и в то же время так далеко всегда заставала её врасплох. Он поднял руку в прощальном жесте, — я позвоню тебе.

Маринетт улыбнулась и помахала в ответ. Как избранная королева красоты. Как та, что выиграла какой-то ужасный приз.

Она улыбалась, махала, смотрела ему вслед и думала, почему два года спустя она всё продолжала улыбаться, махать и наблюдать, как он уходит.

Ноги занесли её в пекарню. Вверх по лестнице. К двери. К холодильнику. В доме была тишина.

Маринетт убрала творожный сыр, захлопнула дверцу холодильника, прислонилась к ней, сползла на пол.

И сидела там очень и очень долго.

***

Хоть начало недели и убедило Адриана, что он достиг пика своей неудачи, теперь же он знал, что был совершеннейшим болваном. Съёмки в рекламе с режиссёром-брюзгой даже и рядом не стояли со съёмками в рекламе у режиссёра-брюзги, мигренью и спиной, усеянной сыпью, и всё это во время неожиданного летнего ливня.

Согласно расписанию съёмок, он должен был сейчас гоняться за Анж по винограднику, но вместо этого он был в павильоне с телефоном, пока режиссёр проклинал Мать-природу справа от него, а отец ругался ему в ухо слева.

— ...сказал им убрать все перья _отовсюду_ …

— И как долго этот конец света будет продолжаться? — стенал режиссёр.

Адриан послал Анж полный жалости взгляд, и она лишь сочувственно кивнула ему из другого угла комнаты. Он указал на свой висок и сжал-разжал свою руку, будто бы та пульсировала. Она же мотнула головой в сторону стола с едой и жестом как будто бы положила что-то себе в рот. Ухмыльнувшись, Адриан решил, что отцовская тирада что-то слишком затянулась.

— В любом случае, — встрял он, — урон уже нанесён. Мне ничего не угрожает, поэтому нет необходимости в мерах против…

— Не угрожает? Думаю, ты решил положить голову на эти подушки, Адриан.

— Но я _не клал_. Прошу, не стоит делать из мухи слона. Последнее, чего я хочу, так чтобы люди раздули историю и назвали меня избалованным мальчишкой, — ответил он. Хотя он не удивился бы «избалованному мальчишке». В прошлом он уже получил свою порцию неприятностей, как и несколько посвящённых ему неприятных заголовков в разделах сплетен. По крайней мере, заслуженно. — Правда, я чувствую себя хорошо. Спроси у Натали, если думаешь, что я притворяюсь — она за меня поручится.

Не получив ответа, Адриан приготовился к новой волне споров — этим его отец мог заниматься дни напролёт, но после мгновения тишины, Габриэль лишь вздохнул:

— Ты уверен?

— Если тебя это успокоит, я поеду в больницу завтра, как только буду дома, — Адриан круговыми движениями потёр висок. Единственным утешением было то, что и у Ледибаг болела голова. Каким-то странным образом он чувствовал себя так ближе к ней.

— Хорошо, — сказал Габриэль. — Я… доверюсь твоему решению.

Адриан почти выронил телефон из рук.

— Только в данном случае. И ты _запишешься_ к врачу по приезду.

Наверное, на его лице было написано что-то из ряда вон выходящее, потому что по губам Анж читалось: «ты в порядке?»

Его отец доверился его решению. Чудо, не иначе.

— Спасибо, папа. Обязательно всё сделаю, — неловкая пауза. — Плагг всё ещё болтается в твоём офисе?

— Да. Он чирикает на птиц. Даже не знал, что коты могут так делать.

Адриан улыбнулся:

— Я тоже, до тех пор, пока он не появился у нас. Как будто пишущая машинка, да?

— Не _то_ слово. Звук напоминал мне о чём-то, но я не мог подобрать… хм. Он ещё ревёт на холодильник, но персонал на кухне уже предупредил меня не давать ему сыр.

— Точно не стоит этого делать. Он нетолерантен к лактозе, — сказал Адриан. Мысль, что его кот умоляет его отца о камамбере, наполнила его неожиданной радостью. — О, кажется, дождь заканчивается, — режиссёр снова начал лающим тоном отдавать приказы. Операторы покатили дорогущее оборудование к выходу так быстро, как могли, а Анж поднялась со своего места и потянулась.

— Не изнуряй себя. Если чувствуешь себя неважно, дай кому-нибудь об этом знать, — сказал Габриэль.

— Хорошо, — Адриан заколебался. Несмотря на грубое начало, он мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки все приятные разговоры с отцом, которые когда-либо были, и не хотел, чтобы один из них сейчас закончился. — Позвонишь завтра перед своим отлётом?

Молчание. Наверное, отец чувствовал то же самое. 

— Позвоню. До свидания, Адриан.

— Пока.

Завершив звонок, он вздохнул и, повинуясь порыву, проверил почту. От Ледибаг не было ничего нового. С того утра она так и не написала, что было странно, учитывая время суток. Он напомнил себе, что у неё тоже была работа на полный день, которая не позволяла сидеть в телефоне, и, наверное, все письма она умудрялась отправлять тайком.

Его не покидало странное ощущение, охватившее его на пути к выходу: будто весь мир сместился на пару сантиметров и теперь терпеливо ждал, пока он это заметит. В конце концов всему виной стала чудесная беседа с отцом — как жаль, что такие вещи для Адриана перешли в разряд необычных.

***

Телефон пиликнул оповещениями несколько раз подряд: пришли сообщения от Альи. Пролистывая полотна текста, Маринетт улыбнулась, вчитываясь в каждую деталь её посиделок с Нино после диджей-сета. Флирт был? Был. Стали ли они встречаться? Нет. Планировали ли в скором времени снова потусить? Естественно. Хоть начала отношений и не случилось, Маринетт всё равно сочла это победой. Бивший фонтаном рассказ был достаточным доказательством, что до романтики оставалось буквально несколько шагов.

Маринетт не стала ей рассказывать о Натаниэле, как и никому другому. День прошёл на фоне рассеянного сшивания деталей одежды для кукол и прокручивания каждой секунды встречи в голове. Почему она должна была портить Алье день из-за такой мелочи? Зачем беспокоить родителей на другом краю мира, которые никак не смогут ей помочь?

Она была в порядке. Она могла справиться с этим.

Встав из-за стола, Маринетт поднялась на чердак в надежде, что свежий воздух немного прояснит голову, но энергии забраться на балкон не хватило, поэтому в конечном итоге она распласталась на незаправленной кровати.

Она тупо уставилась в стену. Желание разыскать Натаниэля в соцсетях подняло свою уродливую голову: желание всего лишь взглянуть, что с ним происходило. В руках сразу оказался телефон. Большой палец завис над иконкой браузера.

Но вместо этого была открыта почта.

***

Дождь лил зарядами целый день. Воспользовавшись вынужденными перерывами в работе, Адриан написал Нино, чтобы восполнить пробелы в произошедшем после того, как Маринетт покинула клуб. 

По его словам, Алья согласилась на его предложение угостить её выпивкой, после чего они увлеклись беседой о музыке. Шанс для него немного покрасоваться — честно сказать, он боялся, что даст ей повод рассердиться, но она слушала с неподдельным интересом и завалила после тонной вопросов, как всякий хороший журналист. Он оставил ей приглашение с открытой датой, чтобы она заглянула посмотреть, как проходит его запись. Она приняла его. Потом Нино предложил снова всем вместе куда-нибудь выбраться, как только Адриан вернётся, и Алья совершенно случайно заметила, что им не обязательно приглашать его и Маринетт, после чего идиотская улыбка не сползла с лица Нино даже двенадцать часов спустя.

Ему стало интересно, услышала ли Маринетт ту же самую историю от Альи. Она ещё не написала ему об этом. Нужно ли ему было сделать это первым? Адриан простонал, упрекая себя за страх перед первым письмом: это же была _Маринетт_ , его _подруга_ , и все иллюзии насчёт неё развеялись бы в ближайшие сутки.

Его телефон завибрировал. **Ледибаг, RE: Лето.**

Улыбнувшись, он нажал на уведомление, чтобы открыть сообщение. Было ли печально, что он всё равно чувствовал себя обделённым вниманием своей Леди, даже если бы не смог ей ответить в случае благосклонности погоды?

Загрузка почты заняла больше времени, чем обычно, и когда она закончилась, глаза Адриана округлились.

Вместо привычных фраз в одно предложение перед ним была стена текста.

Его улыбка угасла после просмотра первых строчек. Он взглянул на Анж, приклеенную к собственному телефону в паре шагов от него:

— Эй, — окликнул он её, — прогуляюсь наверх ненадолго. Маякнёшь мне, если перестанет лить?

— Конечно, — отозвалась Анж.

Покинув оживлённое фойе, Адриан поднялся по лестнице, нашёл в пустой комнате свободное место, куда можно было сесть (предварительно удостоверившись в отсутствии любых перьевых подушек поблизости) и упал на него — сердце колотилось так, будто бы он бежал всё это время. Письмо Ледибаг снова было открыто.

***

**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
4 минуты назад

Знаешь, что является одной из самых худших и недооценённых вещей в разрыве отношений? Удивительно, но не разрушительное одиночество, хотя и оно тоже херня. 

Каждая часть в расставании — херня. Но есть то, что будет глодать тебя годами, и это — совершенное и полное уничтожение твоей уверенности.

Знаю, что уже рассказывала тебе о своём бывшем: о том, кто бросил меня и поскакал в Америку навстречу своей мечте. Но та история была какой-то неясной и расплывчатой, тебе не кажется?

Несколько лет назад я стояла на пороге окончания коллежа со степенью в области моды и текстиля. И — может, тебе трудно будет в это поверить, — я была безнадёжным романтиком. Хуже: я была безнадёжным романтиком, ещё никогда не влюблявшимся. Была парочка парней в старшей школе, но то была старшая школа, верно? Ничего серьёзного. В общем, я почти закончила коллеж и в моей голове появилась мысль, что наконец пришла пора мне найти свою любовь. В коллеже у меня этого не получилось, и время, чтобы сделать всё по старинке, истекало.

Поэтому я пошла искать онлайн. И через несколько дней у меня был «мэтч»*. 

Мы разговаривали недели две, прежде чем решили встретиться вживую. Я была в ужасе, мол, магия исчезнет, но, как можешь себе представить, он был даже лучше, чем я представляла. Симпатичный, тихий, забавный, со страстью к искусству, как у меня. К концу первого свидания я была сражена. Когда друзья и родители дали своё одобрение, я потеряла от любви голову окончательно.

После двух лет отношений мы съехались. У него была изумительная квартира со всеми этими окнами, которые днём превращали её в солнечный рай. Когда мы не работали, мы были там, что-то создавали и обменивались конструктивной критикой, строили наше маленькое царство счастья. Он даже уговорил меня принять участие в конкурсе дизайнеров Габриэля Агреста. Забил мою голову всей этой чепухой, что перед моими работами никто не сможет устоять. Я, наверное, набросала больше сотни эскизов, прежде чем остановилась на тех, с которыми бы подалась в августе.

Что ж. Тем летом с ним связался его агент. Какая-то большая голливудская шишка захотела сделать фильм, адаптировав одну из графических новелл моего парня. Естественно, что он был в восторге. Я была в восторге от него. Мы праздновали всю неделю, пока его агент и издательство обсуждали детали. Это было огромным достижением. Мечта сбылась. Он теперь не мог быть просто «успешным». Это было ОНО.

Я фантазировала, что мы поженимся и переедем в Штаты, я открою свой бутик, у него будут его новеллы и вот это всё станет нашим «долго и счастливо». В его глазах я видела, что он тоже мечтал. Мне просто никогда не приходило в голову, что его мысли могли отличаться от моих.

Затем одним ярким и жизнерадостным утром он приходит домой на обед и говорит, что хочет со мной что-то обсудить. Я правильно полагаю, что разговор пойдёт о нашем будущем, но, опять же, перед моими глазами маячит только «долго и счастливо».

И вот мы стоим в гостиной. Я взбудоражена, и он смотрит мне прямо в глаза и говорит: «Я знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы мы поженились, Ледибаг, но я не готов. И не буду ещё долгое время. И с моей стороны нечестно удерживать тебя».

Найди минутку, чтобы представить выражение моего лица, котёнок. Оно было чертовски бесценным.

В этот момент, клянусь, я проваливаюсь сквозь землю и готовлюсь разбиться о ядро из магмы в самом центре, но, конечно, я всё ещё стою в гостиной остолбеневшая и пялящаяся на него как идиотка. И всё, что я слышу в своей голове, так это крики, потому что, мол, разве он меня не любит? Разве он не хочет будущего со мной? То есть, что он несёт? Ты же не говоришь человеку, в которого ты безумно влюблён, что ты не хочешь жениться на нём «ещё долгое время». Типа, почему нет? Со мной что-то не так? Я недостаточно хороша, чтобы быть рядом с ним во время этой новой и захватывающей главы его жизни — которая, как я думала, была нашей жизнью?

И знаешь, что я сделала, Кот Нуар? Вместо того, чтобы проорать ему в лицо всё это?

Я улыбнулась.

Я улыбнулась и сказала ему, что поняла, когда я ничегошеньки не поняла.

И как только он вернулся на работу, я собрала все свои вещи и ушла. Просто пошла домой. И больше никогда с ним не разговаривала.

Я пыталась на него злиться. Пыталась. Но когда думала об этом — и думала с какой-то одержимостью, — не могла. Какое право я имела на него злиться, когда он просто сказал мне правду? Большинство парней бы на такое не решились. С его стороны это даже было любезно.

Но сейчас ты, наверное, думаешь, как это всё связано с уверенностью.

На следующий день после расставания я возвращалась домой из магазина, когда какой-то идиот через дорогу меня освистнул. Ты мог бы подумать, что я зарядила бы ему в лицо или послала бы. Но я ничего этого не сделала. Продолжила идти, спрашивая себя без остановки: почему он мне свистнул? Ты свистишь людям, когда считаешь их привлекательными, и если я настолько привлекательна, то почему мой парень меня не захотел? Почему я не смогла заставить его умолять меня остаться? Что такого есть во мне желанного? **Ничего.**

Я не стала участвовать в конкурсе Габриэля Агреста в том году. И в следующем. Только сейчас я это поняла, и тот вопрос до сих пор стоит у меня в ушах: «Зачем Габриэлю Агресту или кому-то другому я нужна? Что, черт возьми, во мне такого хорошего?»

Так что да, вот почему расставания просто пиздец паршивые ахаха.

Как у тебя дела, Кот Нуар?

***

Адриану потребовалась вся сила его воли, чтобы не швырнуть телефон в стену. Он сидел в пустой комнате и трясся, пока смска от Анж не сообщила ему, что они снова требовались на площадке. Встав, он ещё раз задержался взглядом на письме Ледибаг и выключил телефон.

Нужно было подумать.

***

Маринетт проснулась от шума капель, ударявшихся о балконный люк, и медленно села, совершенно потерявшись в пространстве. Прогноз погоды вообще обещал этим вечером дождь? Она попыталась припомнить, но потом встреча с Натаниэлем снова прорезалась в памяти, и она поняла, что даже не смотрела новостей. И даже не обедала. Живот забурчал, требуя пищу, несмотря на отсутствие аппетита — пришлось выползти из кровати.

Как только на плите начал готовиться достойный ужин, Маринетт потянулась за телефоном только затем, чтобы вспомнить, что он остался на чердаке.

Искра страха разожгла в ней панику.

Она написала письмо Коту Нуару.

На пике своего эмоционального стресса.

И практически отослала ему историю всей своей жизни.

— О господи, — выдохнула Маринетт, помчавшись к лестнице. Всего пять минут со своим бывшим, и она сошла с ума. Пять паршивых минут пустили под откос полтора года здравомыслия. Ледибаг должна была быть её авторитетной зрелой личностью — той, кем она хотела быть. Той Маринетт, которая пережила тяжёлый разрыв, смахнула его груз с плеч и не позволила измениться своей самооценке. 

Это звучало совершенно нереально, но никто не запрещал ей иметь идеал, чтоб его.

Поднявшись наверх, она рылась в простынях до тех пор, пока не нашла телефон. Никакого ответа от Кота Нуара. Даже непонятно: то ли слететь с катушек, то ли чувствовать облегчение. В любом случае настало время оценить полученный урон: Маринетт уселась на край кровати и попробовала представить лучший способ, как заставить себя выглядеть эмоционально стабильным человеком.

И затем её телефон пискнул. **Кот Нуар, RE: Лето.**

Сердце подскочило к горлу. Мерный стук дождя заполнил уши и превратился в белый шум. Она открыла письмо.

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
12 секунд назад_

_Какого хрена ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что не имеешь права на него злиться? У тебя есть все права на это. **Я** зол на него, а я даже его не знаю. Хочу выбить ему парочку сраных зубов._

_Прости. Пошёл прогуляться в надежде, что это поможет мне успокоиться. Не получилось._

_Твой бывший — мудак._

_Так нельзя с людьми. Ты не позволяешь отношениям зайти так далеко, не проясняя своих намерений. Ты не позволяешь тому, кого любишь, уйти с чувством, что они недостаточно хороши для тебя._

_Я просто взбешён._

_И я знаю, что это не обо мне, но я просто… Я не понимаю этого парня. Я не могу его понять. Мы знаем друг друга всего лишь год, и мы даже не встречаемся, но черт возьми, Ледибаг, я даже не могу представить своё будущее без тебя. Если бы мне предложили прекрасную работу за рубежом, то моей ноги бы не было в аэропорту, если бы ты не поехала со мной._

_Ты одна из важнейших людей в моей жизни. И я НЕНАВИЖУ то, что я не могу быть сейчас рядом с тобой. Ненавижу, что я не могу стать для тебя чем-то кроме кучки доброжелательных слов от какого-то незнакомца в интернете._

_Но как бы то ни было, я считаю, что ты удивительна. Ты талантливая, весёлая красавица с крайне досадным кинематографическим вкусом, и из-за тебя я чувствую, что моя глупая пародия на жизнь стоит того, чтобы жить._

_Вот что, чёрт возьми, такого в тебе хорошего._

***

Маринетт таращилась на телефон до тех пор, пока слова Кота Нуара не потеряли всякий смысл.

Лишь раскат грома привёл её в чувство. Судорожно вздохнув, она вытерла мокрые щёки запястьями и поднялась с кровати. На плите её ждала еда.

К счастью, ничего не пригорело. Отнеся тарелку в гостиную, она включила телевизор на маленькую громкость и принялась за ужин. Когда она закончила, то откинула голову на спинку и посмотрела в забрызганное дождём окном на серый летний закат, чувствуя волнение.

— Глупый кот, — пробормотала она.

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Говоря о моём вкусе в фильмах… заткнись, Кот Нуар._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Никогда._

_(Ты на меня злишься?)_

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Я не злюсь на тебя._

_Я злюсь на себя из-за того, что заставила тебя волноваться._

_Но… я в порядке, честное слово._

_Просто был очень странный день, который я бы хотела, чтобы закончился, но ещё слишком рано для сна._

***

_**Кот Нуар**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Ну, можешь не рассказывать мне о своём дне, если нет желания, но если вдруг хочешь выговориться — я хочу выслушать._

***

_**Ледибаг**  
RE: Лето  
Только что_

_Я знаю._

_Спасибо тебе._

_И как бы то ни было… я не могу представить своё будущее без тебя тоже._


End file.
